Gems of Arcelia
by Akela Victoire
Summary: The Gems of Arcelia: previously thought to be a mere legend. When their powers manifest in four very different Earthling girls, the Winx, Mirta and the sister of a former enemy must put aside their differences to find and protect them at all costs…
1. Gems of Arcelia

This is an AU Season 4 fic. Roxy does not exist in this version, but the Wizards of the Black Circle and Earth Fairies do, although in a different capacity.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Winx Club and I make no profit whatsoever off this fanfiction.

* * *

><p>"Another year gone, another mission complete. I'm glad that's over with!" Musa exclaimed.<p>

She and the other Winx girls were lounging around at a restaurant in downtown Magix relaxing and having a good time.

Bloom laughed. "So am I! I feel so free, not having a bad guy hovering over our shoulders all the time!"

"And one with a bad fashion sense at that…" Stella shuddered at the thought of Valtor's outfit.

"To not having any more bad guys to deal with!" Aisha raised her glass into the air.

"No more bad guys!" the others cheered, also raising their glasses.

After some time, they left the restaurant in high spirits.

"I wonder what's in store for us this year…" Tecna wondered as they headed back towards Alfea.

When they reached the gates, they were greeted by Livy.

"Miss Faragonda has a very important message for you all! She says to come to her office immediately!" The messenger pixie exclaimed.

The Winx looked at one another and then ran off to the headmistress' office.

* * *

><p>Within minutes, they had arrived.<p>

"What's up Miss F?" Bloom asked.

"Take a seat, girls." She made a sweeping motion and seats appeared for them all.

"Now. I have some interesting news from you out of Pixie Village. You recall the Tree of Life, don't you?" She asked.

The Winx all nodded.

"Ninfea has told me that Earth's branch has finally begun to sprout leaves again. Fairies are beginning to return to Earth once more!"

"WHAT?" The Winx exclaimed in shock.

"How did that happen?" Aisha asked puzzled.

"We don't know yet. But this is where your new mission lies. You are well aware that there are dark forces out there that would see these girls and their powers as a highly valuable prize. You must go to Earth, find these girls, help them with their powers and protect them from any threat." Miss Faragonda's tone became serious.

"We understand." Bloom nodded.

"So, how do we start?" Tecna asked.

Miss Faragonda stood up and walked around to the front of her desk.

"We have a general idea of where the girls are." She held the box in one hand and used her other hand to cast a spell.

A map of Earth appeared.

Four dots were located on different areas of the map- one of them red, one a light orange-brown, one dark green and another dark purple.

"And there's something else…"

She held her hands in front of her and waved them around.

As she did, a small brown box with gold clasps appeared in front of her, floating in mid-air until she took it in her hands.

When she opened the box, there were four silver chain-link necklaces with gemstone pendants on the ends- one ruby, one citrine, one emerald and one onyx.

"These are the Gems of Arcelia." She said, shutting the box back and putting it on the desk.

"Whoa!" Musa exclaimed.

"But Miss Faragonda, I thought the Gems of Arcelia were just a legend!" Flora exclaimed.

"Well as you can see, The Gems of Arcelia are quite real. There is quite the history behind them…" Faragonda snapped her fingers and they appeared in the Hall of Enchantments.

She gestured for them to follow her as she walked.

"_Five hundred years ago, magic was actually very plentiful on Earth, despite being hidden. Earth had four magical kingdoms which were ruled by four very different fairies- Farah, Verdani, Saisha and Quirina. Their lands were very prosperous, worked well together and they maintained very strong relations with the other magical dimensions."_

Miss Faragonda gestured to a portrait showing four fairies seated at a long table and pointed out which fairy was which. Farah- the shortest of the lot, had straight, waist-length platinum blonde hair, silver-grey eyes and pale skin, as though she hardly went into the sun, Verdani had navy-blue hair pulled into a ponytail, hazel eyes a curvy body and light brown skin, Saisha was petite, had curly, ear-length chocolate-brown hair, dark blue eyes and Quirina was of a lanky build with her dark purple hair rolled up into a bun with a slanted front fringe that hid one of her dark green eyes, pointed, elf-like ears and had a deep tan.

"_However this was not to last…"_

As Miss Faragonda said this, they walked into a section of the Hall that displayed pictures of all the adversaries they had ever fought and more. The Ancestral Witches, The Trix, Lord Darkar, Valtor, Mandragora…

There was one portrait that was covered by a black curtain.

"What's this?" Bloom wondered over to it curiously and pulled the string next to it, causing the curtains to come apart.

The girls did not notice, but Miss Faragonda's expression wavered.

"Those… those men are the reason there are no Earth fairies today. They are the Wizards of the Black Circle- Ogron, Gantlos, Anagan and Duman." The Headmistress pointed each one out and her tone changed when she spoke again. "They were Fairy Hunters."

The Winx gasped.

"Whoa. Seriously?" Musa asked in shock.

"Unfortunately, yes…" Miss Faragonda nodded.

"_They were truly cruel, heartless individuals whose goal was to drain the earth of all its fairy magic until there was none left, using an item called The Black Circle to do it."_

"_Farah, Verdani, Saisha and Quirina fought well but even with their four powerful sources of magic combined- emotions, time, biology and weaponry, it was not enough and when most of the other fairies of their respective lands had their magic drained, were critically injured or killed they knew they could not win, so they came up with an idea."_

"_They called upon another fairy by the name of Arcelia and asked for her help. Arcelia, being the Fairy of Gemstones who had been the young queen of a fifth land which had already been completely obliterated by The Wizards of the Black Circle and had sought refuge in Isis instead, fashioned four simple, yet beautiful silver and gemstone necklaces and cast a spell, linking their powers and the gems together."_

She showed them a portrait of Arcelia, a statuesque woman with strawberry-blonde hair, lilac eyes and freckles, holding the four necklaces in her hands.

"_The Wizards came upon them as the last few standing and a fierce battle ensued. Before the Wizards could take their powers and kill them however, they cast their last spell- one that let them give up their powers for good."_

"__The Wizards of the Black Circle were of course furious about this unexpected development and searched high and low trying to find where and how those fairies' magic had gone so that they could steal it. They didn't know that Arcelia had already returned to her new home in Isis with the gems that embodied her fallen friends' powers, powers that would someday manifest once again in the reincarnations of Farah, Verdani, Saisha and Quirina…_"_

Miss Faragonda tugged on the string next to the portrait of the Wizards and the curtain closed on them again, but not before the eyes of them men in the portrait glinted, unnoticed.

"And it is a great possibility that the spirits of Farah, Verdani, Saisha and Quirina have returned once more." The headmistress turned back to the Winx.

"So you're saying that the powers that these four fairies had, have manifested themselves in four new fairies on Earth?" Tecna asked.

"That is _exactly _what I'm saying." Miss Faragonda nodded. "And time is of the essence here. If we don't get to these girls quickly, someone else might. Someone who certainly does not want to help them at all…" She said gravely, casting a spell which returned them to her office.

"Now, for this mission, you will need as much help as possible, so joining you will be a familiar face…" Miss Fragonda gestured to the door and when it opened, Mirta stood there.

"Mirta!" They all exclaimed in unison and ran towards her for a group hug.

"Okay girls! _Can't- breathe-_" Mirta began to turn red.

The Winx backed off, looking apologetic.

"I've managed to do some research and I found a descendant of Arcelia and despite certain issues that you may have with this person and her relatives, I must remind you that it's _not about you. _It's about finding these girls and protecting them." Miss Faragonda's tone became even more serious than before.

The Winx looked at one another apprehensively.

The door opened again and someone with a close resemblance to someone they encountered in the past appeared in the doorway with a smirk on her face. Platinum-blonde hair fell in waves to just past her shoulders, and she gazed at them with almond-shaped lilac eyes and a pair of rectangular glasses with a gold-flecked black frame was perched atop her head.

Miss Faragonda looked from the Winx and Mirta to the still unidentified girl.

"I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you, Winx, but honestly, it's not…" She said flatly, tucking her hands into the pockets of the black skinny jeans that she wore, accompanied by a light pink short-sleeved off-shoulder crop top with a white spaghetti strap top beneath and low-heeled light pink peep-toe shoes completing the outfit.

"Not after the fiasco that Bloom caused, ruining my sister's life five years ago…" She pulled down her glasses.

Bloom looked stunned for a moment before her eyes dawned in recognition- and then hatred.

"_You…" _She said quietly.

The girl raised an eyebrow.

"You're Diaspro's sister!" She exclaimed.

"Took you long enough to realize, even with the family resemblance… But then that was to be expected. You're not exactly the sharpest gem in the jewellery box…" The girl said in a mocking tone. "And the only reason I'm here at all is to help fulfil what my ancestor was aiming for…"

"Oh, how's your sister? Enjoying the banishment?" Bloom retorted.

"How would I know? I haven't seen or spoken to her since she was banished because of _you…_" The girl narrowed her eyes at Bloom.

"How is it _my_ fault that she decided to follow Valtor on her own?" Bloom raised an eyebrow.

Reina was about to retort but Miss Faragonda cut her off.

"Reina, Bloom, that is _enough._" Miss Faragonda said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Bloom and Reina glared at one another with the other Winx and Mirta looking between the two anxiously.

"You will get ready to leave immediately. The sooner we get you off on this mission, the better." As soon as Miss Faragonda finished speaking, the entire castle shook knocking most of them off their feet, followed by screaming outside.

When they glanced outside, they saw four indistinct figures hovering above the now destroyed fountain set in the middle of the grounds, which was now smoking and people looking on at them in fear.

"I have a really bad feeling about this…" Reina shuddered.

As the others froze in shock, she sprang into action running fast enough to leave the Winx and Mirta behind before they could react.

"_Ya think?"_ Bloom rolled her eyes as she and the others ran after Reina.

* * *

><p>When Reina reached outside, it was to find the same four men that the Winx and Faragonda had seen in the earlier portrait blasting apart the school and sending fairies runningflying and screaming for their lives.

"No way. The Wizards of the Black Circle are here?" Reina said worriedly. "I thought they had disappeared for good!"

The Wizards turned to look at her.

"_You!_" Ogron pointed at her.

"I sense your magic is similar to the Earth fairy Arcelia!" He said.

"Uh-oh…" Reina's eyes got wide.

"She is Arcelia's descendant, I can sense it!" They started towards her.

Reina took this as her cue to transform.

"Reina, ENCHANTIX!" She pumped her fist into the air.

There was a bright flash of dark blue light and her outfit morphed into a lilac, gold, silver and white layered bustier halter top that stopped just below her chest showing off her stomach.

A lilac, silver, gold and white layered miniskirt and silver strappy sandals with star-shaped sapphire gems arranged on the toes and her gloves were the usual elbow-length sparkly kind, but dark blue in colour.

Her glasses had disappeared and her hair was in tight spiral curls and up in a ponytail, reaching down to her waist, held back by a silver tiara with sapphires embedded in it.

Her fairy dust vial was a silver and sapphire diamond-shaped object, attached to the front of her top and her wings were divided into three sections on each side, all shaped like diamonds with light blue outlining and a swirl of dark blue, silver and gold inside them.

"Bring it!" She put herself in a battle stance.

Gantlos stamped on the ground, causing it to crack, but Reina darted up into the air before it could reach her.

Holding two balls of dark blue energy, she sent them at the Wizards, which multiplied into four as they went.

They had no effect.

"SAPPHIRE STORM!" She swiped her hand and shards of the precious dark blue gem went zooming towards the Wizards.

Anagan simply held up a hand that released a sound wave that reduced the sapphires to bits.

"_I'm in trouble now, aren't I?"_ She thought.

Ogron teleported behind her and blasted her into the ground. The other three surrounded her and began a chant.

As the wizards chanted, a black circle appeared around them which pulsated with energy that surrounded Reina and began to crackle as it formed a portal above her.

It was then that the Winx plus Mirta chose to arrive, flying onto the scene.

Mirta's Enchantix form was a long, elegant blood red dress which was slightly tiered with silver and lavender that stopped just above her knees. A diamond was cut in the fabric of her navel area, showing it off. Around her shoulders there was a silver sash pinned to the right by a small, black butterfly-shaped pin which was also her fairy dust vial and her gloves were dark purple.

Her hair was straight, just past her shoulders and a dark purple headband with silver gems held her hair back, her wings were like a monarch butterfly's except with a dark purple, red and black colour scheme.

"Too late, Winx!" Ogron laughed as the portal sucked Reina up into it.

"No!" Mirta cried out.

The Wizards were laughing, feeling confident in their easiest victory yet.

The Winx and Mirta started firing their strongest spells at the evil wizards with everything they had, but nothing seemed to work against them.

"Oh please. Fairy magic is like a power up for us. The harder you try, the stronger we get!" Ogron declared.

But then something happened that they all did not expect.

The portal reopened and Reina fell out with a thud.

She sat up and rubbed her forehead, detransforming because she was too weak to hold her form.

"What?" Anagan raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"But this girl is the descendant of Arcelia! Why won't the portal accept her?" Duman asked in shock.

"Because-" Reina stood up, albeit wobbly. "I may be a descendant of an Earth fairy, but I'm not actually from _Earth._ I am Princess Reina, the second daughter of King Midas and Queen Vashti of _Isis!_"

"We've wasted our time here! Let's go! We have tracking to do!" Ogron and the others raised their hands into the air, sending a parting shot that scattered the fairies before disappearing themselves.

* * *

><p>"<em>What was that?<em> And where the hell did the Wizards of the Black circle show up from?" Reina moaned, holding an icepack to her head.

She muttered her thanks as Flora handed her a cup of herbal tea.

"They must have sensed the activation of the Earth Fairies' magic. You may not have been born there, but their magic still runs in your veins- perhaps that is why they tracked you here." Miss Faragonda explained.

"But this makes it all the more critical to move faster, doesn't it?" Mirta asked.

"Indeed it does, Mirta, indeed it does…" Miss Faragonda paced up and down the office, glancing out the window at the workers below who were repairing the damage that the Wizards of the Black Circle had done to the school.

* * *

><p>My Winx writing skills are a bit rusty since I haven't written a non-crossover Winx Club fic in a while, so I'd really appreciate the input- especially where it comes to the Diaspro-having-a-sister and her having to work with the Winx angle. Haven't seen anything like that before so I wanted to try it.<p> 


	2. Australian Arrival

"So… Do you know where exactly they are?" Reina asked.

She, the Winx and Mirta surrounded a desk with a map of Earth on top of it.

"No, not yet…" Bloom said, annoyed.

The two glared at one another over the table, until Mirta stepped between them.

"Bloom, Reina! Remember! It's not about us!" Mirta exclaimed, banging her fist on the table. "Put the feud aside for a few seconds so we can get to these fairies before the Wizards do!"

Everyone looked surprised at her outburst.

"Now, can we _please_ get down to business?" She asked casually.

They all looked at her stunned, at least until Tecna spoke.

"So Reina…" She said awkwardly. "Do you have the gems?"

"I most certainly do!" She exclaimed, using her magic to summon the box and open it.

"Miss Faragonda said that your magic should be able to manipulate the gems to lead us to where these new fairies are, so do your thing." Tecna said.

Reina glowed for a few seconds and the glow spread to the gems in the box.

They floated upwards and hovered in a cluster above the map for mere seconds before separating to indicate the four countries that they would be travelling to.

"Ah. There's going to be a problem here." Bloom said.

"What is it?" Mirta asked.

"Australia, Brazil, Mexico and Thailand all speak four separate languages…" She trailed off.

"So?" Stella asked, puzzled.

"Not everyone knows English, Stel." Musa answered dryly.

"Oh."

"Now unless we all learn Portuguese, Mexica-"

"I thought Mexicans spoke Spanish…" Reina raised an eyebrow.

"-and Thai, we're going to have some major communication problems and yes, Reina, they speak Spanish." Bloom said flatly.

"Then why did you say they spoke Mexican?" Reina asked, genuinely curious.

"It was a slip up…" Bloom waved her off.

"So how do we get a translation spell in case we need it?" Flora asked.

"I'm pretty sure there has to be a few in here somewhere…" Musa trailed off.

"Shouldn't be too hard to find…" Aisha shrugged.

"Why don't we ask Barbatea?" Mirta thumbed the librarian over her shoulder.

The girls looked at one another, all wondering why they hadn't thought of it before.

* * *

><p>Later that day, the girls were all getting their things together in their old rooms.<p>

"Wow. And to think we were planning on having a normal year…" Bloom commented.

"Bloom, for us this _is _a normal year…" Tecna remarked dryly, using a spell to fold some of her clothes and put them gently within her suitcase.

"I don't see why that Reina chick has to come…" Stella walked out of her room.

"Miss Faragonda said as a direct descendant of Arcelia, she is the only one who can use the gems to find the new Earth fairies…" Flora said quietly, floating a suitcase in front of her and carrying a flowerpot with a large purple and blue flower in it.

"Besides, she's actually pretty cool if you talk to her. We both have similar tastes in music, I discovered…" Musa flopped into a nearby chair.

"We'll see about that…" Bloom muttered dryly.

Meanwhile, Mirta and Reina were chatting animatedly in Mirta's old room as they got ready to make the trip.

"So this is gonna be a great adventure for you huh?" Mirta asked.

"Yeah. It'll be the first thing like this I have ever done. It's usually all ceremonies and events and other boring stuff like that, which only has increased for me in the aftermath of my sister's banishment. She was not so bad… scratch that, she _was_ a bit of a bitch, but we got along pretty well overall..." Reina shrugged, tucking the box containing her ancestor's namesake gems into a lilac and pink marbled one-shoulder bag and putting it across her shoulder, fastening the strap in front her chest.

"I know it must be hard, having to work alongside the girls that helped get your sister banished but you're handling it relatively well…" Mirta was impressed.

"It is, but I gotta get over myself and always keep in mind that there are four Earth girls out there in danger. I have to do what my ancestor would have wanted and save these girls from the Wizards. And as much as it is fun antagonizing Bloom all the time, I can think of much better ways to keep my time…" The gem fairy took off her glasses, wiped them and put them back on.

"Let's do this, shall we?" Mirta cast a spell on both their luggage and shrunk it to palm-size, handing Reina's over to her.

Minutes later, all eight fairies were gathered in Miss Faragonda's office.

"The Gems will decide where you are to go first…" The headmistress explained.

"How do they do that?" Aisha asked.

"Reina, focus your magic on the gems and they will show you the way." Miss Faragonda instructed.

"Okay…" Reina took the box out of her bag, opened it and closed her eyes in concentration.

The box opened up and the emerald pendant rose out of it.

"We must head to Australia first. The Fairy of Biology- Saisha's chosen fairy awaits us there…" Reina grabbed the gem out of mid-air and put it back into the box, returning it to her bag.

"I wish you luck girls. If you need assistance, you know how to contact us. Magix and the entire magical dimension's fate rests in your hands, for if the Wizards find these girls before you do, they will try to conquer _us _next…" The oldest fairy reminded them.

"We won't fail you, Miss F!" Aisha reassured her as Stella activated her sceptre.

"Bye!" They all waved as they disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Wow. Earth is gorgeous!" Mirta said in awe.<p>

Stella's sceptre had landed them in Sydney, Australia, a view of its famous Opera House in the distance.

"Let's get settled in first _before_ we do any shopping, Stella…" Musa tugged Stella away from a boutique she had spotted nearby with several beautiful dresses in its display window.

"Where are we staying?" Flora wondered.

"That's where we come in…" Bloom gestured to herself and Tecna.

"Tecna had an idea that we should have some Earth documents for ourselves _just in case…_" Bloom held up seven fake United Stated passports and one real one- hers.

She distributed them to each fairy, frowning when she got to Reina, who merely rolled her eyes.

"Passports. American ones since I was raised in that country here. We will be posing as American tourists on each trip we go on. I also have some fake airline tickets so it looks like we just arrived in the country. Next step? Tecna chose a hotel for us." Bloom said, distributing the tickets.

"I'm actually impressed…" Reina commented, raising an eyebrow.

"I found a nice hotel in the city called Hotel Barton." Tecna held up her GPS and pointed it out.

"Let's take a taxi, shall we?"

They made their luggage large again and waved down two taxis. Bloom, Stella, Aisha and Musa entered one while Flora, Tecna, Mirta and Reina entered the other and made their way across town to the hotel.

Tecna and Bloom paid their respective taxi drivers and the fairies entered the hotel.

"Great décor." Stella said in admiration.

The lobby of the hotel was decorated in a gold, black and white colour scheme in a very ultra-modern fashion. Near the front, there was a very tall fountain playing, surrounded by black couches and in the middle of the lobby was a clear-glass elevator carrying other guests up to their various floors.

"Great choice, Tec!" Aisha commented.

"I thought you all would like it. There's something for all of us here." Tecna smiled.

They walked forward to the concierge's desk where a man with light brown hair and dark blue eyes dressed in a sharp black and gold uniform with the letters HB embossed in gold on the left pocket who looked only a few years older than the fairies were came forward to help them as the other concierges were busy with other guests.

"Hello there and welcome to Hotel Barton, ladies!" He tipped his hat to them, speaking with a thick Australian accent.

"Oh my goodness, I love his accent!" Stella squealed.

"Stella, you've got a boyfriend, remember?" Musa backhanded her lightly.

"_Ow!" _

The other girls snickered.

"So here are all our documents…" Tecna handed them over.

"Ah. American tourists aren't ya? Ah well. Here are your keys ladies! Misses Peters (Bloom), Gardener (Flora), Delray (Stella) and Yale (Tecna) are in Room 709…" He handed their room key to Tecna.

"And Misses Harper (Musa), Brooks (Aisha), Andrews (Mirta) and Winsdor (Reina), you are in Room 714." He handed the other key to Musa.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed.

"Have a great time in Australia ladies!" He waved to them as they made their way to the elevators.

* * *

><p>"That went well…" Aisha commented as she, Musa, Mirta and Reina explored their room.<p>

The walls were painted an eggshell white and there was black wall-to-wall carpeting.

"Not bad…" Mirta peeked into one of the two bedrooms. Two single beds were in there as well as a minifridge, microwave and lots of other things typical to a four star hotel room.

Reina sat on the balcony overlooking Sydney, with the box in her hands, opening it to fiddle with the emerald gem and looking at the other three gems inside.

"Saisha, you're about to find the girl you gave your power to…" She held it in her palm and glanced over the balcony, watching the people come and go all around the area.

She shut the box, but not without pocketing the silver and emerald necklace.

"Now that we're settled in, we can go exploring now, can we?" She heard Musa asking.

"We sure can! And hopefully we'll find Saisha's Chosen One along the way…" Bloom entered the room.

"Shopping! Yes!" Stella pumped her fist into the air.

"We're going out now, aren't we?" Flora asked. "I've read of Sydney's Royal Botanical Gardens in the city guide and I'd love to see it…" She said dreamily.

"Well since we have no leads right now, why not?" Reina shrugged.

* * *

><p>Only minutes after they left the hotel, the Wizards appeared on the floor of the fairies' rooms.<p>

"I've tracked Reina's magical signature here. They must have been in this building recently…" Ogron made a black sphere that was crackling with energy in his hand disappear.

"And they're not here anymore?" Gantlos asked.

"It doesn't seem like it. Perhaps they have left- at least for the moment." Ogron commented.

"So why not… _sniff around_ and see if we can find out anything, eh?" Duman chuckled evilly, shifting into a large, monstrous-looking version of a dog.

They tried teleporting into one of the fairies' rooms, but were bounced back by a golden shield.

"Protection charms to keep out Dark Magic! We should've guessed!" Anagan exclaimed angrily, kicking at the door.

Ogron sighed in annoyance.

"Then we'll have to wait until the Winx and Associates find the Fairy of Biology and we'll take her _right from under their noses…_"

* * *

><p>Stella and Bloom were in the boutique the Sun and Moon Fairy spotted when they first arrived, trying on some of the merchandise.<p>

"That dress is absolutely lovely on you, Bloom. You have to buy it. It was so made for you!" Stella exclaimed in admiration.

Bloom had tried on a mermaid-style dark blue form-fitting, sleeveless halter-top dress with a white collar and white sash around the waist.

"You really think so, Stel?"

"I know so. You are getting that dress!" Stella insisted.

"Okay, okay! I'll buy it!" Bloom laughed.

She went back into the changing room and came out her regular clothes, the dress draped over her arm.

The girls rang up their purchases and headed back towards the hotel to deposit them.

When they came back down into the lobby, they looked around at the various people coming and going and one girl in particular caught their eye.

She was average height, had a light olive skin tone and had straight, shoulder-length black hair with brown highlights and a fringe that slightly hid her brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a white oxford-style shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, black ankle boots and silver hoop earrings.

The girl was speaking to a woman with a dark olive skin tone who was barely taller than she was and a tall white man with dark blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Mama, can't I go to the Rihanna concert this weekend? Please?" She begged.

"Zoe, absolutely not. It is not safe for you to go!" The woman said.

"But-"

"_No._ You are a Barton and I am sure that there are people out there that would want to hurt me by hurting you so I can't let you go to that concert alone!" The man insisted.

"You let me go into a pyramid in Egypt when we were visiting Mama's relatives there alone…" Zoe said, raising an eyebrow.

"You had the tour guide with you!" Her father exclaimed.

"But I won't be alone! Caitlin, Emily, Joanna and Marlee will be there!" Zoe insisted.

"They don't count." Her father said.

"You will go home and _stay there._" Her mother insisted.

"You guys are so overprotective! UGH!"

As Zoe stormed off, Bloom and Stella's eyes followed her.

"Come Julian. Zoe will not listen now." The girls' mother said.

"You're right Khadija…" He sighed. "I have more work to do. We're looking to expand to Melbourne and Canberra… Do you think we're too harsh on her though?" He asked.

"No, not at all. Besides, I have a feeling that of she goes to that concert something bad will happen…" Khadija shuddered as she and her husband walked away.

Then the two fairies sensed it.

Stella grabbed Bloom's arm. "Bloom did you sense it?"

"Stella, don't hold on to my arm so tightly!" Bloom shook it off.

"Did you sense it? That girl- Zoe has magic!" Stella exclaimed, nodding towards Zoe, who was leaving the hotel.

"I sensed it too, but we can't be sure that it is the fairy we're looking for here without… _Reina…_" Bloom narrowed her eyes at her cell phone.

* * *

><p>Flora, Mirta, Tecna and Reina were relaxing in the Royal Botanical Gardens.<p>

Flora was taking lots of pictures and Mirta was helping her, Tecna was on her cell phone chatting to Timmy, while Reina sat on the edge of a fountain, fiddling with the emerald necklace.

"_Wonder what it would have been like if Diaspro hadn't been banished…" _She thought. _"I wouldn't have had to become queen in her place…"_ She thought bitterly.

After they had finished taking their pictures, Flora and Mirta flopped into the grass giggling for seemingly no reason.

"I don't know why Bloom never told us about all these lovely places on Earth…" Flora went through the numerous pictures she had taken on her camera.

"It doesn't really seem like much of a work assignment. It feels like more of a vacation…" Mirta commented.

"And it's not supposed to be…" Tecna sighed.

"Fancy finding you girls here!" Musa and Aisha strode into the clearing, carrying their own shopping bags. Musa carried one large one from a music store while Aisha carried another from a clothing store.

"And everyone's been shopping it seems…" Reina commented.

"I'm surprised we even have time to shop! I mean, given why we're supposed to be here and all…" Mirta trailed off from her spot in the grass.

Just then Tecna's phone went off and she glanced down at it.

"Vacation time's over girls. Bloom and Stella _may_ have just found Saisha's spiritual successor but they need Reina to confirm it." She snapped the phone shut.

"About time!" Reina exclaimed, getting up.

"Let's head back to the hotel…" Tecna said.

* * *

><p>"So… What does she look like?" Reina asked, sitting cross-legged on the couch in her living room and resting her head on her hands.<p>

"Well, she had this lovely tan and black shoulder-length hair with brown highlights…" Stella said.

"She's also apparently the daughter of the owner of this hotel…" Bloom added as they went into more detail about what they had seen.

"I see…" Reina said, removing the necklace from her pocket.

It began to glow brightly.

The girls gasped.

"She's near…"

Reina looked out the door and into the hallway.

No one there.

She ran over to the balcony and looked down.

In the distance she could see someone that vaguely matched Stella's description. She narrowed her eyes at the girl, wiped her glasses and put them back on.

She held the gem in her direction and it glowed even brighter.

"I think I might have seen her…" Reina came back in, nodding. "_But…_ we should go out and make absolutely sure it's her before we approach her…"

"How are we going to approach her without, well… _weirding _her out? I mean, we can't just say: _'Oh, hello there! We're fairies from another dimension. Did you know you're one too? Not only that, but you're also the reincarnation of a fairy that lived centuries ago! Oh, and by the way, a bunch of evil wizards are after you!' _" Musa exclaimed.

"I'm going out to find her. Are you coming?" Reina asked, putting the emerald necklace in the box with the others and transforming, retrieving the necklace and putting it on again.

"Of course!" They all exclaimed, transforming as well.

Tecna held her hands up in the air and a data dome spread over them.

The data covered them all from head-to-foot, before disappearing.

"What was that?" Stella asked.

"It's a concealment spell. Only we can see each other. Just an extra precaution…"

"Okay, let's go." Bloom flew out the balcony first.

* * *

><p>Zoe walked around in a nearby park, looking upset.<p>

"I really wanted to go to that concert!" She pouted, sitting down on a nearby bench.

She pulled out an iPhone and looked through her contacts, coming to Kennedy, Marlee, which displayed a picture of a girl with layered black hair reaching just past her shoulders and a light brown skin tone.

"Hey Marlee…" She started.

"_Hey Zoe! What's up? Did you get the okay to come with us?"_ Marlee asked.

"No. Mama and Dad are convinced that something terrible will happen to me if I go…" Zoe rolled her eyes.

"_That sucks!"_

Meanwhile, the Winx, Mirta and Reina were flying above the city, when the emerald necklace around Reina's neck began to glow.

"_Hmm…" _Reina said to herself, before fling in a different direction to the others.

The gem glowed brighter and brighter.

"_I'm going to find a way to go to that Rihanna concert with you girls Marlee, and no overprotective parents are going to stop me!"_

Reina perked up at the sound of Zoe's voice and headed towards it.

"Oh yeah, I've got a ticket all right…" Reina hovered above her in the branches and Zoe took out a ticket to the Rihanna concert from her pocket and grinned.

Reina reached out the emerald towards Zoe and it glowed the brightest it ever had.

"_It's her… It's the Fairy of Biology!" _She exclaimed.

Zoe's eyes widened.

"Listen, Lee-Lee, I've gotta go…" She put away her phone.

"What was that? I swore I could have heard something…" Zoe said aloud.

"She heard me?" Reina's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Who's there?" Zoe asked.

Reina chuckled nervously as she flew a little way off and detransformed.

"_Reina, where are you?"_ She glanced down at her phone to see a text from Mirta.

"_I'm okay. I'm near to the girl. It's definitely the one Bloom and Stella described."_

"_We'll be right there."_

Minutes later, the other fairies flew into the area Reina was.

"You found her?" Mirta asked as she and the others removed the concealment spell.

"I most certainly did. It's definitely that Zoe chick, I'm sure of it." Reina nodded.

"What about _'that Zoe chick'_?" Zoe stood behind them, startling them. Stella had jumped up into Bloom's arms in fright.

Zoe raised her eyebrows at this.

"Well, uh… How do I explain this…" Reina scratched the back of her head.

"Explain _what?_" Zoe asked impatiently.

Reina held up the emerald necklace around her neck, which started glowing brightly again.

"Whoa, what is that?" Zoe asked in awe.

"Well you see Zoe, it is magic." Reina said.

Zoe scoffed. "Yeah right. Magic isn't real. Everyone knows that!"

"Well what would you say if we could prove that magic is real? That _fairies_ are real?" Bloom asked, stepping forward.

"I'd say you're completely nuts…"

"What would you say _this_ is then?"

Each fairy held up their hands and performed some sort of magic.

Bloom made a small flaming dragon in her hands, Flora made some of the tree branches around her reach out to her hands, Stella made a beam of sunlight streak down from the sky and into her palm, Tecna made a mini digital sphere, Musa made some magical sound waves appear around her, Aisha fiddled around with a ball of Morphix, making different shapes out of it, Mirta settled for making an energy sphere appear in her hands and Reina made a few gems float around her hands in a circle.

Zoe took a few steps back, eyes wide in fright.

"You people are freaks. FREAKS, I tell you!" She exclaimed.

"We're not freaks where we come from!" Stella exclaimed.

"You see, Zoe. Just like you've seen us with powers, you have those powers too. You're a fairy, like us…" Bloom said.

Zoe snickered. "A fairy? Me? Yeah, right!"

"But you are. You have a gift. You are no ordinary Earth girl, Zoe. You're a fairy like us. You've got Winx." Flora said.

"I mean, haven't you been able to do anything… _strange_ lately?" Reina asked.

Zoe's eyes widened, but then she shook it off.

"You're just a bunch of crazy American tourist freaks is what you are. Don't try to drag me into it!" Zoe backed away and ran off.

"_That went well…"_ Aisha remarked sarcastically.

"Let's go back to the hotel. We're going to have to convince her somehow before the Wizards find her!" Bloom exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Zoey got out of a taxi in front of her large mansion home and ran inside, not stopping until she reached her very large, very elaborate bedroom and throwing herself into it.<p>

She cupped her hands together and a sphere of green energy appeared in them.

"How did they find me? Those girls in the park? How do I know they're not some freaky American government agency looking to kidnap me and experiment on me?"

"Still, I gotta find out what these freaky powers are… Why do I have them?" She asked herself.

She shook her head to clear it. "Forget that! I'm probably just a little sick is all…"

She walked over to her vast closet and flung open the doors.

"And time to get ready for that concert Friday!" She said as she perused her numerous selections, grinning.

* * *

><p>Outside Zoe's home, a large creature that looked like a wolf except with dark pink fur around its neck and along the top of its head, going down its back and completely yellow eyes sniffed around.<p>

The creature sniffed in the direction of Zoe's room and perked up when he saw a green glow coming from it.

It bared its fangs in what could barely be called a grin and let out what sounded like the animal version of a snicker as it ran off, not stopping until it reached an abandoned house and bolting inside.

The creature stood up on its hind legs and glowing dark purple, resumed the form of Duman.

Three other figures emerged from the shadows, revealing themselves to be the other three members of the Wizards of the Black Circle.

"Well, Duman?" Ogron spoke.

"I found the girl." Duman grinned.

"Are you sure it's her?" Anagan asked.

"Absolutely. I sensed her magic and I just so happened to catch a glimpse of her performing a spell. A simple spell, but nevertheless, still a spell." Duman answered.

"Excellent! Now we plan our move…"


	3. The Fairy of Biology

"Wow. This hotel is more than amazing! Managed to get us stage side seats to that concert!" Musa said as she brushed out her hair.

"Remember though, while we may enjoy the entertainment, our primary mission is to keep an eye on Zoe and make sure she doesn't get into trouble." Bloom reminded them as she fastened an earring.

Everyone else nodded as they donned their concert wear and left the room, Reina making sure to pocket the emerald necklace and securing the others.

* * *

><p>Zoe smirked as she stood in front of her full-length mirror, checking out her concert outfit. Her hair was pushed back with a silver headband and she wore a black corset style top with short, silver sleeves, black jeans, silver ankle boots and silver droplet earrings.<p>

She pulled on a thick black jacket, just in case the Australian winter decided to get colder when she was out.

Putting the last touches on her makeup, she grinned as she shut the makeup box and tucked it away in her drawer.

She bolted out her room and slid down the large spiral staircase.

She could hear her mother in another room speaking in another language which she recognized as Arabic.

"Mama's talking to her sisters _"back home" _again…" Zoe rolled her eyes.

She tip-toed out the front door, shut it quietly and ducking behind several bushes and a fountain in front of the main gates, avoiding being seen by her parents.

"And where are _you_ going?"

Zoe froze in her tracks as she saw her twin 11 year old brother and sister Michael and Sandra stood in front of her with their arms folded.

They were the bane of her existence.

"I don't have time for this! Get out of my way!" Zoe snapped.

"We're not going anywhere unless you tell us where you're trying to sneak off to." Sandra said.

Zoe glared.

"We can always tell Mama and Baba that you were sneaking out…" Michael said mischievously.

"You will do no such thing." Zoe seethed.

"Oh we will, unless you can do us _a little favour…_" They said in unison.

Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"Get us Rihanna posters!" They exclaimed.

Zoe looked at them in disbelief, but shook her head to clear it.

"Okay, deal." She said.

"Great. Nice doing business with you. We'll cover for you!" They saluted as they ran back into the house.

Zoe rolled her eyes.

Once she was a few metres away from the house, she smiled to herself and took out her phone.

"Marlee, I'm clear. Headed to your house right now."

"_Great! Caitlin and Joanna are already here and Emily is close. I'll see you!"_

Zoe grinned as she hung up. "This night couldn't get any better!"

* * *

><p>The concert hall was packed with Rihanna fans galore, awaiting her arrival.<p>

The Winx, Mirta and Reina were scanning the crowds from their seats next to the stage. Bloom, Stella, Aisha and Musa were on one side and Flora, Tecna, Mirta and Reina were seated on the other side.

"_Nothing that looks out of the ordinary…" _Reina thought.

Then she spotted Zoe and her friends in the crowd.

Tapping Mirta on the shoulder, she nodded to Zoe in the crowd.

The other fairies saw this and caught on, but didn't have much time to think about it as the lights began to dim and the hall went silent in anticipation.

"_I want you to love me…"_

Coloured smoke filled the stage as a sparkling metal dome emerged from it with a figure inside and the crowd went wild.

* * *

><p>"<em>Baby you got the keys…"<em>

"**SO SHUT UP AND DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE!" **Zoe and her friends crooned along with the star- albeit rather off key.

The audience was in a great, energetic mood as they danced along to the beat of the music.

Zoe glanced behind her and spotted Duman in the crowd dressed in a more casual outfit, albeit still in his style, not looking as if he was having a good time at all. She and he locked eyes and she could swear there was something in those eyes that she did not like. They were too hard, too cold.

She looked back to the stage quickly, shuddering as she did.

But there was something so off-putting about what she saw about him that she didn't shake off for the rest of the concert…

"This concert is great! I never really knew that Earth had such great music!" Musa remarked to Bloom.

"Well I guess there's a lot more that I'll introduce you to while here if we have the time…" Bloom smiled.

"Count me in on that too Bloom!" Aisha called over.

* * *

><p>After the concert was over, Zoe and her friends had their Rihanna memorabilia in tow and were headed towards Marlee's car, a dark orange car barely big enough to hold them all.<p>

"That was awesome!" A girl with waist-length light brown hair and grey exclaimed.

"You bet it was, Emily!" Zoe exclaimed.

"That… was the best. concert. _EVER!_" The other two girls, Caitlin and Joanna both with wavy auburn hair, freckles and brown eyes exclaimed in unison.

"Of course it was twinsies." Marlee grinned.

Zoe felt a presence behind her, but when she looked around, Duman had already ducked out of sight.

Still inside the concert hall with the other fairies, Reina's eyes glinted.

"Zoe's gonna be in trouble soon. I can sense it!" She exclaimed.

The Winx and Mirta looked at one another before running out of the hall.

"She's not here!" Reina exclaimed.

"She can't have gotten far!" Flora exclaimed.

"We have to find her. Let's go!" Bloom commanded.

They ran into a nearby forest and transformed.

The gem fairy summoned the emerald necklace and it floated in front of them glowing brightly.

"This way! Hurry!" Reina exclaimed.

They flew off as fast as their wings would carry them.

* * *

><p>With Marlee driving, all the girls in the car were singing happily- and off key.<p>

"_Please don't stop the music!" _They all swayed to the beat.

Nearby, the Wizards watched, waiting to make their move.

Ogron nodded silently to them and they went into action.

Anagan zoomed out in front of the car.

Marlee pressed on the brakes, causing the other girls to snap forward in their seats.

"Ow! What was that?" Joanna complained from the back.

Marlee tried reversing, but Gantlos was behind the car.

She tried turning it to go into a side road, but Duman teleported in front of the car, grinning.

The girls screamed.

"_Him!"_ Zoe thought, eyes widening.

She began to quake in fear, even more than the other girls.

"You're not going anywhere, _fairy._" Ogron appeared on her side of the car and yanked her out, using magic to phase her through the door.

She hit the ground hard enough for the wind to be knocked out of her.

"ZOE!" They all screamed.

"The other girls are not needed. Dispose of them." Ogron waved them off, smirking at Zoe, who looked at him with a look of pure terror.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP US!" She screamed.

Marlee was trying to drive away with the others, but Gantlos slammed down the road in front of them, creating a ditch.

Before Marlee could stop, the car fell into the ditch.

"Oh my gosh. Mum and Dad are going to kill me!" Marlee wailed.

"IS THAT ALL YOU'RE COMPLAINING ABOUT, MARLEE SERENA KENNEDY? WE'VE BEEN PUSHED INTO A FREAKING DITCH BY FREAKY PEOPLE WITH POWERS WHO'VE GOT ZOE AND THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT?" The other three girls yelled.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THEM! _ESPECIALLY_ MUM!"

Gantlos looked down into the ditch and smirked at them.

"I'd say it's been a pleasure meeting you, but really it hasn't." He held up his hands and began to close the ditch on them.

They hugged each other in fear and wailed.

They glanced up to see Gantlos blasted across the ditch by a combination of pink and orange light.

Flora and Mirta appeared above them.

"More freaky people with powers!" They cried out.

Flora and Mirta looked at one another, before the plant fairy caused some plants to grow beneath the car, pushing it above the surface.

The girls were still quaking in terror as the two fairies helped them out of the car.

"They've got Zoe!" Joanna exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Our friends are going to save her." Mirta reassured them, putting a calming spell on the four ordinary girls.

"Who are you?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

"We're the good guys. The Wizards that attacked you just now are the bad guys who want Zoe's powers."

"Powers? What powers?" Caitlin asked incredulously.

"We'll explain when your friend is out of danger." Flora and Mirta combined their magic to repair the road and Marlee's car.

"Go home now!" Mirta exclaimed.

"But what about Zoe?" Marlee asked.

"We'll take her home. Now GO!"

Marlee didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

><p>The other fairies surrounded the other three Wizards.<p>

"Let her go, Ogron!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Who, me? Just let go of this incredible source of power?" He shook Zoe as he held her in the air and she cried out in pain.

"_Quit hurting her!"_ Reina snarled.

Gantlos reappeared next to him.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked weakly.

Stella fired off a blast of sunlight at him, but he held up his hand and crushed it.

Stella's eyes widened.

"Be careful Stella! We can't hurt Zoe!"Aisha pointed out.

Tecna held her hands in the air and sent a data blast at Anagan, who merely dodged it, causing it to snap a tree behind him in half and tumble towards them.

The girls flew out of the way while the Wizards dodged.

"Morphix Whip!" Aisha held her hands above her head and a whip formed.

She lashed it out towards Ogron, shocking him with a blast of energy that did not hurt Zoe.

Zoe dropped to the ground and ran off screaming.

"Get her!" Ogron commanded, pointing after her. Anagan and Duman ran off after her.

"Oh no you don't!" Reina and Musa flew off after them, leaving Bloom, Stella, Aisha and Tecna to face off against Ogron and Gantlos.

* * *

><p>Zoe breathed heavily as she ran off.<p>

"_This can't be happening to me. This can't be happening to me! All I wanted to see was a concert!" _She thought.

She ran and ran, not looking back as she did.

She bumped into Anagan.

She backed up, but bumped into Duman, who gripped her tightly by the shoulders.

Zoe tried to break free, but Duman's grip was too strong.

"Let her go, you freak! _YAH!_" A bronze coloured energy beam smacked Duman back so hard, he was blasted through several trees behind him.

Anagan turned to see Reina in front of him, Musa descending behind her.

"SONIC BLAST!"

"TOPAZ TORNADO!"

The two attacks combined, sending Anagan through the air, joining Duman where he fell.

"You're those girls that tried to tell me I was a fairy before!" Zoe backed up apprehensively.

"We're not here to hurt you, Zoe. We're here to help you and protect you against them!" Musa pointed to the Wizards behind her.

Zoe squealed and ran behind the more experienced fairies for cover who at once got in a battle stance.

Zoe watched in awe as Musa and Reina fought Anagan and Duman with all their might.

"I have to help these girls! But how?" She wondered frantically.

She felt a gust of wind over her and she ducked as Flora and Mirta flew onto the scene.

"You're outnumbered, Duman, Anagan!" Mirta exclaimed.

"Oh?" Anagan raised an eyebrow and multiplied himself.

"That I didn't account for." Musa remarked dryly.

They screamed as they were blasted through the air.

"Come out, come out wherever you are little fairy!" Anagan called out.

"Yeah, we only want your powers!"

Zoe ran as far as she could, scrambled up a tree and hid within its branches, watching the evil pair look for her somewhere in the distance.

"_Zoe…"_

Her eyes widened as she heard an unfamiliar female voice that felt so close, like the voice was being whispered right next to her…

She glanced around and saw no one next to her.

"_What was that? More freaky powers?" _She thought.

"_Your powers are not freaky, Zoe. Your powers are special. They make you special."_

"_Who are you? __**What**__ are you?"_ She thought.

"_I am the spirit of your powers Zoe. Do not be afraid of them. You are destined for great things. Those fairies you saw… You're one of them Zoe. You are a fairy too. A very special fairy. They are on your side. Trust them." _The voice said.

"_Me? A fairy? That's what these freaky powers are? I'll have wings like those other girls?" _Zoe asked.

"_Yes… Let the magic flow through your veins, Zoe. You are the Fairy of Biology. Do not let those Wizards control you through your fear of them…" _The voice trailed off.

Zoe held her breath as Duman appeared below her.

"Wait… Where's the other guy?" She wondered.

"I'm right behind you, _fairy._" Anagan blasted her unceremoniously to the ground.

"Get away from me!" She backed away into a tree.

"Where you gonna go, little fairy? Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide…" Duman grinned.

"No… No… NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Green light engulfed her, the force of it propelling the two wizards away.

Floating off the ground slightly, Zoe began to transform.

She felt the magic course though her veins as her outfit morphed into a flowing black skirt that was long at the back and short in the front with green trim around the waist and hem. Her top changed into a black corset top with green lacing at the front and green spaghetti straps.

Dark green fingerless gloves formed up to her wrists and a new, green headband appeared in her hair. The light moved to her feet and dark green sandals appeared on her feet.

She felt a tugging sensation on her back and clear, beautiful, dragonfly wings emerged.

When the light subsided, she looked at her new outfit in awe.

When she glanced behind her to see wings on her back, she cried out in shock.

"WOAH!" Her eyes widened.

She heard laughter around her.

"Silly little fairy. Do you think growing your wings is going to help you here? In fact, they just may be to your disadvantage…" Ogron emerged from the shadows, the other Wizards behind him.

"She won't be alone!"

The eight older fairies descended on the scene.

The Wizards growled.

"Humph. You win this time, fairies. But don't think we won't stop hunting all the Earth fairies left!" Ogron clapped his hands and all four Wizards disappeared.

"Zoe, are you okay?" Reina flew to her side.

"I'm okay physically. Just very confused… and scared." Zoe shuddered.

"And the wings…" She flapped them slightly and floated off the ground.

Her heart almost stopped.

"This... This is all too much to take in… _And my friends! What happened to my friends?_" She asked worriedly.

"They are fine. We made sure of it." Flora smiled reassuringly.

"Ugh…" Zoe shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe this…" She said, still in shock.

"You'd better believe it!" Stella exclaimed.

"Come. We can get you home." Reina put a hand on her shoulder.

"The wings… _How do I get rid of the wings?!_" Zoe freaked out.

"Just relax, Zoe. _Relax._ Take deep breaths…" Mirta instructed as she and the others detransformed.

Zoe did as she instructed and soon her fairy form faded away, the clothes she was wearing before reappeared.

She looked around at herself still in shock.

"I think she's in shock…" Stella remarked.

"_No…_ Really?" Musa asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at the sun and moon fairy.

"I have to get home! Suppose mama and dad find out I left! I'd be in so much trouble…" She nearly started chewing her nails, but decided on shaking her hands instead.

"And the _imps _asked for Rihanna memorabilia! I left it in the car with Marlee! What if it got destroyed? Mama and dad will definitely find out then!"

"And what if those Wizards come after me?" She asked worriedly. "My family… I don't want them to get hurt!" She exclaimed.

"Come on. Let's get you home. What's your address?" Stella asked, slipping her ring off her finger and activating its sceptre form.

Zoe blinked at this.

"Uh… 63 Crescent Way?" Zoe shrugged.

"Okay!" Stella swiped the sceptre and they all disappeared.

* * *

><p>They reappeared in Zoe's room.<p>

"Nice…" Stella nodded in approval.

"You said you left your things with a girl named Marlee, right?" She asked.

Zoe nodded.

"What's her address?"

Zoe gave it to her.

"I'll be right back." Stella disappeared.

A few minutes later, Stella was back, clutching a black bag in tow.

"Here's your stuff! Marlee was very glad to hear that you're okay!" Stella smiled.

Zoe yawned.

"You're tired. Can't blame you after tonight…" Reina shrugged. "Is there somewhere where we can explain what happened to you and your friends later?" She asked.

"Well, dad's working later today, mama's going out with friends and my siblings are spending the day at a friend's house so you could come here I guess…" Zoe shrugged.

"What time is good?" Tecna asked, taking out her PDA.

"Uh… About 12 I guess…" Zoe yawned.

"We'll let you get some sleep…" Reina smiled. "If you need help, I'll know." She and the others transformed and flew out the window.

* * *

><p>Zoe bolted up out of the bed in a sweat, hair askew and pyjamas wrinkled.<p>

"It was just a dream. All just a dream. I didn't meet a bunch of evil wizards after the concert who tried to capture me and I didn't turn into a fairy…"

The phone rang, startling her.

"Zoe, are you okay?" Her father called up.

"Yeah, I am. Nothing's the matter…"

The phone rang again.

"Hello?" She asked sleepily.

"_Oh! Zoe Hadiya Barton! Thank goodness you're okay!"_ Emily's voice came through.

"That wasn't a dream?" Zoe wondered aloud.

"_What happened a couple hours ago? Nope, unfortunately. We were attacked by freaky dudes with powers, girls with wings descended from the sky and kicked their asses… Yep that all happened."_ Emily answered.

"One of them told me they'd come back here later to explain to us what's going on…" Zoe said.

"_Uh-huh. In about an hour or so. I'm on my way to your house." _Emily hung up and Zoe went wide-eyed.

"It DID happen!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Zoe! I do recall we asked for payment last night for covering up for you…" She looked around to see Sandra and Michael standing in the doorway. Sandra was the one who had spoken.

"And we'd like our payment before we leave…" Michael held out his hands and Sandra did the same.

"Here's your loot, you little imps." She rummaged in the bag and threw them their stuff.

"Now shoo!" She waved them out.

She bolted around the room, getting ready for the arrival of her friends and the fairies she met only a few hours ago.

"ARUGH!" She tumbled over to the ground in the shirt she was trying to put on.

Getting up with her hair messy once again, she grumbled as she tugged the shirt back on and combed out her hair.

She slid down the stair rail and landed at the bottom gracefully.

She sat in a nearby chair, waiting for her guests- both the usual and the unusual.

Soon enough the doorbell rang.

Getting up to answer, she found her friends there.

"ZOE!" They bolted through the door, knocking her over.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Emily and Marlee breathed in unison.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can you girls get off me please?" Zoe breathed.

"Sorry!" They chorused.

"Well they're glad to see you…"

They looked around to see the fairies from earlier standing behind them on the steps. Mirta was the one who had spoken.

"May we come in?" Bloom asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure…" Zoe and her friends stepped aside, allowing them to come in.

Shutting the door behind them, she led them over to her living room.

* * *

><p>"Let's start from the beginning, shall we?" Bloom said.<p>

"For a background, we must tell you the legend of the Gems of Arcelia." Reina said.

As Reina spoke, the girls all listened in rapt attention.

"So what you're saying is that these ancient fairies' powers reactivated in four Earth girls recently? And one of them is me?" Zoe asked incredulously.

"That is correct." Reina nodded. "You Zoe are the embodiment of one of those fairies' powers. You carry the power of Saisha, the Fairy of Biology and she is represented by the emerald necklace." Reina held her hands in front of her and made the box appear.

Opening it, she let the other girls look inside.

"Cool…" Caitlin and Joanna said in unison.

The emerald one glowed brightly and rose out of the box.

"Zoe, I think it's saying you need to claim your Gem now…" Reina said.

"_Claim_ my Gem?" Zoe raised an eyebrow.

Reina nodded.

Zoe walked forward apprehensively and reached out to grab it.

The Gem glowed so brightly that no one in the room could look at it directly as the light completely engulfed Zoe.

When it subsided, the emerald pendant on the end of the necklace was no longer a regular stone, but it was shaped like an ankh.

"It changed shape? I did not _expect_ that…" Reina said in surprise.

"It kind of makes sense I guess…" Zoe said as she fastened the necklace around her neck.

"How so?" Mirta asked.

"Here on Earth, there is a country called Egypt. In Egyptian mythology the ankh is also known as the key of life. I am the Fairy of Biology. Bio means life." Zoe explained.

"But you're not Egyptian…" Stella said, puzzled.

"No, but my _mother_ is. Before she met my father and became Mrs Barton, she lived in _al-Qāhira-_ Cairo in English as Khadija Al-Zahrani. I guess it sensed the Arab-Egyptian part of my heritage." Zoe said, fiddling with the pendant.

"Interesting story…" Tecna said.

"Not as interesting as yours." Zoe said.

"Now you say that you've got wings and all that stuff. Where did they go?" Marlee asked, puzzled.

"Easy! Fairies can summon their fairy form and change back at will." Mirta said.

"So can Zoe change too?" Emily asked.

"She sure can! We saw her in her fairy form." Musa said.

"Show us! Show us! Show us!" Zoe's friends chanted.

"Okay…" Zoe stretched and she transformed, hovering slightly above the ground once she finished.

"COOL!"

Musa spoke. "As you saw before, the Wizards are very dangerous people who will stop at nothing to acquire the power that they seek."

The younger girls' attention returned to the other fairies.

"We need to find the other three fairies before Ogron, Duman, Anagan and Gantlos do." Bloom said.

"What can I do?" Zoe asked.

"I don't like the idea of just leaving you here alone while we find the other fairies, but you can't exactly come with us yet…" Reina said.

"Why not put up some protection charms around the places Zoe and her friends frequent? That way it may hold off the Wizards for a while and alert us so we can come back and help her!" Mirta suggested.

Bloom nodded. "And some of us can come back when all the girls are found and give you basic training in your powers."

"But for now, we have to go…" Flora said.

"I understand." Zoe said, nodding.

"Before we go, we should put those spells in place now…" Reina said.

The fairies all nodded, transforming.

Zoe's friends all looked at one another. This was the weirdest thing they'd ever see…

"Come on Zoe. You need to fly with us. Show us where you and your friends go." Reina put a hand on her shoulder.

Zoe, looking unsure nodded flying upwards and towards the door- and stopped suddenly.

"Wait, what if someone sees us?" She asked.

"I've got it covered." Tecna said, holding up her hand to cast the cloaking spell over them.

And with that, Zoe, Reina, Mirta and the Winx took to the sky, Marlee and her other friends following below by car.


	4. Thai Travels

"Here we are in Bangkok, Thailand. Before I knew I was a fairy, I wanted to travel here someday and here I am. Just not in the way I had expected…" Bloom chuckled as she sat on the couch in the living room of the townhouse they had managed to arrange for themselves.

"It is a beautiful city… What lovely architecture!" Flora commented, gazing out the window at the city's unique brand of architecture.

"It is, isn't it?" Mirta sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Really nice." Reina shrugged, lounging with her legs off the side of an armchair reading a tourist book about the city.

"Thai phrases and grammar…" Tecna sat on the floor, Indian-style as she browsed a fairly large Thai to English dictionary. Earth's languages are actually pretty fascinating! I think I may find a new hobby once we get back to Magix…"

"Not to mention the music isn't so bad!" Musa called from another room, where she had turned on a radio and some music was playing.

"I hear they have some lovely national costumes!" Stella exclaimed.

Aisha chuckled. "Only you, Stella. Only you…"

The other girls burst out laughing at this.

"I'm going out to explore the town. Anyone coming?" Mirta asked.

"I am!" Reina exclaimed. "I don't want to be left alone with these people!"

'_These people'_ glared at her, with the exception of Flora and Tecna.

Reina glared right back, before grabbing a black handbag with red straps, putting in a few tourist guides and maps as she did, making sure that she had the ruby necklace in her possession.

* * *

><p>"You sure got out of there fast…" Mirta commented as she and Reina walked down the busy Bangkok street.<p>

"Well I wasn't about to stay with them any longer than I would have to. Some people might think it's an overreaction, but honestly if I hung around Bloom much, I _know_ it might turn into another situation like the one that happened at the Red Fountain exhibition all those years ago…" Reina frowned.

"You need to calm down. Hating them all isn't going to do you any good…" Mirta said.

"Maybe not, but I like hating them. They all deserve it for tearing apart my family like that. Do you know how much life on Isis has changed since my sister was banished? I moved up to the position of Heiress Apparent since she committed treason. _I'm_ going to have the burden of ruling Isis in the future. I haven't seen her in almost two years since she left. I have no clue where she is, how's she's doing and _I'm _supposed to calm down?" Reina raised an eyebrow.

"You have a point…" Mirta trailed off.

"I know I do."

"But seriously. You bring it up all the time and it makes you sound whiny."

"Wha-" Reina looked stunned.

"That's right. You're going to have to suck it up and deal with them. Besides, it's really Sky's fault for lying to both Bloom and your sister. Don't blame Bloom- even though her reaction to it didn't help…" Mirta said quietly.

Reina sighed. "You are right. Let's do something else, shall we? According to this map, Bangkok National Museum is nearby. Shall we go check it out?"

Mirta glanced down at the map Reina was holding. "Sure, why not? Looks like some interesting stuff might be in there…"

A few minutes later, they stood outside the museum, looking up at the flags fluttering above the white walls with black metal fencing and gates.

"This building itself is a work of art…" Reina said in awe, gazing at the building inside, the roof of which was designed in traditional Thai architecture style.

"You're telling me…" Mirta said in a similar tone as they entered.

As they glanced at a painting, they began talking.

"I don't really know why my sister had so much disdain for this planet other than the obvious. It doesn't seem so bad at all…" Reina said.

"True. I think I may just come back here more often although technically now we're not supposed to be on vacation. We're supposed to be finding Farah's chosen one before any harm can come to her..." Mirta smiled.

Just then, Reina felt the energy of the ruby pendant activate in her handbag.

Mirta, noting Reina's expression guessed what was up.

"Farah's _little friend_ is around, isn't she?" She said quietly.

Reina nodded.

"Perhaps we should split up. We would be able to cover more ground."

Reina raised an eyebrow. "How will you find her without me and the ruby?"

"With my emotion-based powers I should be able to find her or at least come close since Farah was an Empath fairy as well."

"That is right. Those with similar power sources do share a magical link in some way…" Reina realised.

"Just like the story with Musa and Galatea. Galatea used her powers to contact Musa and let her know she was captured by the Trix when Baltor attacked the school two years ago…" Mirta said.

"I like the idea, but we should stick together, just in case. And perhaps because of your affinity with her power she'd be likely to trust you more, but we need to be together if the Wizards of the Black Circle decide to show up..."

* * *

><p>As they walked through the museum, they paid close attention to several teen girls who could possibly be the next Farah.<p>

When they turned a corner, they saw a bunch of girls all with their hair in ponytails and wearing a uniform of a white elbow-length blouse with embroidery of their school crest on one side, black pleated mid-calf skirt with a black belt and black Mary Janes with white socks.

"I am glad that I never had to wear a uniform when I went to school…" Reina shuddered at the thought.

"Where did you go to school?" Mirta asked curiously.

"I was private tutored at the palace, just like Diaspro was. I wanted to go to Beta Academy, but my parents wanted us both close to them." Reina answered.

"How did you manage to persuade King Midas and Queen Vashti to let you come on this dangerous mission?" Mirta asked, curious.

"They saw it as a duty to an ancestor of the royal line. They didn't like the danger part, but they wanted Arcelia's goals to be fulfilled and that took priority for them." Reina shrugged.

The ruby pendant pulsated again, cutting off further conversation.

"She's among those girls Mirta, but which one is she?" Reina wondered.

"Let me see…" Mirta focused for a moment, but her eyes strayed to a girl who had wandered off from the others.

The girl flicked her shoulder-length ponytail off her shoulder as she took out a writing pad, pen and began to make notes. She was shorter and thinner than many of the other girls were and wore rectangular-framed glasses.

"_It's her…"_ Mirta thought. _"I can feel the similarities in our powers."_

Reina followed Mirta's line of sight and spotted the girl as well.

She took out the gem and clasped it tightly in her hands to hide the glow before turning it to her.

"_This girl is Earth's next Fairy of Emotions! Farah, I've found your fairy."_ Reina smiled to herself.

Another girl walked over to her and began to speak in a worried tone.

"ทัศนีย์คุณกำลังทำอะไรที่หลงออก? คุณอาจจะได้หายไปในที่นี่หรือในปัญหา!" The other exclaimed.

"ฉันสุมาลีขอโทษ แต่ภาพเหล่านี้เป็นเพียงแค่มีฉันเพื่อให้จมอยู่กับพวกเขา ..." The first girl replied in a dreamy tone.

From what Mirta and Reina could see through the translation spell, the girl wearing glasses who had wandered off a.k.a. the fairy they were looking for was called Tasanee and her friend that came looking for her- Sumalee was warning her about getting lost or in trouble. Tasanee had gotten caught up in the paintings though and wasn't paying attention so she apologised.

"This spell isn't so bad. I can actually understand everything they say!" Mirta said in English.

Reina nodded in agreement.

"Come on. They're on the move." Mirta inclined her head to Tasanee and her schoolmates who were moving to another area of the museum.

"_I feel like such a stalker…" _They thought in unison.

* * *

><p>Outside the museum, they saw the girls walking off.<p>

"Should we follow?" Reina wondered.

"Of course! The sooner we inform her of her powers, the better!" Mirta exclaimed. "But the thing is, should we call the others."

"Nope. They can stay where they are." Reina said without a hint of malice for once, which Mirta did not fail to notice. "This girl- Tasanee- she is more important now. We'll only call the others if, Dragon forbid, The Wizards decide to put in an appearance…"

Mirta nodded before they walked off, keeping an eye on Tasanee the entire time.

"Once again, I feel like a stalker…" Reina muttered.

The girls separated and Tasanee walked off into a side road.

"Transform?" Reina asked.

"Transform." Mirta nodded.

They ducked inside an alley and transformed, also putting a cloaking spell on themselves before flying back out.

Hovering above the city, they soon spotted Tasanee once again, heading for a library.

As soon as she went inside they landed on the roof and cast a spell so they could see inside.

"We're not going to stay up here until she comes out, are we? It would get pretty boring if we did…" Reina asked.

"We'll stay for a bit. If she doesn't leave soon, I'll put a marking spell on her so we can sense wherever she is." Mirta said.

Reina nodded, agreeing with the suggestion.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the library, Tasanee picked up a few books and carried them to a table, along with a notebook and some pens.<p>

After a while of writing, her mind began to wander off.

"_I can't do this research anymore!"_ She thought in Thai. _"My mind keeps wandering off!"_

She glanced down at the covers of the books which when translated to English would indicate that they were about magic and the paranormal.

"_All these strange things have been happening around me lately… Things I cannot explain…" _She looked worried as she glanced down at her hands.

"_All my friends wonder why I stay away from them now, but they can't help me. They do not know what is the matter with me. __**I**__ do not know what is the matter with me…"_ She said sadly as she got up and gathered the books around her.

Returning some of them back on the shelves, she kept three of them in her hands and headed straight for the circulation desk.

"Ah. Miss Mookjai. Back again so soon?" The male librarian- an older gentleman with flecks of grey in his dark hair smiled warmly at her.

"Yes indeed Mr Wattana." Tasanee smiled back, albeit hesitantly.

The librarian did not fail to notice this. "Miss Mookjai, are you alright?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Ah. Yes, yes. I'm fine…" Her mind was brought back down to Earth again at his question and her voice although still light and dreamy still had a hint of uncertainty in it.

Mr Wattana looked unconvinced but said no more about the subject as he took care of the books Tasanee wanted.

* * *

><p>"She loves the books, doesn't she?" Mirta smiled. She too knew what it was like to be fond of books. When she was at Alfea, she often spent much of her free time in both Alfea's library and the Magix Central Library.<p>

Reina on the other hand…

"I hated reading. All the books we had in the royal library were some of the most boring things ever. I don't care much for history, civics or politics…" She shrugged.

"Well then, you need to broaden your horizons…" Mirta trailed off as she saw Tasanee getting ready to leave.

"Let's go." Mirta hovered slightly.

_"I still feel like a stalker…"_ Reina muttered under her breath, standing up.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Tasanee walked down a road, carrying her books in one arm, and her backpack half-on, half-off.<p>

"_What a way to end school and start the summer holidays…" _She thought.

Not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into someone.

"Oops. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I-"

She glanced up to see a tall, thick-set girl that resembled an Asian humanoid version of a pug, looking pissed.

"Ah. Heh-heh… Abhasra. Hi. I didn't see you there…" Tasanee chuckled nervously.

"You did not see me? Then maybe you should pay attention to where you are going, whimp!"

Abhasra shoved her to the ground and the books she carried went flying.

"Hey! Ouch!" Tasanee corrected her glasses which almost slid off her face and tried to reach for the books but Abhasra reached them first and picked them up, backhanding Tasanee to the ground, breaking her glasses in the process.

"What's this? Books? How lame. What are they about?" Abhasra leafed through one.

"Magic, spells and all that legend crap? What are you, five? This isn't Neverland you know!" Abhasra laughed.

At this some other girls who were apparently Abhasra's friends, gathered around her.

"Look girls, Tasanee still believes in magic! The poor little baby…" Abhasra and her friends laughed as she ripped apart one of the books.

All of a sudden, a few adults appeared out of nowhere and began to chastise the girls.

"Abhasra! What are you doing to that poor child? Leave her alone!" One particularly stern-looking woman scolded.

"Mother?" Abhasra said, startled.

"How dare you bother this poor little child, Somchai! I am disappointed in you!" An older man said.

"Father?" Another girl to her right said, looking scared.

"But where did they come from?" Another asked, terrified.

"Go home right now!" The adults yelled in unison.

The girls didn't wait to be told twice before scarpering.

"What just happened?" Tasanee asked in a daze.

She looked up to see two young women appear in front of her- Mirta and Reina, still in their fairy forms.

She wiped her eyes. "This is not right. People don't have wings… Perhaps I am seeing things. My glasses are broken is all. Wait- oh crap! My glasses are broken! How in the name of Buddha am I going to see now?" She asked worriedly, looking around, her sight blurry.

"No worries." Reina said. "That can easily be fixed with a simple repair spell."

She took the pieces of Tasanee's glasses and held them together in her hands which glowed a bright blue before revealing the glasses looking as if nothing had happened to them.

"Thanks. How did you fix my glasses so…Whoa." She trailed off as she took in Reina and Mirta's full appearance.

"You… What are you?" She said in awe.

"Do you believe in fairies by any chance?" Mirta asked.

"No way… You girls are serious? Those are just costumes you are wearing. Have to be…" Tasanee said, more to herself.

"Can a costume do this?" Reina asked as she and Mirta flew around Tasanee in a circle.

"Seriously? This is so exciting!" Tasanee squealed.

"Well you certainly are excited…" Mirta chuckled.

"All these weird things keep happening to me lately… Things I cannot explain… _Perhaps…_ You can help me? I get the feeling that I can trust you. That's been happening for a while now. I can sense how people feel towards me and stuff. I think you're telling the truth…" Tasanee trailed off.

Mirta and Reina glanced at one another.

"We are. Now, what's your name?" Mirta asked gently.

"My name? Tasanee. Tasanee Mookjai." She said, still in awe of the two older fairies.

"I'm Reina and this is Mirta." Reina gestured over to Mirta, who waved.

"Well Tasanee, this may come as a bit of a shock, but you… _you're one of us._" Reina said.

"Wait… _I'm _a fairy… Like you two? Really?" Tasanee asked softly.

"Yes, you are." Reina and Mirta de-transformed.

"Magic… is real… Wow. I never stopped believing in magic you know. Ever since I was a little girl, I always wanted to be a fairy with all the powers and wings and everything. Please tell me this isn't a joke…" Tasanee asked hesitantly, hoping with all her heart that Mirta and Reina weren't playing a joke on her.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Mirta smiled encouragingly as she used magic to repair Tasanee's damaged books.

Tasanee looked as if she was in a daze as her eyes glanced over for a few moments…

She shook her head to clear it.

"You are real… Real fairies… And what you say is true… I'm a fairy too…" She said softly, glancing at her hands, which glowed red for a brief moment.

"That is right, Tasanee. You're a fairy like us. You are the Fairy of Emotions. I have that power as well." Mirta explained.

"And you're not just any fairy, Tasanee. You see…" Reina paused.

"You are the reincarnation of an Earth fairy that lived long ago. Her name was Farah." Reina said.

"Wait… No way… This… This is too much to take in." Tasanee held her hands to her head and shook it.

"I can understand that…" Mirta nodded.

"Can we talk again sometime? Only my mother is expecting me home in half an hour… What am I going to tell her?" Tasanee wondered.

"You don't have to tell her immediately if you do not want to, if you do not feel you are ready…" Reina said. "The fairy we found before you- she decided not to tell her family until she was ready."

"Another fairy?" Tasanee asked in surprise.

Mirta nodded. "There are four of you here on Earth and you are only the second to be found…"

"Wait… On Earth… You're not from Earth?" Tasanee's eyes widened.

"We can talk some other time. You said you needed to get home to your mother, didn't you?" Reina asked.

Tasanee nodded.

"Go ahead. And take this." Reina handed her the ruby pendant.

"This gem symbolizes the power that you and Farah share. It is yours to keep."

As Tasanee held it, the ruby pendant shaped itself into a heart.

"Rather fitting…" Mirta raised an eyebrow at it.

"We are here in Bangkok with six other fairies. If you need any help from us, I will know." Reina put a hand on her shoulder.

Tasanee nodded, before putting the necklace on, but hiding the pendant under her blouse.

"It was nice meeting you, Mirta and Reina! Can I come talk to you and your friends tomorrow about this whole fairy thing?" She asked.

"Of course- any time! Here's a map to where we are staying, although your magic will help you to sense our magic so you may not need it…" Mirta handed her a map of the city.

Tasanee put it into her backpack.

"I will see you tomorrow!" Tasanee waved cheerfully, before running off.

Reina and Mirta looked at one another before transforming.

"She was rather… enthusiastic about being a fairy. That was rather easy…" Reina commented.

"Well she never truly stopped believing in magic, so I suppose that helps…" Mirta shrugged before the pair took off.

_Little did they know that nearby, Gantlos loomed in the shadows, watching the entire thing…._


	5. The Fairy of Emotions

Tasanee sat on the balcony of the apartment she shared with her mother, looking out at the cityscape view around her, backpack clutched in her lap. It was about mid-morning on a Saturday so the inhabitants of the area were already out and about and the streets were already filled with traffic.

Today she had donned a simple short-sleeved light pink ruffled blouse, black jeans, pink flats and her hair was down, reaching a few inches below her shoulders.

"_Mum?_ I am going out today!" Tasanee called out in Thai, standing up and heading back inside.

The apartment was fairly large, but not extravagant and was decorated in a mixture of modern style and traditional Thai style, with a few paintings here and there adorning the walls.

"Where are you going? Will you need me to drive you there?" Her mother asked, walking into the living room from the adjacent kitchen. She looked not much different than Tasanee herself save for a silver streak in her dark hair which was rolled up into a bun and being half a foot taller.

"No. I will not need you to drive me today, Mum. I can take the bus." Tasanee said.

Her mother raised an eyebrow but then shrugged. "Fine. Just be careful Nee-Nee. I want to see you again in one piece."

"Okay mum. I will see you later!" Tasanee waved as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you found her and didn't call us…" Bloom said, sounding slightly put out.<p>

"_Relax. _Just be glad they found her with no problems!" Stella exclaimed.

"Yes, Tasanee seems rather nice and I am sure she would have made Farah proud." Mirta said.

"Speaking of Tasanee, she is nearby..." Reina perked up.

Minutes later, the doorbell rang and the gem fairy went to get it.

"Hey everyone, this is Tasanee…" Reina gestured to the younger fairy that stood beside her looking shy.

"She's rather short, isn't she?" Stella raised an eyebrow.

"As if her height matters Stel…" Aisha rolled her eyes.

"_What are they saying?" _Tasanee asked Reina in Thai.

"_They are- wait, you do not speak English?" _Reina asked.

"_I know only a few words of it…" _Tasanee said, looking unsure.

Mirta noticed her expression. "Hey girls! Could you put that translation spell on and start speaking in Tasanee's language? She can't speak English…"

"Sorry…" They said in unison as they cast the spell.

"So Tasanee, how are you feeling? Tell me." Mirta said.

"I am feeling okay, I suppose. I had no problems getting here; I left my mother in good health before she went out with some friends of hers… And my powers have not been acting up so much since Reina gave me the necklace." Tasanee said quietly, touching the heart shaped ruby pendant.

"Forgive me. But this is not so easy for me to believe. Farangs such as yourselves… Not even from this planet…" Tasanee said.

"'_Farang'_?" Tecna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It is not a particularly standard word in Thai language. It is what we locals call foreigners such as you are…" Tasanee explained. "Although we have never had such foreigners as you…"

"Ah." Tecna nodded.

"Well you see Tasanee, Earth isn't the only planet that exists. All of us come from different planets." Bloom started. "For example, I come from Domino."

"I hail from Linphea." Flora said.

"Andros right here." Aisha said.

"Zenith."

"Kingdom of Solaria! Of which _I_ will be the future Queen!"

"Melody!"

"I am from Psyche." Mirta said.

"And I was born on Isis." Reina said. "Now that we've got all that boring introductions stuff out of the way…"

"We get to teach you a bit of magic history and how we all ended up here today…" Tecna said, pulling a projector device from her pocket.

"Ooooh…" Tasanee's eyes widened in awe as each fairy used it in turn to tell the tale of how they came to be in Bangkok.

"So, let me try to understand this. There are several planets in other galaxies where everyone has some sort of magic. Earth used to have magic, but these bad men… These _'Wizards of the Black Circle' _as you call them stole it all- or rather _thought_ they did and now they are after me and three other girls who are the last fairies of Earth?" Tasanee said, half horrified, half amazed.

"Yes, that is all true. Now Tasanee, I know that this is hard to accept, but it will work out for you in the end…" Flora said.

"That's right. And we'll all be there to help you along the way." Aisha nodded.

"Wow. You hardly know me, yet you will help me in such a way. I do not know what to say…" Tasanee said quietly.

"You don't have to say anything Tasanee! I'm sure you'll make a great fairy! Just like me!" Stella exclaimed.

"Will being a fairy make me as full of myself as Stella seems to be?" Tasanee asked half-jokingly, making all present except Stella burst out laughing or snickering.

"I think I'm going to like you Tasanee!" Musa snickered even more when she glanced at the look on Stella's face.

Mirta chuckled. "No. Not all of us are like that, you see. I am not. And Stella really isn't all that bad once you get to know her. It is the same as with people on Earth- there are evil and unpleasant people as well as good. Laufeia for one was one of the worst magical criminals in history and she was a fairy, Enchantix level and all…"

"Enough with the boring history! We're right here, right now and we're gonna help you learn to be a true fairy!" Stella exclaimed. "And soon you'll get the most important part of all of that… Your wings!"

"Fairies _usually_ gain them while experiencing a strong emotion such as fear, anger or even determination." Mirta said.

"But I am not experiencing any of those emotions right now…" Tasanee said, not quite understanding.

"True. But you are the Fairy of Emotions. You can _feel _things; feel magic more than most other types can." The older fairy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about gaining your wings just yet, Tasanee. They will come in time. Trust me." Bloom smiled reassuringly at the younger fairy.

"Bloom would know about getting her wings under a strong emotion…" Tecna said.

"How could I ever forget that?" Bloom said.

"What happened?" Tasanee asked curiously.

"It's a long story, Tasanee. We can tell you about it later." Bloom said.

"For now, we can teach you some other basics of fairy magic and Mirta can help you with your specific power type." Flora handed her a cup of tea.

"Tea? Why do I need tea?" Tasanee raised an eyebrow.

"It's to help you relax. I might not have your powers, but I can still feel that you're nervous." Flora smiled.

"Thanks." Tasanee took a sip.

"So… Tasanee, what _can_ you do exactly so far?" Tecna asked.

"Well the first sign that I wasn't… normal came when I just started feeling these emotions out of nowhere. I remember I was at school about three months before now, having my lunch. Then, quite unexpectedly I start feeling all these different emotions at once! Happiness, sadness, fear, anger… It gave me such a bad headache that I passed out and when I woke up, I found myself with the school nurse… My mother had to pick me up from school and take me home because the pain was too much for me to do anything else that day!" Tasanee exclaimed.

"Does it still happen now?" Reina asked.

"Somewhat… I still feel other people's emotions even now but I think I can block them out a bit since they seem… How do I put this? _Dulled... Distant…_ Occasionally though that control breaks and I feel them all rushing at me again. It really _is_ quite the painful experience…" Tasanee winced at the thought.

"Tell me about it." Mirta sighed. "That's the hardest thing about having our type of powers- being unable to block out other people's emotions. It's going to have to be one of the first things you learn or you're going to be in for a lifetime of painful headaches..."

"Now, onto a lesson in basic magic. Let's start with basics, shall we? Energy blasts…" Reina held up a ball of dark blue energy.

* * *

><p>"Mum! <em>Mum!<em> Where are you?" Tasanee walked through her home later that evening, looking for her mother.

Her mother didn't answer.

"She must be out with her friends still… She hasn't had much time off lately. I do not blame her…"

Tasanee stopped where she was suddenly and her eyes glassed over slightly.

Suddenly, she was hit with a large blast of negative emotion which floored her and she clutched her hands to her head, shrieking in pain as she did.

"What is going on?" She wondered. "Where is all this negative emotion coming from? _What's happening to me?"_

"Something out of your own worst nightmares…" A voice said as four male figures appeared surrounding her.

As the voice had spoken in English, Tasanee didn't understand them but she could tell that they were trouble as she glanced up at them and saw not only the menacing looks in their eyes but felt the negative emotions pulsating from them, enough to make her feel slightly queasy in addition to the pounding headache she was now experiencing.

"Wait… You're the Wizards of the Black Circle. The ones that the Winx, Mirta and Reina told me about!" She tried to slide away on the floor, but bumped into Gantlos, who looked down at her.

"Where do you think you're going, little fairy? You have something we want…" As he spoke this time in Thai, she realised that he was the one that had spoken earlier and her eyes widened.

"You're the keeper of Farah's magic and we've just come to collect it is all…" Ogron spoke next in what most people would think was a cordial tone but Tasanee knew better.

"H- how can you collect something that isn't yours?" Tasanee stammered.

"_Isn't ours_? Really now? It won't be that way for long…" Anagan chuckled.

Tasanee tried to stand up but Duman turned into a giant snake and wrapped his coils around her body, leaving only above her shoulders free.

"_I have got to get out of here. What if mum comes home and finds these men here? Who is to say they won't try to hurt her as well?" _She thought frantically, squirming. _She couldn't let her mother- her only relative in the world get hurt because of her… She had to lead them away somehow…_

"No _usssssssssse_, little fairy." Duman hissed, still in his snake form. "You can't _esssssssssssssscape_ _thessssssssssse coilssssssssss…_"

The coils were squeezing her even tighter, she couldn't breathe, and her vision began to grow dark…

Then she felt a familiar emotional aura in the distance and in her mind's eye, she saw her mother across town, getting ready to return home.

She jerked up suddenly as Duman's coils began to unwrap from around her and she fell to the ground on all fours.

She looked around for an exit frantically. They were in the way of the door so that was out. That left the balcony, but then they'd surely come after her… She would have to jump- but she couldn't fly… She'd fall to her death! And her mother _did_ say that she wanted to see her again in one piece…

The Wizards around her raised their arms and began to glow black…

Her mother was getting closer…

She needed to get away and somehow get those fairies to help her…

She had no choice. She had to try and run for it. Perhaps if she died in the attempt, her power would go to some other girl that was braver than she was and more deserving of having Farah's power. Like Sumalee, her best friend. Sumalee was always more adventurous than she was…

"_No. I have to at least try…"_ She thought.

Making a sudden movement, she stood up quickly and managed to duck through between Gantlos and Anagan since she was small enough.

"Wha…" Their spell broke as she ran for the balcony.

"She'll get away! After her!" Ogron exclaimed.

Tasanee rattled the handle of the balcony door but before she could open it, Anagan grabbed her wrist.

"Nice try." He smirked.

She glowed bright red and a force field the same colour surrounded her, knocking the Wizards back.

A split second later, she had the door open and shut it behind her so hard that the glass cracked and the handle broke off.

Looking back to see The Wizards getting back up, she glanced over the edge of the balcony, seeing the ground far, _far_ below her and she started to quiver.

"_Now is __**not**__ the time to be afraid of heights, Tasanee Mookjai…" _She thought.

She stood up on the edge of the balcony and just as The Wizards reached the door, she jumped off.

"_Come on, come on, come on… Fairy wings kick in please…" _She chanted as the ground rushed closer and closer.

"Come on please! I don't want to die!" She exclaimed.

"Come on, come on!"

She began to glow and her descent slowed slightly.

She felt her magic running through her veins even more than before as a voice spoke to her.

"_Tasanee, you can do this. You are the Fairy of Emotions. Focus on your Winx!"_

"Come on Tasanee! You can do this! You can transform!" She cried.

Her form began to change.

Her old outfit faded away and was replaced by a knee-length silver Thai jakgree with a dark red trail, a dark red belt and dark red open-toed high-heeled ankle boots. Her hair rolled itself into a bun held up with a dark red and silver striped band and matching hair sticks in the bun. Glittery translucent wings that were shaped like Tinkerbell's and had a dark red tinge to them appeared on her back in a swirl of red light.

She glanced around at her wings only to see the Wizards right behind her.

"What pretty wings you have there Tasanee. It'll be _almost_ a pity to tear them off…" Duman smirked.

"_Please… Someone help me… I need help… I can't do this alone…"_ She thought, hoping that somehow the other fairies would know that she was in serious trouble as she dodged a spell from Ogron.

* * *

><p>"You girls ready to check out the night scene in this city?" Musa asked as the Winx, Mirta and Reina got ready to leave the house.<p>

"I sure am!" Aisha exclaimed. "Tasanee is lucky to live in a city like this! Too bad she doesn't really seem the type to go to clubs…" She shrugged.

"Wait. Hold on a minute…" Reina sunk into a chair and put a hand to her head. "Do you feel that?" She asked worriedly.

"I feel it too." Mirta said, also holding a hand to her forehead.

"So do I…" Musa and Flora said in unison.

"I think we're going to have to put off the fun for tonight girls. Tasanee's in trouble!" Bloom exclaimed.

They all tossed their handbags into the chair before transforming and flying out the window one by one.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, over the skies of Bangkok, Tasanee was not faring very well against the Wizards of the Black Circle.<p>

"You barely know any magic! How do you expect to stand a chance against us?" Ogron taunted.

"Your powers have barely awakened and you didn't even know you were a fairy until yesterday!" Duman flew at her in the form of an eagle and scratched at her with his talons, leaving some deep gashes in her right arm, which even glowed slightly as they seeped blood.

Tasanee shrieked as the gashes began to burn like acid and put a hand to it.

She began to lose height.

"What's the matter, small fry? Can't take a little pain?" Duman asked tauntingly as her eyes began to water.

She tried to fire an energy blast at them but it fizzled out before it even reached halfway towards her opponents.

"Pathetic." Gantlos chuckled.

He clapped his hands together and sonic waves emanated from them hitting the young fairy and sending her slamming into a wall.

Her fairy form began to flicker between that and her civilian state as she clutched her arm.

Her entire body was now pounding even more than before as if someone was constantly whacking her all over with a giant, scalding mallet.

Was being a fairy always this painful?

Ogron fired another spell at her and when it hit, she saw bindingly bright stars.

Anagan flew up to her and threw her onto the roof of a nearby building and when she hit it, her fairy form disappeared.

"_You know,_ we don't really need her alive to steal her powers as long as we take them right after death…" He said, looking at Tasanee, who was struggling to stand up, still clutching her bleeding arm.

"True…" Ogron agreed.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Eight different coloured blasts of light hit the Wizards, sending them careening off the roof.

"Tasanee!" Reina exclaimed as she saw the young Thai fairy pass out from exhaustion.

"Is she okay?" Stella asked.

"Does she _look_ okay to you Stella?" Reina, Aisha and Musa snapped in unison.

The Wizards of the Black Circle flew back up and landed opposite them.

Reina immediately flew in front of Tasanee in a fighting/protective stance and the other fairies surrounded them, facing out and also in fighting stances.

"Well, well, well. It looks like the fairies want a fight. What do you say we give them one, gentlemen?" Ogron smiled.

They all attacked at once and immediately the fairies all put up their shields.

"Data Storm!" Tecna yelled.

A stream of digital data lifted itself off her dome and surrounded the Wizards, pelting down at them.

"Ivy Wrap!" Flora extended her hands and vines emerged from the roof, wrapping up each of the Wizards individually.

"Sound Cage!" Musa yelled.

A disco ball encased the Wizards and speakers appeared in the sides, blasting loud, awful music that only the targets could hear.

"ENOUGH!" Ogron blasted the spells affecting them apart and the evil wizards flew above them.

Seven of the fairies flew up to attack them and Reina stayed behind with Tasanee.

Using her Fairy Dust, she healed the younger fairy and she sat up, looking and feeling groggy.

"What happened to me? I-" She glanced up at Reina and everything flooded back to her.

"Ouch. My head hurts. The Wizards of the Black Circle really gave me a beating!" She groaned.

"Oh they did. But they're being taken care of at the moment by the others. They did worse to you than they did to Zoe. I shudder to think of what they might pull on the other two girls…"

"Is Zoe okay? I mean you were there to protect her the last time, but what happens if they try to attack her again while you're gone? What will happen to me if they try to attack me when you're looking for the other two girls? Suppose they get to the other two before you do?" Tasanee said in a rush.

"Calm down, Tasanee. Things will work out for all four of you in the end. We'll make sure of it- despite any turbulence we might have on the way. Now, do you think you can fly again?" Reina asked.

"I think so…" Tasanee stood up and although still slightly out of it, managed to transform again.

"Come. I will take you back home." Reina smiled at her.

"Home? Oh- oh my goodness! My mother! What will she think? What will she say? The apartment was practically blown apart when the Wizards tried capturing me there… What must she be thinking when she sees out home like that- that is if the neighbours haven't gotten there first! Oh my…" Tasanee's eyes widened in worry.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the fight above the skies of Bangkok was pretty intense.<p>

"Dragon Fury!" Bloom raised her hands and the Great Dragon appeared in front of her and rushed towards the Wizards, who dodged.

Gantlos fired a sonic wave attack which blew them back quite some distance, but they quickly recovered.

"Lunar Sweep!" Stella caused a beam of light to come from the moon and knock straight into their opponents.

"I may not use that side of my powers often, but they still pack a punch!" Stella smirked.

Aisha raised her hands above her head and rings of Morphix surrounded their opponents, binding them together.

"No use struggling boys! The more you struggle, the tighter it gets!" Aisha exclaimed.

Sparks of dark orange light formed in Mirta's hands as she aimed it towards the Wizards of the Black Circle.

"Emotion Overload!" She yelled, firing it at them.

At once, they began to experience the same overload that Tasanee had described, with different emotions rushing at them at once…

"AUGH!" Duman clutched his head.

The other three members of the Black Circle had similar reactions.

Ogron radiated dark energy that blasted the fairies out of the sky and right onto another roof.

"Thought you had us there, did you?" He laughed as he and his fellow Wizards cast spells at them that they narrowly dodged.

"Pity you won't be there to stop us when we rip out these Earth Fairies' wings…" He started.

"But we'll certainly enjoy ripping off yours before we move on to them and eventually the realms of magic!" Anagan laughed.

"Not if I can help it!" Reina and Tasanee flew up to the scene, the latter trying (and failing!) to hide behind the former, eyeing their enemies over the older fairy's shoulder with trepidation.

"Sapphire Chrysalis!" She cried.

Four chrysalis-shaped sapphires engulfed the Wizards and with a blast of energy, she sent all of them sailing off into the distance.

"Wow. That was some impressive magic, Reina!" Tecna said, getting up and brushing herself off.

"Thanks, but it won't keep them away from us forever. Let's go before they come back here…" Reina glanced out in the distance with a grim expression on her face.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Tasanee's mother had just parked in the parking lot of their apartment building, carrying a few shopping bags and humming to herself.<p>

"_I can't wait to see the look on my Nee-Nee's face when she sees the books I bought her as a reward for doing so well this year at school! She has wanted these for the longest time!"_ She smiled.

She fished out her keys, turned them in the doorknob and pushed open the door with one hand.

Her eyes widened in shock and she dropped what she was carrying as she took in the destruction of her apartment- which oddly enough none of her neighbours seemed to have seen or heard occurring, otherwise surely the police would have arrived by now…

_And Tasanee. Tasanee wasn't here…_

"TASANEE!" She screamed in a panic.

"Tasanee! Nee-Nee, where are you? What's happened here?" She shrieked, looking in all of the rooms and not finding her daughter in any of them.

She reached for her cell phone and was about to call the police when a bright flash of dark blue light appeared and two winged females appeared in her living room one of them being… _her daughter?_

She felt the phone sliding out of her hand.

"Mum!" Tasanee flew forward, hugging her mother tightly. "I am so glad to see you!"

"I- but- what… Who is this girl with you and why do you both have wings? Why is my living room like this? What happened? I…" Her mother tailed off.

Tasanee glanced back at the older fairy and looked back at her mother.

"Mom, you'll have to sit down for this one. It's a long story…" Tasanee said sheepishly as Reina began casing several spells to return the apartment to its original state.

Seconds later, the other seven fairies arrived, still in their Enchantix forms as well.

Her mother looked faint, sitting down in the newly magically-repaired sofa with a hand to her head.

"Ay. I need some tea. I feel such a headache coming on…" She sighed.

Tasanee and Mirta looked at one another.

"I'll make it Mum. You're going to need it indeed…" Tasanee said, heading into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, well, I'd love the feedback on this one- especially on the fights with the Wizards of the Black Circle. If you've got the time to put this story on Story AlertsFavourites, you've got time to review. So let me know what you think in a lovely little review!_


	6. Bemvindo ao Brazil!

The eight fairies soared high above the skies of Porto Alegre, a seaside city located in the far south of Brazil that neared the border it shared with Argentina and Uruguay.

Enjoying the sights and having cast a cloaking spell on themselves, they began to chat.

"Quirina's reincarnation sure lives in a nice place…" Aisha noted.

"Indeed she does. Let's just see how nice it remains when the Wizards of the Black Circle catch up to us- that is, if they're not here already…" Reina said, frowning.

"Why are you being so cynical Reina? I mean we were quite successful in finding Zoe and Tasanee so why should this time be any different?" Stella asked, puzzled.

"Stella- I'd think you would know better than that, given what you and the other Winx have faced in the past…" Mirta glanced back at the sun and moon fairy, raising an eyebrow.

"Mirta is right." Tecna said. "All of the adversaries we've fought before never use the same ploy twice even if the main objective was the same or similar…"

"Yeah, I mean the first fight that we had in Sydney- could we even call that a fight at all?" Aisha wondered.

"They gave up too easily…" Musa said, beginning to frown as well. "I don't like it at all…"

"And let's not forget they gave Tasanee quite a beating in Bangkok and probably wouldn't have hesitated to kill her if we hadn't arrived in time…" Flora noted.

"Okay, okay! I get the point!" Stella exclaimed.

"This keeps up and they'll have to go to Alfea sooner than expected. That's the safest place for them right now…" Bloom mused.

* * *

><p>A beautiful, slightly-tanned girl with curly waist-length reddish honey brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail narrowed her olive green eyes at the other girl standing in front of her, a brown-skinned, dark-eyed girl with her hair in a braided bun.<p>

Both of them were dressed in white pants, white short-sleeved T-shirts and were in the middle of a gymnasium with people dressed similar surrounding them in a circle.

"Are you ready for this?" The tanned girl asked in Portuguese, smirking.

"Getting rather overconfident today, aren't we Gabriela? This is just a Roda- not an actual tournament…" The brown-skinned girl raised an eyebrow.

"Right. I keep forgetting that, Valeria... I would win if it were a real tournament though!" Gabriela smirked.

"So you say…" Valeria smiled slightly.

A bell was rung by a tall, dark-skinned man and the crowd cheered as the two girls began to display their Capoeira moves.

Gabriela did a backflip into the air while Valeria performed a spin kick as everyone around them clapped and chanted.

After performing various different moves, the man rang the bell again and they stopped.

"You both are excellent and I have no doubts that you could be instructors yourselves someday. Now why don't you let someone else have a try, huh? He said, smiling at the pair as everyone around them clapped and two more people prepared themselves to go into the circle.

"Thank you." They both smiled back at him and did a little bow.

* * *

><p>"That was fun…" Valeria smiled.<p>

The two were strolling down a street together with gym bags in their clutches.

Gabriela's hair was down and she now wore a white strapless tube-top, knee-length light blue jeans and white wedge heels whereas Valeria's hair remained the same but she was wearing a red T-shirt with a white and black design on the front, dark blue jeans and sneakers.

"Well we both know what would have happened if that were an actual fight…" Gabriela smiled.

"Whoever said that you would have won?"

"_I_ said so. Problem?" Gabriela grinned.

Valeria simply rolled her eyes. "You're really full of yourself sometimes. Have you realised that?"

Gabriela ignored her. "Anyway, I must go to the airport with my parents. Today _**she**_is coming back."Gabriela's face instantly turned into a frown.

"Ah. Catharina is coming back to Porto Alegre after her university exchange in London, correct?" Valeria nodded knowingly.

"Yes. She should just stay there. It would be better for us all even though Mother and Father do not see that yet…" Gabriela pouted.

Valeria patted her back sympathetically. "They will soon recognise your talents, don't you worry. She might be little Miss Genius but she'd never last long in a fight, now would she?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Welcome back to Brazil sweetheart!" <em>

Gabriela's parents- Mr and Mrs Cardoso welcomed back their oldest daughter who was about Gabriela's height but with paler skin, straight ear-length black hair and brown eyes with open arms at the airport while Gabriela stood a little way off, watching and altogether in a foul mood.

"Wait, why am I jealous of her anyway? I'm prettier than her, I can fight, and I can do things that _Catharina_ can't…" she pouted.

"_But that is all you can do…"_ An annoying voice in the back of her head said.

"_Oh shut it, you…"_ She thought.

"_You might be prettier than Catharina and you might be able to fight, but she's smarter. And your parents value smarts over being pretty or being able to fight…"_

"_Sure, if knowing a bunch of stupid mathematical formulas makes her smarter…" _

Her eyes widened at this point but she shook her head to clear it.

"_No use getting jealous. She might be able to do things I can't but I can do things she can't. A fair trade, right?"_

"GABRIELA!"

She looked around to see her sister waving to her.

"Come on! We're ready to go!" Catharina called out.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Gabriela began to walk back over to them but as she did, she felt a strange presence behind her.

Looking around to see what or _who_ it was, she spotted nothing unusual so she shrugged it off and went back to her family.

Leaning against a wall with a cap pulled over his eyes, Anagan chuckled to himself before disappearing.

* * *

><p>The next evening, Aisha, Tecna, Bloom, Stella and Musa were at a local Churrascaria having dinner.<p>

"This Brazilian food is absolutely wonderful!" Aisha smiled as she cut up her steak.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Tecna took a sip of her soda.

"Why aren't Flora, Reina and Mirta here anyway?" Stella asked.

"Well Flora and Mirta are vegetarians and Reina said she didn't feel like eating this sort of food tonight so they went to another restaurant down the street. Something about the food here being bad for her figure…" Musa answered.

"Guess I should have gone with them. I'm going to have to put in a real workout tomorrow…" Stella sighed.

"I may just have to join you in that workout. I feel so heavy right now that I don't think I could fly…" Bloom moaned.

Meanwhile, across the restaurant, Gabriela sat with her family starting their dinner quietly as her parents and Catharina chatted excitedly about Catharina's stay in London.

"Did you do a lot of exploring?" Mrs Cardoso asked.

"Oh yes. I went to a lot of museums in my free time with the friends I made there. I especially liked the Victoria and Albert Museum though I did like the Bank of England Museum and the Natural History Museum as well…" Catharina smiled, stirring the straw in her drink.

"_This is boring. Where's the fun in a stupid museum anyway? All they have in there are boring old things…"_

Gabriela yawned in boredom and her family did not fail to notice.

"Gabriela Vitória Cardoso, you're not _bored_ are you?" Mr Cardoso raised an eyebrow at her, frowning slightly.

"Why should you be bored? Your sister is telling about the exciting time she had in London!" Mrs Cardoso exclaimed.

"I don't consider the fact that Catharina the Math Major went to London unexciting. I consider hearing all about these dreary museums the boring part…" Gabriela yawned, twirling her fork lazily. "Besides, you were never this interested when I had _my_ school trip to Brasília…"

Catharina looked affronted.

"How could you not be interested in history and science? I know they're not exactly your strong points in school but still…" She said.

It was Gabriela's turn to look affronted.

"Are you saying that I'm _dumb_?" She asked in a low, dangerous tone.

"I'm simply saying that school was never exactly your strong point." Catharina said, smiling slightly.

"So you _are_ saying that I'm dumb! I can't believe this!" Gabriela stood up from her chair.

"I never did. You just assumed." Catharina smiled even more, looking smug.

"Gabriela, where do you think you are going?" Her parents asked angrily in unison.

"Somewhere that isn't here." She huffed. "I will leave you to talk about everything that _dear Catharina_ has accomplished!"

And with that, she stormed off.

"Gabriela, how do you plan on getting home?" Her mother called out.

"I have two legs. I can walk." She said without looking back.

As Gabriela stormed past the Winx's table, Musa raised an eyebrow.

"What's that girl's problem?" She asked.

"I don't know but I like her hair!" Stella exclaimed.

"Hold on you girls! Doesn't something about her feel strange to you?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah…" Tecna paused. "I can feel magical energy coming from her."

"Do you think she could be…? You know… Quirina's _friend?_" Aisha lowered her voice.

"Maybe. Or she could also be a fairy tourist just passing through…" Stella suggested.

"Either way we'll need Reina to confirm it." Musa took out a cell phone to call but before she could, Tecna's cell phone rang.

"_We're coming over there now. The onyx pendant activated so I think the Fairy of Weaponry is somewhere in our general area. Did you sense any magic energy where you are?" _Reina asked.

"Yes. There was a girl who walked past us a few minutes ago that radiated fairy isn't here anymore though…"

"_Okay then. It might be her. Meet us outside your restaurant in fifteen minutes. That should be enough time to finish up there, right?"_

"That's more than enough. We'll be there." Tecna hung up.

"What's going on?" Bloom asked.

"Reina, Mirta and Flora want us to meet them outside in fifteen minutes. The girl we saw just _might_ be her." Tecna said.

* * *

><p>"<em>Well here we go again. My life: back to normal now that Catharina is back. I suppose that I could spend some more time with Valeria at the Capoeira studio…"<em> Gabriela thought as she walked down the street.

She heard a movement behind her and turned to look, but she saw no one there.

"That's the second time in two days that I've had that feeling and it isn't good at all…" Gabriela shuddered.

"Something is not right here at all. I should be quick in getting home…" She began to walk more briskly towards her home, but she couldn't shake off that feeling and kept looking around her.

"Perhaps I should have waited for my family to finish at the Churrascaria, even if I had to put up with Catharina…" she said worriedly.

"No, no, no. I'm just being paranoid is all…"

She kept on walking and finally reached her house- a simple but large two storey structure with a garage and a spacious yard filled with many different fruit trees.

Gabriela was about to put her key in the lock of the gate, but she heard a rushing sound behind her and just narrowly managed to duck as an energy blast shattered the gate into pieces.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" She shrieked.

"_Hello there..."_ Ogron flew in front of her, hands still crackling with energy.

Gabriela's eyes widened and she tried backing up, only to find that Anagan was there, smirking down at her.

Looking around more, she also saw Gantlos and Duman, who both chuckled.

"What's going on here?" Gabriela asked firmly- even though she was scared, she refused to show it.

You_ never_, under _any_ circumstances show an opponent that you are scared- even though they look as if they'd kill you…

"You're a brave one, aren't you?" Ogron chuckled. "Too bad that won't help you here…"

"You have something we want- your fairy magic. And the Wizards of the Black Circle _always_ get what they want in the end!" Anagan said.

"Fairy? Magic? Wizards of the Black Circle? What kind of madness is this? Magic isn't real!" Gabriela exclaimed.

"Oh? Then what's this?" Gantlos clapped his hands and sent a barrage of sound waves at her, which sent her crashing through several trees.

After she landed, she recovered quickly and picked up a metal bar that had also been sent flying with her.

"Stay away from me!" She exclaimed, twirling the bar in front of her and holding it in one hand as if it were a sword.

"As if _that's _going to work, fairy! You might as well give up now. There's no one around to save you, now is there?" Anagan chuckled as he and the others approached her.

"I'm outta here!" Gabriela positioned the metal bar she was holding like a pole vault and glowing dark purple slightly, she flew straight into the air, right over the Wizards' heads and ran out where the gates used to be.

"What are you waiting for? After her!" Ogron beckoned to the others before flying after her.

* * *

><p>"The Fairy of Weaponry is close. I can feel it!" Reina exclaimed, the gem in front of her glowing slightly.<p>

"Would that be _her _by any chance?" Bloom pointed down at Gabriela who had temporarily managed to avoid the Wizards, but was still running for her life.

"What is she running from? Did the Wizards already find her?" Stella wondered.

"Let's not wait around to find out!" Flora exclaimed as they flew faster to catch up with her.

* * *

><p>Gabriela paused to catch her breath around the corner when she looked up to see eight different coloured lights in the sky, right above her.<p>

"_Oh no! That's not them, is it?"_ She thought worriedly.

She drew back and clutched the metal bar tightly holding it out in front of her as the lights descended.

Wait, those weren't just lights… Those were women with… _wings!_

She backed up even more.

"_Who are you? Why are you here? Are you going to try and hurt me too?"_ She swung the bar at them and they dodged.

"Whoa there, Little Miss Warrior!" Musa held her hands up as if to surrender.

"We're not here to hurt you. We're here to _help_ you!" Flora said softly.

"How do I know I can trust you? You… you… _creatures with wings! _How do I know you are not working for the men who just attacked me?" Gabriela raised an eyebrow.

"The Wizards of the Black Circle already got to you?!" The older fairies exclaimed in unison- in English.

"_The who?"_ Gabriela also switched to English.

"The Wizards of the Black Circle. They're bad news and they're after you and three other fairies here on Earth!" Stella exclaimed.

"Wait. Perhaps my English is not so good so I do not understand what you just said. Did you just say that they were wizards after me because I am a fairy on Earth?" Gabriela asked, puzzled. "If I were a fairy- and I'm not saying I am because I'm not- what does that mean? Also, what do you mean by _here_ _on Earth?_"

"Um, girls..." Mirta said, sounding nervous.

They turned to look at her and saw the Wizards flying towards them.

"Oh look, gentlemen. The Earth fairy has been found by the Winx and their friends. That won't help her very much though. I guess tonight we'll get more of a fight than we planned for. No matter…" Ogron smiled sinisterly as he and the others got ready to cast spells.

"COME ON!" Bloom formed a half-dome, used magic to float Gabriela into it and flew off with the others behind her.

"Flying away this time? That's no fun at all!" Anagan said, giving chase.

"This is so strange! I'm actually flying without being in an aircraft of any kind!" Gabriela said, glancing down at the cityscape below.

"Is that the only thing you find strange about this situation?" Stella flew backwards beside them, firing off a lunar beam that propelled her even further.

Gabriela blinked.

"I felt the same way when I found out I was a fairy too…" Bloom said knowingly.

"You're fairies and I am too… This is just so strange… so _surreal._ It feels like a dream. A very strange dream…" Gabriela pinched herself. "Okay, this is not a dream…"

She screamed as Bloom ducked to avoid Duman who flew at them in the form of a large, very demonic looking bird with glowing red eyes.

She began shrieking in Portuguese as he came back at them from below.

She held her hands out to fend him off, but found herself glowing dark purple and a black bow with a silver bowstring manifested itself in her hands.

"_What the- did I just do that?"_ Gabriela wondered.

Duman came at her again and she ducked, clutching the bow tightly.

"What am I supposed to do with a bow and no arrows anyway?"

"_Concentrate, Gabriela. Use your energy to make the arrows."_ An unfamiliar voice said in her mind.

"What the- now I am hearing voices?" Her eyes widened.

"_Come now Gabriela. Do as I have said and your arrows will come. You don't want to lose this fight, do you?" _The voice coaxed her on.

"No. I don't want to lose this fi- AAH!" The Brazilian fairy screamed as she fell though the sky, the half-dome carrying her disintegrating when one of Ogron's spells hit Bloom, knocking her out of the sky.

Mirta caught her just before she hit the ground.

Gabriela's heart pounded harder than it did before and her head throbbed as adrenaline rushed through her body.

"Are you okay?" Mirta asked worriedly.

"No I am _not_ okay! I just fell several feet from the sky and almost hit the ground!" Gabriela shrieked, looking at Mirta incredulously.

"Yeah, that was a stupid question…" Mirta blinked.

Gantlos came and before Mirta could react, Gabriela had already acted.

Drawing back the bowstring and glowing dark purple, an energy arrow of the same colour formed and she fired it at him.

It went straight through his hat and pinned it to a nearby tree where it promptly exploded.

"Whoa…" Gabriela looked at her hands as the bow disappeared.

"Great job, er…" Mirta turned to her.

"Gabriela. My name is Gabriela."

"Right. I'm Mirta."

The two nodded to each other before Mirta hauled her out of the way of another spell cast by Ogron.

"Let's get you to safety. Where do you live?"

"I can't go back there! They know where I live! Oh my God! My home was damaged! What will my family think when they see it? They'll blame it all on _me!_" Gabriela exclaimed, looking nervous.

"No they won't blame it all on you." Mirta reassured her.

"Mirta, you don't know my family. They will find a way to blame it on me." The younger fairy muttered darkly.

"We should check in on them first and then I'll help hide you for a bit until we can get reinforcements. They're getting worse and worse with these attacks!" Mirta exclaimed as Flora was slammed into the ground by Anagan.

"Let's get out of here then!" The older fairy took off with Gabriela in her clutches.

* * *

><p>"<em>What happened here?"<em>

The other Cardosos had just arrived home only to find their yard with considerable damage to it and still smoking in some areas.

"Ela? _Gabriela?_ Where are you?" Mrs Cardoso called out worriedly.

"_What could have caused this?"_ Catharina wondered, reaching a hand towards a piece of the shattered gate, but drawing it back quickly as the residue of dark magic left behind stung her.

A blinding light appeared in the sky in front of them and they backed away from it, shielding their eyes.

When it cleared, they saw Gabriela standing there beside… _a woman with wings?_

"Is this a dream?" Catharina rubbed her eyes and blinked.

"Well _there's_ something we have in common. I wondered the same thing!" Gabriela exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness. Ela! I am so glad you're okay!" Her parents ran forward to hug her.

"I am glad to know you care, Mãe, Pai…" Gabriela breathed as they hugged her a bit too tightly for her liking.

"Did you not think we cared?" Mrs Cardoso asked in surprise.

Gabriela drew back and looked at them incredulously.

"Sorry to interrupt the lovely family reunion but we have something really important to deal with at the moment…" Mirta said, pointing to the flashing lights in the distant sky that looked like fireworks but were really the others fighting.

"Let's get inside before those wizards come back!" Gabriela exclaimed, running towards the house with a terrified expression.

Her family followed quickly without thinking because if Gabriela ever showed fear in any situation then it was _truly _a bad one…


	7. The Fairy of Weaponry

"So what's really going on here?" Mrs Cardoso asked as Mirta put up some protective enchantments around the house.

"_Protego Maxima, Hexia Nox, Malum Repellante… _Some very evil wizards are after your younger daughter, putting her and by extension you in grave danger." Mirta dusted off her hands and they flashed for a moment when she finished.

"There's putting it bluntly…" Catharina raised an eyebrow.

"There's no time for flying around the subject especially as they already know who Gabriela is and where she lives. They'll be back here soon, you can count on that." Mirta turned to face them.

"Then why bring me back to the obvious place where they could find me and my family?" Gabriela asked.

"The first reason is that I wanted your family to know that you were okay if they came back to find the destruction. Secondly, if you were not back on time and the Wizards of the Black Circle got here before you did Gabriela, who is to say they would not have captured your family and tried to use them to get you to surrender the powers you've only known about for a few hours?"

Gabriela paused for a moment to ponder Mirta's answer. "Very well. I understand what you say. What of these powers of mine? How will I control them? To be able to defend myself and my family when they come? I _refuse_ to go down without a good fight at the very least!"

"I can only try my best with the limited time we have. The most important thing would be awakening your Magic Winx form, the one core power that every fairy has, regardless of the various power sources. Granted that alone will not help you to beat them…"

"I do not care. I am going to try. Show me what I have to do!" Gabriela said determinedly. "And if I don't get it by then, I will fight _with my bare hands!_" The last part was said in a scary tone.

"_Slightly scary, but okay…_ Let's do this, Gabriela." Mirta smiled at the younger fairy.

* * *

><p>"Thorn Darts!"<p>

Flora raised her hands and several large, thick darts formed in front of her and rushed towards Duman, their intended target.

However, the evil shape-shifting wizard morphed into a large, tough-skinned bird creature who deflected the attack with his wings, sending them right back at the nature fairy who narrowly missed being hit by most of them but was grazed by a few.

Duman smirked at Flora's startled expression. "We've been around for thousands of years. Do you _really _think that we'd go down that easily?"

He was hit from behind by two blasts of dark blue and green energy.

"If you let your guard down like that, then yes." Reina and Tecna said in unison.

"Nice shot!" Stella waved over at them before firing off a lunar beam at the other three wizards.

"Morphix Whip!" Aisha held up her hands and two whips made of the bright pink substance appeared in each of her hands.

Lashing them out at Anagan, they wrapped around his wrists tightly but before Aisha could even so much as think of celebrating, he ran off using his super speed, trailing her behind him, until she had the sense to let go.

"You know, fellow Wizards… I am getting tired of this. And the fairy we seek isn't even with them…" Ogron pointed out.

"This is just a waste of time! I say we wipe these fairies out and continue on our way." Gantlos readjusted his hat.

"_Not going to happen."_

Bloom formed a giant fireball between her hands and sent it straight at the group of wizards who flew out of the way.

"Not so much as a scratch. _Losing your touch, Princess Bloom?_" Anagan asked.

Bloom growled and threw fireball after fireball at them in rapid succession, all of them never making their intended targets.

The Wizards laughed at her frustration.

"One would think that the Fairy of the Dragon Fire would have more control than that. Wouldn't _you,_ gentlemen?" Ogron smiled.

They laughed again.

The fairies combined their strongest spells and aimed them at the Wizards.

When it collided with the Wizards' shield however…

_KA-__**BOOM!**_

The impact sent the fairies hurtling though the air and before they could react, the Wizards cast a spell on them, which surrounded them with a dark aura.

"What is this? What's happening?" Aisha asked, slightly panicky.

"Can't. _Move…_" Tecna grunted.

The seven fairies yelled out in surprise as they were suddenly drawn together and fell to the ground.

"You're not going _anywhere,_ I'm afraid…" The Wizards floated towards them.

"Paralysis spells. You can't even so much as move an inch. Came in pretty handy in the old days…" Gantlos twirled his hat on a finger before putting it back on.

* * *

><p>"Now, why don't you try this?" Mirta- who was now de-transformed, held an energy sphere between her hands.<p>

Gabriela held her hands in front of her and tried to form a sphere of her own, but it fizzled out before it could become substantial.

The Brazilian fairy pouted.

"Well, you've not known about your powers for long…" Mirta said reassuringly.

"Yes and while my family attempts to get some sleep, I have to stay awake during the night to do this…" Gabriela yawned and stretched.

"Would you rather the Wizards come and kill you in your sleep?" Mirta asked.

"You are right, Mirta." Gabriela yawned again. "Let us continue with this magic _"cram session"_…"

_KA-__**BOOM!**_

They were thrown off their feet as an explosion somewhere in the distance shook the ground violently.

Barely minutes later, Gabriela's family reappeared downstairs, looking frightened.

"What just happened?" Mrs Cardoso asked in Portuguese.

"We have no clue…" Mirta glanced out the window with a worried expression, clutching her head feeling slightly disoriented by a combination of the explosion and the waves of panic which she was beginning to feel from others outside.

"Should we go check it out?" Gabriela asked.

"I think we should- the others are probably in trouble. But first…" Mirta shook her head to clear it and put a hand in her pocket, rummaging around for something.

She eventually pulled out a phone, pressed a few buttons on it and tucked it back into her pocket quickly before transforming.

"We're going to have to go now, Gabriela. Are you ready?" Mirta held out a hand to her.

Gabriela got a steely look in her eyes.

"Yes." She said as she grabbed Mirta's hand and they floated off the ground and out through the door.

Seconds after they were gone, the phone rang.

It was a panicky neighbour of theirs calling to see if they were okay.

"Yes, yes. We are." Mr Cardoso reassured them.

Catharina glanced out a nearby window and saw other neighbours running out into the street, terrified and confused.

She even spotted someone who had been driving at the time but the force of the explosion had turned the car upside down- with them and their passengers inside.

Mrs Cardoso, a career nurse, felt her professional instincts kick in.

"Catharina, go get my First Aid kit. Roberto, go call the ambulance…" Mrs Cardoso pulled her dressing gown tighter as she dashed outside.

* * *

><p>"We're goners…" Stella groaned, squirming futilely to get out of their binds.<p>

"Come on! Don't think like that Stella!" Aisha exclaimed- though she too was feeling pessimistic about the current situation.

"My wings feel like they're being crushed…" Flora moaned.

"Say goodbye, Winx. It's been a pleasure fighting you, though I didn't guess it would be this easy…" Ogron smiled.

"This is going to hurt you a lot more than it hurts us…" Anagan smiled sinisterly.

"This is gonna suck, big time…" Stella said.

"_You don't say?"_ Reina raised an eyebrow.

The Wizards of the Black Circle raised their hands to cast a spell together.

The seven fairies tried raising their hands to protect themselves, but could barely move to do so.

"_So long, fairies!" _

The spell came hurtling down at them and most of them screamed in terror.

A quick green slash deflected the spell into some nearby trees.

"What the-" Stella's eyes widened as she looked at their saviours and her eyes lit on one in particular.

"BRANDON!" Stella exclaimed as he blew off his still smoking sword and the other Specialists and Nabu came into view with Mirta and Gabriela behind them.

"Mirta here said you'd need a few extra hands so she sent us a message." He gestured to the former witch-turned-fairy, who was now using her fairy dust to undo the curse put on the other fairies.

"And it looks like we got here just on time too…" Sky smiled at Bloom as he helped her up.

"Hey Mirta. Long time, no see!" Brandon waved.

"Indeed." Mirta nodded.

"Who are these men?" Gabriela looked at Mirta, puzzled.

"We can take care of introductions later Gabriela. Right now…" Mirta inclined her head to the Wizards.

"Now let's put these guys in their place, shall we?" Riven smirked as he twirled his sword and held it out towards their opponents.

"How right you are…" Musa flew over to him and the two stood back-to-back, the latter holding up her glowing hands.

Duman flew at Gabriela, but she did a backwards handspring, narrowly avoiding getting hit.

"I may not be able to cast many spells or even transform yet, but I can still do this!" Gabriela held up her hands and summoned her bow which instantly appeared in her hands with a flash of purple light.

She took aim once again forming arrows with her magical energy and fired off several of them at once, all of them missing Ogron.

"Fairies don't have very good aim, do they?" Ogron commented casually.

"Who said I was aiming for you?" Gabriela said, snickering as the tree behind him fell.

Ogron glanced around to see it falling towards him, but did not move in time to avoid it. However, that didn't matter.

It went right through him.

"That I did not expect…" Gabriela's eyes widened and she screamed as a blast from Gantlos sent her crashing into a wall and her bow disappeared.

She felt around the back of her head and when she drew back her fingers they were slightly sticky and red.

Her face was unreadable for a moment.

"Oh, this means war, Gantlos. This means _war…_" She grabbed half a broken lamppost.

"It's a pity. You're a very good fighter even without using much magic. If you weren't a fairy you could have joined us. You could have been a very valuable ally of ours…" Gantlos threw a spell at her, which Gabriela swept the bar to deflect.

"Fairy or not, I don't think I would _ever_ join you!" Gabriela exclaimed, deflecting another spell as if she and the evil Wizard in front of her were playing baseball with her as the batter and him as the pitcher.

Despite the situation, it almost looked comedic.

People began appearing in the area and watched what was going on in a mixture of horror and awe.

"Well, well, well. It looks as if we have an audience." Ogron gestured to the people approaching them, some with various types of cell phones and cameras in their hands.

"What's say we give them a show, 'eh?" Duman asked.

"No. They've seen enough." Ogron smiled, seeing the looks of terror in many of the people's faces.

Bloom noticed this and looked around, as did the other fairies and Specialists.

"_This isn't good…"_ Bloom thought.

"Don't you _dare _hurt any of them!" Aisha said dangerously.

"_We_ don't plan on hurting any of them, Princess Aisha. Enough damage has been done to your little crusade today as it is." Ogron gestured to the fearful expressions of their audience.

"This isn't going as planned…" Stella chuckled nervously, looking around.

"Fine then Winx. But before we take our leave, make sure you remember this. We _will_ capture all four Earth fairies one. by. _one_- and when we do, we will rip out their wings painfully, _inch by inch,_ just like we did with the Earth fairies centuries ago…"

Ogron clapped his hands and a wave of dark energy surrounded the Wizards. When it cleared, they were gone.

* * *

><p>"The media is around… Everyone will know I am a fairy now! What will I do? This isn't good!" Gabriela's eyes widened.<p>

"Let's get you home first, shall we?" Mirta stood on one side and Reina on the other, grabbing either of her arms and flying off behind the Winx, who cast a cloaking spell on themselves so they couldn't be followed.

Minutes later, they were above Gabriela's house and flew right in through the open door.

"My goodness, I am beat…" Stella sunk into the sofa as she de-transformed, the others doing similar actions.

"Gabriela, do you have anything to drink?" Bloom asked.

Gabriela nodded and ran off to the kitchen.

While she was gone, the Specialists and Nabu entered the house.

"It's crazy out there!" Timmy readjusted his glasses.

"I think Earth media might just be worse than the ones in Magix…" Sky wiped his brow.

"You're telling me…" Riven said. "I hate the media…"

"You hate everything…" Musa pointed out.

Everyone laughed at his expression as Gabriela returned, carrying two jugs of water and several glasses on a large silver tray.

Gabriela's family came in just then.

"Ela! Are you okay? I heard on the news that they saw you on television in a fight with those strange men!" Mrs Cardoso rushed over to her and began checking over her daughter. When she saw the cut on the back of her head, she rummaged in her first aid kit and forced Gabriela into a chair while she tended to it.

"_Então ... Eu sou uma fada. Será que vou ter que aturar coisas como esta o tempo todo?"_ She wondered to herself.

As if she had read her mind, Reina answered her thoughts. "Hopefully you won't have to put up with things like this all the time. By the way, has Mirta told you the story of Arcelia?" She asked.

"_Sim. _Yes…" Gabriela nodded.

"Then this is for you." Reina held out the onyx necklace to the Brazilian fairy.

As Gabriela took it in her hands and admired it the onyx pendant changed into the shape of two crossed arrows.

"The shape of the pendant is rather appropriate now isn't it?" Gabriela smiled.

"Yeah, it is." Reina smiled back.

"Now, we need to call an emergency meeting. Chances are that Zoe and Tasanee already know or will know what has happened here soon. We need to talk to them- and their families about this, since things are going to go a little differently than planned due to this exposure…" Bloom said.

"Differently? How? If you were planning to help restore Earth's magic anyway, wouldn't we have had to reveal ourselves eventually?" Gabriela asked, puzzled.

"We weren't planning to do that- at least not until we found all of you so you could do it together… But I should have known that things never go as planned…" Bloom nodded.

"How do we move now then?" Timmy asked.

"I say that we go back to Zoe and Tasanee and ask them what they want to do. It wouldn't be fair to make a decision as to how to go forward without them…" Aisha said.

"But they're still inexperienced with magic. How do you know if they and Gabriela are capable of making an informed decision at this point?" Riven pointed out.

"Hey!" Gabriela exclaimed, feeling offended.

"I don't think it is fair to them to leave them out of the loop. After all, it is their and another fairy's lives on the line." Sky commented.

"As much as I hate to say it, I agree with _Sky._" Reina nodded.

"That settles it. We're going to have to divide into three groups- one will stay here with Gabriela, one will go to Australia and get Zoe and the third group will get Tasanee." Bloom said.

"Now who's going where?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Zoe's house, there were a lot of people in different areas.<p>

Her parents and their friends were in the dining room chatting, she and her friends had taken over the living room and her younger siblings and their friends had free run of the grounds.

The wide-screened television on the far side of the room was playing various kinds of music videos to which the teens were dancing and having a great time.

In one corner of the room, Emily and Zoe were leaning against the wall, cracking jokes with one another, each with a bottle of soda in one hand, taking occasional sips.

"So then my brother Ian says that his friend Andrew got this bicycle and…" She was cut off as her phone began to ring and she glanced down at it.

"Speak of the devil… It's Ian!" Emily turned away from Zoe slightly as she answered.

"_What? Really? Is this really true?" _Emily said rapidly.

Zoe perked up at Emily's tone and body language.

_Something was wrong._ Perhaps Emily got some bad news?

Zoe glanced across the room and saw Marlee in a similar stance, also talking on her cell.

"Okay. I will." Emily hung up and turned back to her friend.

"Zoe, you're going to want to change the television to Channel 10…"

Zoe went for the remote and changed it, raising a few objections from the other teens in attendance- who fell silent as soon as they saw what was happening on the television.

"This is Annalisa Kennedy for Channel 10 Sydney. We've got some breaking news out of Porto Alegre, Brazil…" The news reporter, a pretty, middle-aged Aborigine woman started.

"It's mum…" Marlee raised an eyebrow as the report went on.

As Zoe took in the report, she stiffened, eyes widening.

She didn't even notice when Caitlin, Joanna and Marlee walked over to her and when Emily put a hand on her shoulder.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother and sister passing by the door.

Sandra glanced at the television and ran into that room in excitement, when she saw what was happening.

"_Mum! Come here! You might want to see this…" _She called out in Arabic, sounding panicky.

Her mother stopped in her tracks. Even though her younger daughter could speak some of her mother's native language, she hardly ever did- and her tone of voice… Why was she so excited?

"Yes, Sandra? What is it?" She asked as she came into the room.

Sandra pointed to the television set, bouncing up and down energetically.

There were few times in her life that Khadija Al-Zahrani-Barton had ever been speechless, but this was one of them.

"_Ya Allah…" _She whispered in awe.

"Julian! You may want to come and see this!" She called out.

He, Michael and some of the other guests came into the room and stopped short when they saw the television.

Right then, Gabriela was twirling around a glowing metal bar, deflecting most spells that Gantlos threw at her and dodging the others with a determined expression- until one sent her careening through the air.

"_Fine then, Winx. But before we take our leave, make sure you remember this. We will capture all four Earth fairies one. by. one."_

Zoe's friends hugged her in fear and Julian noticed this, raising an eyebrow. Surely his eldest wasn't one of these _"fairies"_ that these freaks on television were talking about so why did she look that worried?

"_And when we do, we will rip out their wings painfully, inch by inch, just like we did with the Earth fairies centuries ago…"_

Ogron clapped his hands and a wave of dark energy surrounded the Wizards. When it cleared, they were gone.

Zoe fainted.

* * *

><p>Tasanee and Sumalee were sitting in a bench in the park across from her apartment building, getting ready to go out for the afternoon.<p>

"Let's go on now, Nee-Nee! I have had enough of lazing around in this park…" Sumalee stretched lazily in the bench, which the young fairy smiled at.

"I find it strange that you're tired of being lazy. Aren't you usually not this eager to even _move?_" Tasanee asked teasingly.

"Alright then. Let's go…" Sumalee stood up, pouting.

As they walked along the streets, people around them went along their business as usual.

When they began to walk past a skyscraper with a television, the advertisement on it flickered to a news reporter and they along with others around them paused to watch.

"_Breaking News out of Porto Alegre, Brazil. Winged girls with some sort of strange powers have been spotted there engaged in some sort of combat with four men who appear to have similar types of powers!"_

The people around her gasped, Tasanee included, and her eyes widened.

"_Oh no…"_ She thought.

Video subtitled with Thai text appeared of the Winx, Mirta, Reina, the Specialists and Nabu fending off the Wizards.

The Thai people around began chattering excitedly as they saw the magic being displayed on the television, but she blanked them out.

Tasanee took note of a pretty, tanned-skinned girl with reddish honey brown curly hair and olive green eyes who was twirling around a glowing metal… lamppost, deflecting most spells that Gantlos threw at her and dodging the others with a determined expression. At least until one hit her, sending her flying.

"_Who is she? I don't remember her being with the other fairies… Is she the newest fairy they have found? Also, who are those strange men with them, fighting with them? They never mentioned those men…" _The Thai fairy thought.

"What is this? This is really crazy Tasanee! Can you actually believe this? This has to be a promotion for some crazy American movie or something!" Sumalee exclaimed.

"No." Tasanee said, voice softer and quieter than usual. "It is not."

"Huh?" Sumalee looked at her friend, startled.

"_Fine then, Winx. But before we take our leave, make sure you remember this. We will capture all four Earth fairies one. by. one- and when we do, we will rip out their wings painfully, inch by inch, just like we did with the Earth fairies centuries ago…"_

When the Wizards disappeared, more excited chatter came from the people around them.

"Fairies are real?"

"Magic is real?"

"Why do they keep saying _Earth_ fairies? Are there other planets with life out there somewhere?"

"Those poor fairies- _whoever they are!_ I don't envy them at all with those freakish men after them…"

"Lee-Lee, I think we have to go…" Tasanee looked around her, as if she were terrified that the Wizards would show up at any second.

"Why? What's the problem?" Sumalee asked, confused.

"There are too many people around. I will tell you when we get to my mother's apartment." Tasanee dragged her friend off to some mild objection from her.


	8. Tense Interlude

"Zoe? Zoe, wake up, my child. _Wake up!_"

Her mother's voice rung in her ears as she slowly opened her eyes to see everything around her looking blurred.

"What happened?" She tried sitting up but her mother pushed her back down.

"No. You cannot get back up yet, _Ibnah._ You fainted. If you get back up too soon, you may feel nauseous." Her mother rubbed her head.

"What happened?" Zoe asked as her eyesight became fully clear, glancing around to see that it was starting to get dark outside and she had been moved to her bedroom while she was passed out.

"We were in the living room watching that report on those "magic" freaks when you just suddenly fainted…" Khadija smiled down at her daughter.

"_Wait…_ You think those magic people are freaks?" Zoe said slowly.

"It's not natural sweetheart. You saw what destruction they brought to that Brazilian town. Can you imagine what disaster would unfold if they were to come to Sydney?" Khadija asked.

Zoe's mind flashed to when the Wizards _did_ come to Sydney and she shuddered.

"_You wouldn't know the half of it…" _

"What was that, dear?" Khadija raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Zoe exclaimed.

"I'm sure I heard _something._ Or are my ears deceiving me?" Khadija folded her arms.

"Is something wrong with your hearing Mum?" Zoe smiled nervously.

"I am pretty sure I heard you say something…"

"Mum, would you please leave it be? You are being paranoid…" Zoe said exasperatedly.

Khadija paused. "You are right. I am sorry Zoe. Besides, it's probably just the fever talking."

"Fever? What fever?" Zoe asked, tensing.

Khadija looked puzzled. "Can you not feel it, Ibnah? You feel warm enough to boil water!"

"No… I feel okay actually…" Zoe looked equally puzzled, touching her forehead.

And drawing back her hand quickly.

"What the hell is going on with me?" Zoe exclaimed.

"I wonder that as well. Your temperature has been acting as if it is on a see-saw ever since you fainted…" Khadija commented.

"_I'm the Fairy of Biology. Powers going haywire perhaps? I'm sure a nasty shock might do that to any fairy…" _Zoe thought.

"I will take you to the doctor later today. Is that okay with you?" Her mum asked.

"NO! I mean, I'm sure it'll pass, mama. It's probably just a typical Australian winter messing with me…"

"If you're sure…" Her mum said, eyeing her suspiciously as she closed the door.

"_Phew! That was close! It looks like mama is not going to take me being a fairy very well. Perhaps I should make a run for it…" _She thought.

Just then her cell phone rang and she answered.

"Reina, what's going to happen now?" She asked worriedly.

"_We're planning on coming to take you to a safe place. Mirta, Stella and two men named Brandon and Timmy will come for you. Have you told your parents about you being a fairy yet?"_

"No. I don't think they're very open to the idea of me being a fairy…"

"_Oh… I see… Well you leave us with no other choice. Can you get around that somehow?"_

Zoe paused for a moment. "Well, my parents were supposed to go out later and the sibs are having sleepovers at their friend's houses, but something happened and I think my mama will stay to watch me…" She fiddled with her Gem Necklace nervously.

"_Let me know in one hour what you plan to do. Also, you should get packing. Whether your parents like it or not, you're a fairy and there are dangerous men after you. You need to be protected…"_

"I understand that and I do want to go, Reina…"

"_Okay then. Let me know in not more than one hour what you plan to do. If you need to, you can get your friends there to help you. We need to move quickly…"_ Reina cut the call.

Zoe flopped onto her bed and sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to become a runaway. I have no other choice…" She clutched the Gem to her chest tightly. _"Saisha, I sure hope you knew what you were doing…"_

She got up and began hauling out suitcases and a backpack.

Taking up a picture frame with a family portrait in it, she sighed.

"I love you all. Really, I do. I don't think you'll love me anymore once you find out what I am though… It's better this way…" Her eyes watered as she gently tucked away the portrait in her backpack.

* * *

><p>"You. Are. A. WHAT?" Sumalee shrieked.<p>

"Sumalee, calm down!" Tasanee said. "Please!"

"I cannot believe this! My best friend is a fairy!" Sumalee exclaimed.

The two girls were now in the living room of Tasanee's apartment. The Thai fairy was trying to explain to her friend what was happening and would have probably succeeded much earlier- if Sumalee hadn't kept interrupting her.

"Well you must believe it, since it is true!" Tasanee pleaded.

"Tasanee, I really want to believe you but I can't. This is just… Wow…" Sumalee shook her head in disbelief.

"Will you believe me if I show you my wings?" Tasanee asked softly.

Sumalee shrugged.

"Fine then."

There was a flash of red light and when it cleared, Tasanee in her Winx form hovered above the coffee table in front of her friend.

"Whoa. This is so cool!" Sumalee jumped up and down in excitement.

"So you're not mad? Or scared?" Tasanee asked worriedly.

"No! Of course not! You are my _best friend!_" Sumalee ran forward to hug her friend- and tripped over the coffee table.

"It is okay. I have you." Tasanee giggled as she flew forward to catch her friend.

The two giggled together.

"So… What are you going to do now, Nee-Nee?" Sumalee asked, getting serious.

"I do not really know. After seeing how the Wizards acted in Porto Alegre, the way they treated me when they were here…" Tasanee shuddered, fiddling with her ruby pendant.

"You are scared, are you not?" Sumalee asked.

Tasanee nodded. "I am terrified. I do not want to lose the powers I only just learnt I had and get my mother and you hurt in the process. Also, what happens when others find out that I am a fairy? I can only imagine how that Brazilian fairy must feel now..." She began shaking in fear.

"Nee-Nee? Are you here? Where are you?" Tasanne's mother's voice came from the outside, sounding panicky.

Tasanee flew over to the door and opened it, letting her mother in and shutting it quickly before anyone could see her in her Winx form.

"Oh thank goodness you are alright…" Mrs Mookjai ran forward to hug her daughter tightly.

"_Mother, I cannot breathe… You're also crushing my wings…" _Tasanee wheezed.

"Oh dear. Sorry Nee-Nee! I was just so worried! I was at work and I saw what had happened on television so I took the rest of the day off and rushed back home!" She dropped her bags into one chair and sunk into another.

Tasanee de-transformed and sat next to Sumalee, clutching her knees and rocking back and forth slightly.

"I'm really scared… Suppose those Wizards come back for me… I…"

The phone rang and she screamed.

"Calm down, Tasanee! It's just the phone!" Sumalee said, hugging her friend as Mrs Mookjai went to answer.

"Yeah, I guess I am a bit jumpy…" Tasanee chuckled nervously.

"Tasanee, come to the phone. It's Reina."

Tasanee jumped up and ran to the phone.

"Yes, Reina what is it?"

"_Calm down, Tasanee. Everything will be fine…"_

"Calm down. Calm down?" Tasanee shrieked. "I saw what happened with that other fairy in Brazil on television. Why would I be calm after that? _I'm terrified!_"

"_I know you are, Tasanee. I would be terrified if I were in your position as well. Don't you realize that I am also a Gem fairy by direct descent? That means I'm in just as much danger as you are, especially as I am the key to finding the others. The difference is that I am better protected than the rest of you…"_

"What are you getting at? What do you mean?" Tasanee asked.

"_What I mean is that you will have to go somewhere safer."_

"You mean… Go into hiding?" Tasanee's voice raised slightly.

"_Not exactly hiding, you'll be going somewhere safe. You'll be taken there sometime soon."_

"How soon?"

"_Before your day is over if all goes well…"_

"What? I? But…" Tasanee stammered.

"_We've divided up to get you and Zoe, while some of stay here in Brazil just in case the Wizards of the Black Circle try something. Flora, Musa and two friends of theirs Helia and… __**Sky…**__ will be there to escort you."_

"This is all happening too fast!"

"_I'm sorry Tasanee, I really am. We have no choice. I don't want to leave you there to get hurt…"_

"I get that, but I still feel scared…"

"_That's only natural, Tasanee. I have to go now, but remember, you must be ready to leave by the end of the day. If you are ready any earlier, call me or one of the others. Understood?"_

"Yes…" Tasanee said as the call ended.

"What is it, dear?" Mrs Mookjai glanced over, seeing her daughter look slightly green.

"I have to get ready to leave. They're coming for me by the end of the day to take me to a safe place." Tasanee said quietly.

"Wait, what?" Mrs Mookjai stood up suddenly.

"I have to leave soon. They're going to take me somewhere safe and I'll be able to learn more about my powers too…" Tasanee looked down.

Her mother sighed. "I do not like this at all, my dear Tasanee, but if you must do this to be safe and become a great fairy, I will help you get ready quickly." She put a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I agree with your mother, Tasanee. That is why I will help as well…" Sumalee put her arm in her friends and they walked off to Tasanee's room together.

* * *

><p>In Porto Alegre, Gabriela and Valeria were in her room.<p>

Valeria sat on her friend's bed as she watched her run around the room, throwing things around haphazardly.

"I must pack quickly… I must… The other two girls must be ready by now!" Gabriela wailed.

"Calm down, Ela! Fretting will not help! Where is the strong, warrior girl I know?" Valeria raised an eyebrow.

"The strong warrior girl never knew that she was a fairy, evil wizards were after her and that she'd get exposed to the world…" Gabriela huffed as she folded some clothes and stuffed them into a suitcase.

"I will give you that…" Valeria nodded. "Speaking of which, I saw those other fairies like those ones downstairs- with wings. Where are yours?"

"I have not gotten them yet. They say it is normal, that not all fairies get their wings immediately after manifesting powers, but I still can't help but feel…" Gabriela sighed. "This is all so confusing…"

"Did they tell you where you would be going?" Valeria asked.

"Yes. They did say something about Reina's palace and then fairy school when it starts in a few weeks…"

"Ooh! You're going to an actual fairy princess' palace and a fairy school! How exciting! You must tell me all about it when you get there!" Valeria exclaimed.

Gabriela giggled. "Of course, Val. I will keep you updated! I will also send you pictures if Reina will let me!"

"There's the Gabriela I know!" Valeria grinned.

"I won't be kept down for long, you know!" the weaponry fairy grinned back.

"Oh really?" Valeria asked, sounding mischievous.

"_What are you planning?"_ Gabriela raised an eyebrow, suspicious.

Valeria attacked her with a pillow, startling her and making her stumble.

The two girls giggled and laughed, commencing an all-out pillow fight.

"Hey girls…" Reina poked her head in- only to have a pillow hit her face.

"Oops…" Gabriela and Valeria stood on the other side of the room, wide-eyed.

"Oops indeed… Gabriela, are you ready yet or are you just goofing off? We need to leave soon!" The gem fairy exclaimed.

"Sorry…" Gabriela made to throw some more things into her luggage as Valeria rearranged the pillows on her bed.

Reina rolled her eyes as she left the room.

When Gabriela finished packing, she fiddled with the onyx pendant that she wore, making it glow slightly.

Valeria gazed at it in slight awe.

"Well, I'm finally done, Valeria…" Gabriela said softly.

"Time for you to go?" Valeria asked.

"Soon…" Gabriela nodded.

A few seconds passed and the two friends rushed at one another, hugging tightly.

"I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I'm going to miss you too!"

"Send me some magic postcards!"

"I will do my best!"

The two broke apart.

"Well, don't keep out of touch, my fairy friend." Valeria waved as she left.

"Don't worry Val. I won't…" Gabriela sighed as she went to the window and saw her best friend going down the street.

Once she made sure she had all she needed, she dragged her luggage down the stairs.

Bloom, Tecna, Aisha, Reina, Riven and Nabu were waiting for her, along with her family.

"Hey Gabriela, I know we never got along that well, but you're still my sister and I love you, I hope you know that…" Catharina put her hands on her little sister's shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Gabriela looked down.

"We all love you, Gabriela Vitória Cardoso. Don't you ever forget that, my dear." Mrs Cardoso hugged her daughter tightly and Mr Cardoso joined.

"You're going to come back to us, a strong and brave fairy, you hear me?"

Gabriela smiled. "Of course dad…"

"_Can we just get all the sappy stuff over with?"_ Riven muttered.

Nabu elbowed him.

When she broke apart from the family hug, she grabbed her luggage and turned to the other magical beings in the room.

"I am ready to go now…" Gabriela said bravely.

Bloom put a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, Gabriela."

Bloom stepped back and formed a circle around her with Tecna, Aisha, Reina, Nabu and Riven.

In a flash of multi-coloured light, they disappeared from Brazil and onto the faraway planet of Isis.

* * *

><p>Outside Isis' royal palace, the royal guards stood lined up by the gates when three bright flashes of light appeared, bringing with them eleven fairies, five specialists and one wizard.<p>

"Wow." Zoe's eyes widened.

Tasanee blinked in disbelief.

"This is amazing…" Gabriela said in awe.

"Just wait until you see inside." Reina chuckled.

"So, most of the Gems have finally returned to us…" A male voice from behind the guards said.

When they parted, a regally dressed man and woman stood between the gap.

The man was tall and slightly portly with neat dark blonde hair and dark grey eyes while the woman had her black, brown-highlighted hair up in an elegant bun.

Reina stepped forward.

"Mother, Father, I present to you three of the Gems of Arcelia: Zoe- Saisha's embodiment, Tasanee- Farah's embodiment and Gabriela- Quirina's embodiment." She gestured to each of them in turn. "Girls, meet my parents: King Midas and Queen Vashti of Isis."

The King and Queen stepped forward.

"Know that you are welcome here at any time, ladies. You are, after all the embodiment of what my ancestress hoped to achieve…" King Midas said.

They all began to look nervous.

"Don't worry about that now, Father. I'll show them around and help them get settled in." Reina led the three girls inside, each girl looking at each other in an appraising, yet nervous sort of way.

* * *

><p>"So… You're an Arcelia fairy, huh?" Gabriela asked Zoe as they and Tasanee explored the palace.<p>

Zoe, still slightly distracted from how she left her family shook her head to clear it.

"What? Speak English please! I can't understand you…" Zoe looked puzzled.

"Oh. I'm sorry! I accidentally spoke in Portuguese! I guess I really have to watch myself with that…" Gabriela repeated her question in English.

"Oh! Oh, yeah, I am one. The Fairy of Biology and Saisha's embodiment apparently…" Zoe shrugged.

"What about you?" Gabriela looked to Tasanee.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand any English…" Tasanee spoke in Thai, shrugging.

Zoe and Gabriela looked at one another confused.

They walked past a door and heard voices behind it.

"After this attack, I don't think I'll be comfortable leaving Zoe, Tasanee or Gabriela behind at all…" Bloom said.

"I agree. I think we should leave them here at Alfea and then we go to Mexico." Reina said.

"NO!" Gabriela and Zoe exclaimed in unison, dashing into the room.

"We want to come too!" Zoe exclaimed.

"After what we went through, we want to be there to help Verdani's fairy too!" Gabriela exclaimed- in Portuguese.

"What in heaven's name is going on?" Tasanee asked in Thai, confused, walking in to see what Zoe and Gabriela were so fussed about.

The Winx, Mirta, the specialists, Reina and Nabu looked up from their seats around a large, round table, startled.

"First of all, we need that translation spell in place again…" Tecna raised her hand and glowed slightly.

"What happened? What is all the fuss about?" Tasanee asked, now that she could understand.

"They want to leave us here while they go to Mexico to find Verdani's fairy!" Zoe exclaimed.

"I'm not much for confrontation but I want to help her out too!" Tasanee exclaimed.

The older magical beings looked at one another.

"Er, well… What do you guys think?" Mirta asked. "Is it safe for them to go back?"

"After we just brought them here for safety we're going to bring them back to Earth again? No way!" Riven frowned.

"Hmmm… I see your point, Riven. What sense does it make for us to do that?" Musa wondered.

"But…" Zoe said, but Reina held up a hand, interrupting her.

The Princess of Isis turned to the older magical beings.

"What are your thoughts on them joining us on our trip to Mexico?"

"I think we should give them a chance. The Mexican fairy we are looking for does have close magical link to them after all…" Tecna shrugged.

"I'm not too comfortable with them being put in danger again, but I think it's really their choice…" Flora said softly.

"I think so as well. They should have a choice whether or not to come with us. Either way, they will still be in danger until the threat of the Wizards of the Black Circle is eliminated…" Sky said.

"As much I hate to say this, I agree with _Prince Sky._" Reina said, making a face as she said the Prince of Eraklyon's name.

"Well… What do we do?" Aisha asked.

"LET US COME!" Zoe and Gabriela shouted. Tasanee nodded in agreement.

"Well they really want to… And perhaps they'd be able to connect with the new fairy more than we could, our recent exposure on Earth considered…" Mirta pointed out.

Bloom glanced back at the fairies. "Then who thinks we should let them join us?"

Everyone made noises of assent.

Riven shrugged. "Their choice…"

"Okay then…" Reina turned to Zoe, Gabriela and Tasanee.

"Go get ready. We're leaving for Mexico as quickly as possible!"

"YES!" Zoe and Gabriela pumped their fists into the air and ran out the door, almost knocking over a maid carrying a basket of laundry in their excitement, but Tasanee followed at a normal pace.


	9. The Fairy of Time

_**Woah. 6, 000+ words for a chapter of a Winx fanfic. This is the first time I've ever written a chapter this long for this fandom. Since this is the chapter where the last of the new Earth fairies is found I thought: Why not let it be a bit longer and be done with it? I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

><p>A pretty Latina teen sat at a mirror, rolling up her mid-back length, sleek black hair into a bun and put a hairband with a bunch of pretty flowers attached around it.<p>

Standing up, she gazed at herself in the floor-length mirror, chocolate brown eyes examining the white blouse with multi-coloured short sleeves and the matching ankle length skirt with multi-coloured frills.

"_This skirt is so itchy…"_ She muttered.

A woman peeked inside the door.

"Emilia, are you ready? The others are waiting for you in the car downstairs…"

"_Si, _mama. I will be there soon." She nodded, putting on some lip gloss and drawing on red ballet flats as her finishing touch.

"_I seriously hope nothing goes wrong today. Strange things have been happening around me lately and I cannot afford for anything bad to happen during this performance!"_ Her eyes flashed with worry as she gazed at her hands, which glowed a soft orange-yellow colour.

* * *

><p>When she arrived downstairs, it was to see her mother Marisol herding her siblings into the car. Enrique and Federico, her twin older brothers were already in the farthest set of passenger seats in the bright red seven-seater car, while her younger brother Diego helped the youngest child Alejandra into the middle seat. Her father Pedro was already at the wheel.<p>

"Aye, my eldest niña is going to dance at this cultural exhibition today!" He smiled at her from his seat as she hitched up her skirt and stepped inside the car.

"Emilia Vasquez will soon be a dancing superstar!" Her mother said, nodding.

"_Mama…" _Emilia groaned.

"But you are talented, Emilia!" Alejandra said, eyes wide in awe of her older sister.

"Enough of that please. Let's just go, okay? The _turistas _at that hotel will be expecting quite the show…" Emila said, slightly annoyed as she fastened her seatbelt.

* * *

><p>"Mexico is so cool…" Zoe said.<p>

She, Gabriela and Tasanee shared a room in their Monterrey, Mexico hotel room that had a lovely view of the city from its balcony.

"Indeed…" Gabriela nodded in agreement, while combing her hair. "I want to check out the gym. I really can't afford to fall out of shape now…"

"But… We're not supposed to leave this room until the others tell us to!" Tasanee exclaimed.

"Forget that. I refuse to stay holed up in a hotel room all day- no matter how nice it is!" Gabriela exclaimed.

"But I don't want to be up here alone…" Tasanee complained.

"Then come with us!" Gabriela exclaimed.

"Don't forget that appearance changing potion that Stella gave us…" Zoe said, holding up a bottle with a sparkling light yellow liquid inside.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Give it here…" Gabriela motioned for it and took a sip.

"Augh! Oh good grief, that potion tastes awful!"

Zoe took a sip next and started coughing and sputtering.

Tasanee eyed the bottle wearily as Zoe handed it to her and carefully took a sip.

"_This potion has to be worse than when Sumalee tries to cook…" _She thought, grimacing.

The three girls glowed bright yellow as their appearance began to change.

Gabriela got slightly shorter, her tan deepened, her eyes changed to dark blue and her hair became a strawberry blonde bob.

"Raquel Armelão. Just an ordinary teenage tourist from Lisbon, Portugal. They came up with a good disguise for me…" She admired herself in the mirror.

Zoe's hair became auburn, waist length and pulled into two low ponytails while her eyes turned dark grey.

"And I'm Hayley Brooks the English girl. It's a good thing I can pull off an English accent, isn't it?" Zoe changed her accent as she spoke.

Tasanee grew a few inches taller; her hair became curly with a slanted fringe that hid her eyes slightly and red highlights with brown streaks appeared in it. She also became slightly paler and traded in her usual black, rectangular framed glasses for pink heart-shaped ones with a dark tint.

"Keiko Taniguchi- though I must remember that the Japanese use family names first when introducing themselves normally…" Tasanee said.

"Can you even speak Japanese?" Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"No I cannot. Hopefully no one will ask me to…" Tasanee shrugged.

"Let's go. To the gym!" Gabriela started.

"No way! I want to go to the restaurant! I always wanted to try real Mexican food!" Zoe exclaimed.

Gabriela rolled her eyes. "I have not known you for long but already I know you love food too much…"

Tasanee giggled. "The exercise equipment in the gym would probably squish me and I don't want to go out there alone. I think I shall stick with Zoe, though I still don't think we should leave the rooms without getting permission…"

"Stop being such a baby! We're going and if you don't want to, you can stay!" Gabriela picked up a gym bag and strode out the door.

Zoe followed and Tasanee sighed.

"_Why, Farah, why…" _Tasanee thought, looking to the ceiling before following.

* * *

><p>"Hey Emilia! What do you think about those magic people we saw on television the other day?"<p>

She and several others were in a backstage area getting ready to perform a dance for the audience at the hotel. All the girls were dressed alike and chattering excitedly.

"Beatriz… I think that it was certainly… _interesting…_" Emilia trailed off.

"Really?" Beatriz raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, to know that magic actually exists and it's not all sparkles, rainbows and honey!" Emilia said.

"Some of those outfits that the girls with wings wore were rather sparkly though…" Another girl walked up to the two.

"Eh, perhaps they are spirits Juanita, just like in the fantasy books we all used to read when we were little…" Emilia shrugged.

"Mrs Alvarez is here!" Someone nearer to the door called out.

As the girls hurried to get themselves in order, Emilia began to snicker.

Many of the girls in the area turned to glance at her.

"Emilia, what did you do?" Beatriz asked suspicious of her friend.

"You'll see, _hehehehe…_" Emilia's face became mischievous.

"_Should we run?"_ Juanita whispered to Beatriz.

The door swung open and a stern looking woman with her greying hair in a short, low ponytail entered the room.

Before she could speak, a large bunch of black things fell from above, all over her.

All the girls burst out laughing.

"What are these things?" She asked horrified.

A few seconds passed before she realized what they were.

"SPIDERS!" She shrieked.

The girls nearer to her screamed and ran.

Emilia and her friends could no longer hold it in so they doubled over with laughter.

"_The spiders are not even real!" _Emilia whispered. _"They are plastic!"_

Mrs Alvarez looked at the three girls and frowned.

Carefully, she crouched down to pick up one of the objects that had fallen on her.

"This… These spiders are fake!" She gasped.

She turned to Emilia, Beatriz and Juanita.

"Which one of you did this?" She asked angrily as the room fell silent.

The three girls' expressions changed to that of polite puzzlement.

"What do you mean, Mrs Alvarez? We have done nothing…" Emilia said in her sweetest voice.

A bell sounded.

"Well, we'll deal with this later. Right now, you have a dance to perform…" Mrs Alvarez huffed as she turned away to address the other girls.

"How did you pull off that one Emilia?" Juanita asked.

"I have my ways, Juanita. I have my ways. Now, let's go dance!" Emilia cheered, pumping her fist into the air as they followed the other girls leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"My goodness… <em>Hayley...<em> Your eating habits are… _Strange…_" Tasanee leaned away from the Australian fairy in disgust as the two sat at a table in the restaurant as Zoe's face puffed up like a squirrel's with the amount of food she was eating.

"What's up with you, Keiko?" Zoe asked between bites of chalupas.

"Never mind…" Tasanee pulled away her bowl of rice pudding from the hungry girl sitting next to her, who was eyeing it.

"That stuff looks good… Except what is that mush you have there, Tas… er… Keiko?" Gabriela walked over holding a cemita in one hand, scrunching up her nose in disgust as what the Thai fairy was eating.

"Don't you have rice pudding in Brazil? I know we have it in Thailand, but it tastes so different here…" Tasanee finished the sweet dish in a few quick bites.

"Well I'm finished here..." Zoe patted her stomach and belched loudly.

"Eww…" Gabriela raised an eyebrow.

"I want to go back up to our room now. I could do with just relaxing there…" Tasanee smiled as she got up from her seat.

"I'm staying. I hear there's a cultural exhibit in one of the entertainment halls here…" Gabriela said.

"Suit yourselves. Just know that if any of them come looking for you, I will not lie for you…" The Thai fairy left the room.

"She's rather much a… "Goody-goody", is she not?" Gabriela said.

"Yes, she is Raquel. Yes she is…" Zoe nodded.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the hotel, Reina, Tecna, Mirta and Musa were attempting to play Monopoly, longing around on the floor. The last remaining Gem Necklace- the citrine one- lay in its case on the nearby coffee table.<p>

"This game is fun. I may just purchase a set one day…" Mirta said.

"It isn't as fun when you're losing all your money to someone else…" Reina muttered as she moved the thimble piece.

Musa began chuckling as Reina moved towards the Boardwalk. "Watch it Reina! You're coming down my side now!"

"Who knew that Musa was quite the businesswoman?" Tecna smiled as Reina handed all the remaining Monopoly money she had left.

Just then, the pendant on the table began to glow.

They bolted up so quickly that the game was sent flying and the pieces scattered across the floor.

"I'll get the other Winx." Tecna stood up.

"I'll go get the Specialists…" Mirta said.

"I'll get the girls for you Reina…" Musa said.

Reina nodded as the other three went off and rubbed the citrine pendant she held.

"Well, at long last Verdani's powers shall unite fully with some lucky Mexican girl…" She pocketed the gem and paced up and down the room.

* * *

><p>Near the back of the hotel's performance hall, Zoe and Gabriela sat together at the back watching various acts and enjoying themselves, somehow forgetting that the real reason they were in Monterrey was because of another fairy that was linked to them and there were some very bad people after them…<p>

"Raquel you're actually pretty cool…" Zoe grinned.

"Why thank you Hayley. I know I am." Gabriela smiled.

Music started playing and dancers walked onto the stage from both sides.

As the dancers got into a lively dance routine, the audience began to cheer and clap loudly.

As they danced, one girl danced to the front of the stage, beaming at the crowd.

When she looked directly at the two fairies in the audience, they felt their magic flare up in them as if they shared a connection with her.

The girl's expression faltered momentarily as if she too had felt something strange, but she kept on dancing.

"Gabriela, did you feel that?"

"Zoe, did you feel that?"

Both forgot about their aliases as they looked at one another in shock.

"Let's go back up to our room! The others will be there if what we just sensed was the real thing!"

"That _is_ the real thing! That's the Fairy of Time right there!"

The two got up and dashed out of the room, running straight for the elevator.

* * *

><p>The door to the hotel room slammed open, startling Tasanee, who in her shock, had fallen off the sofa she was sitting on.<p>

"Did you sense it too?" She asked urgently.

"Yes. We saw her downstairs at the cultural exhibit. She was a dancer there and when she looked directly at us, we could feel the magic flowing through us, like we shared a connection. She is one of us!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Hey girls! It's time to go get Verdani's fairy now!" Musa stood in the doorway.

They rushed up the stairs to Bloom, Stella, Flora and Aisha's room which was the largest, to find everyone else there.

"Fairy alert! Verdani's fairy is nearby!" Stella exclaimed.

"We know. We saw her!" Gabriela and Zoe exclaimed in unison as their appearance changing potion began to wear off.

"Wait. How did you see her _if you weren't supposed to leave your room?_" Aisha asked, suspicious.

"_Uh…"_ Zoe, Tasanee and Gabriela looked at one another nervously.

"I don't think we want to know the answer to that…" Riven rubbed his forehead.

"_Anyway…"_ Reina looked at the younger fairies, slightly irritated with them for leaving when they were told not to and they looked slightly ashamed.

"We can split into groups. Bloom, Zoe, Sky, Flora- you can be one group. Stella, Brandon, Tasanee, Helia, you'll be another. Musa, Tecna, Riven, Timmy and Gabriela you're together for this one. I can go with Mirta, Nabu and Aisha."

"No problems then?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Then let's go!"

* * *

><p>"<em>What was that? Those two girls I saw during the performance… When I looked them in the eye…" <em>Emilia looked out the window of the car as it drove along the narrow streets, gazing at the mountains surrounding her home town.

"_What happened there? That energy… Dare I say…? __**Magic?**__ They felt so familiar, even though I've never seen them before… I wonder…"_

She hid away her hands from the rest of the family as they glowed again slightly.

"Emilia, why are you so quiet?" Federico asked.

"Yeah, after an event like this, you're usually rather talkative!" Enrique piped up.

"Well, Mrs Alvarez did say something about a "joke" that your sister and her friends may have had something to do with…" Marisol glanced back at her, looking stern.

All the other Vasquez children laughed.

"It is not funny. The only reason they were not punished is because there was no evidence that she, Juanita or Beatriz had anything to do with it…" Emilia could see her father's frown in the rear-view mirror.

"But Emilia's pranks and jokes are always so funny…" Alejandra giggled.

"Yeah, I wish I could have seen the look on Mrs Alvarez's face!" Diego giggled.

One look from their mother silenced them.

"Oh wait- Marisol dear, we're going to need to get a few things from the supermarket…" Pedro's stomach rumbled.

"Just go to OXXO, dear. It's closer to home…" Marisol rubbed her forehead.

"Very well then. OXXO it is…" Mr Vasquez revved up the car and drove off.

* * *

><p>The convenience store looked oddly… <em>empty<em> in Emilia's opinion. In fact, the general area around the store seemed deserted, which was rather strange for a weekend in a very populous city.

As her family members scattered around the store, she stood near the doorway, next to a stack of bottled drinks, feeling uneasy, though the logical part of her mind told her that there was nothing obvious to worry about, she couldn't help it.

"Emilia, are you okay?" Diego came out of the store, followed by Alejandra.

_Perhaps she was being paranoid…_

_But then she had every reason to be paranoid. The things she had accidentally done, they were not normal at all…_

"_Like the time when I was watering the garden and she accidentally let go of the high-powered hose…"_

Holding out her hands in front of her to try and protect herself from what she was sure would be an inevitable soaking, the hose suddenly stopped in mid-air, water and all.

_What was stranger was that the hose was also glowing a soft orange-yellow._

_What was even stranger than that was that her hands were glowing the exact same colour…_

"EMILIA!"

She was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of her younger brother and sister yelling in unison.

"Aye! _¡Dios mío!_ Don't do that!" Emilia pouted as her younger siblings laughed at her.

"I'm sorry to break up this touching family moment… _Well not really…_" A voice said from behind her in Spanish.

She turned around and as soon as she locked eyes with the red-haired man in front of her, she went pale and her eyes widened.

She shoved her siblings behind her.

"Go inside the store. NOW!" She shouted.

They ran screaming.

"You are the men on television! Those wizards in Brazil!" She exclaimed in Spanish, eyes still wide.

"You're right. You catch on well, _fairy._" He held up his hands and directed a blast of magic at her, but she held up her hands and a shield formed around her, but it cracked from the blast, throwing her off her feet.

"_Wait… Did he just call me a fairy?"_ She barely had time to think, before she dodged another blast.

The few employees and customers of OXXO, Emilia's family included, looked on in fear from the windows.

"Mama! Those are the magic men from the television!" Alejandra exclaimed.

"Yeah, they are! I recognized them! It really is them!" Enrique watched more in excitement rather than fright.

"Does this mean that out dear little sister…? _Is one of those things they were looking for? "Fairies"_ I think they called them?" Federico wondered aloud.

"I would think that this was cool if it weren't for the fact that they are obviously evil men who want to hurt our sister…" Diego said flatly.

Emilia, who was still in a daze, got back to her feet. _"I'm a fairy? Like those on television? They want me? No, no way… I'm just Emilia Adriana Vasquez from Monterrey, Mexico!"_ She thought, narrowly dodging another spell fired her way.

* * *

><p>Musa and Tecna were flying while Riven, Timmy and Gabriela rode on motorcycles with Gabriela holding onto the former.<p>

"Do you sense anything, Gabriela?" Timmy asked.

"No, I don't…" she said, sounding worried.

"I feel very scared for that girl…"

"Being scared won't help so try to curb your fear until we find her. And to think you're supposed to the Fairy of Weaponry. If you were a guy, you wouldn't last a day at Red Fountain…" Riven said.

Gabriela's eyes glowed dark purple in anger.

"Whoa. Calm down Gabriela. We don't need a magic-induced accident. Riven, stop riling her up. You know how she is!" Timmy said.

"It's not my fault she doesn't have thick skin…" Riven would have shrugged if he wasn't driving the motorcycle.

"_What do you mean, you know how she is?" _Gabriela thought.

"_No, I mustn't let my temper get the best of me, especially not now. There's a girl out there in terrible danger…"_

Her thoughts were cut off when she felt such a strong surge of magical energy that it startled her and almost made her break her hold on Riven.

Musa and Tecna flew lower.

"Gabriela, did you just feel something?" Tecna asked.

"Yes, I did. I think it is that girl… Verdani's fairy. That magic felt the same as the girl as the hotel…" Gabriela trailed off.

"What direction are we headed to?" Riven asked.

"This way!" Gabriela pointed to her left.

Everyone kicked into gear and drove/flew off as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>"Zoe, can you sense that girl yet?" Bloom asked.<p>

"Yes, but she feels really distant… Like there's some sort of fog clouding my senses when I try to feel her magic…" Zoe said.

"That's normal Zoe. Not only do you not know her well, but your powers are relatively new. You haven't been trained properly yet…" Flora said reassuringly.

"Well, I dunno…" Zoe felt unsure.

"It won't always be this way Zoe. Once you get to Alfea, you'll become a strong, wonderful fairy!" Bloom smiled encouragingly at her.

"Wait…" Zoe hovered where she was.

"I feel something sharper now. Is it just me, or do you feel it too?" She looked at the older fairies as Sky pulled next to them on a hoverbike.

"Did you sense this new fairy?" He asked.

"I think so. It sure did feel a lot like her…" Zoe said, looking to the two older fairies for guidance.

"It does feel like another fairy that we don't know. Let's head that direction. It _has_ to be her!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sky declared, revving up the hoverbike.

* * *

><p>Brandon and Helia drove a car through the streets while Stella and Tasanee hovered above them.<p>

"So Tasanee, what are you going to do once you get to Alfea? I'm sure that you'll have a great time there, just like us Winx did!" Stella smiled encouragingly.

"If my time there involves all the fighting you had to do against all those enemies, I do not think it will be such a good time after all…" Tasanee answered.

"Once we help you and the others get rid of those ugly Wizards, you will be top of the class and one of the most popular girls, I'm sure of it!" Stella exclaimed.

"I sure hope so. I am not the best at making friends. I have only ever had one real friend-" Tasanee was cut off when a sudden surge of magic and the feelings of both fear and anger swept over her.

Screaming and clutching her forehead in pain, her flight faltered and Stella had to take a nose dive to catch her and guide her to the ground.

Stella looked concerned as the Thai fairy recovered and put a hand to her forehead.

"Oww… I hate that side effect of these new powers…" She groaned.

"What's wrong with Tasanee? Is she ill?" Helia asked.

"No… I think she sensed the same thing I did but her power type made her feel it a lot more…" Stella said anxiously.

"Does she need to go back to the hotel?" Brandon asked.

"No, no I don't. But my fellow fairy is in trouble. To the east of us right now…" Tasanee said softly.

Everyone looked at one another before their expressions became firm.

They weren't about to lose this fairy to the Wizards of the Black Circle.

* * *

><p>Aisha and Nabu, the latter with staff in hand, soared through the skies at a bit of a distance behind Mirta and Reina.<p>

"It's too bad we had to come here to work, otherwise I think this would be a pretty fascinating place to explore on our own, don't you think?" Nabu asked.

Aisha shrugged. "I liked Porto Alegre better."

"Was it because of the beaches there?"

"Well there was that, but the food wasn't so bad either…" Aisha smiled.

"What are you going to do once we have all the girls together Reina?" Mirta asked.

"Most likely I will return to my royal life, but I will still check in on the girls every once a while. What about yourself Mirta? What will you be up to?" Reina glanced at the glowing citrine pendant for a moment.

"Well Professor DuFour at Alfea is looking to retire in a few years apparently and was looking for someone that could take her place, doing some training as a teaching assistant beforehand. Guess who got that job?" Mirta smiled.

"It's a great opportunity indeed! Does that mean that you'll be teaching Zoe, Gabriela, Tasanee and Verdani's fairy at some point?"

"I guess so. _I…_"

The gem glowed blindingly and Reina let it go, only for it to remain floating in mid-air.

"My goodness, that thing is brighter than Stella's spells!" Mirta covered her eyes until the glow died down.

"The gem is telling me that the fairy attached to it is nearby!" Reina exclaimed as Aisha and Nabu turned around to them

"What's happened? Is it the fairy?" Nabu asked.

Reina nodded. "We go North." She pointed in that direction.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Aisha took off, the others flying to catch up with her.

* * *

><p>Emilia screamed as she was hit by another energy blast and fell to the ground, this time with her hair coming loose and the flowers in her hairband shrivelling up.<p>

She groaned in pain as she tried to get up.

"NO! EMILIA!" Alejandra bolted out the store to her sister's side.

"ALEJANDRA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Pedro and Marisol shrieked in unison.

"Alejandra… What are you doing?" Emilia exclaimed.

"Helping you!" Alejandra tried to help her sister up, but was too weak.

"Aww, look. Sisterly love. Isn't that sweet?" Duman mocked.

"Such love for her sister indeed…" Gantlos clapped his hands and sound waves sent them hurtling through the air.

Emilia did some sort of flip which resulted in Alejandra landing on top of her being relatively unhurt but with her out of breath.

"I wonder how strong the bonds are…" Anagan dashed towards them end before Emilia could tell what had happened, Alejandra was in his grasp.

"Now you can either surrender to us or watch your precious little sister die. What's your choice?" Anagan asked.

"How about… NEITHER!"

Everyone present looked around to see Musa, Tecna, Riven, Timmy and Gabriela appear on the scene, weapons drawn or hands alight, ready to cast spells.

"_Let them go!"_ Stella, Tasanee, Brandon and Helia appeared next, also ready to fight.

"You can't win, Wizards!" Bloom, Zoe, Flora and Sky flew/walked in.

"So why not just give up now, huh?" Aisha, Nabu, Mirta and Reina flew in last.

"Oh look. The party has arrived. Gentlemen, you know what they say, don't you?" Ogron's hands crackled with energy.

"The more, the merrier!" Duman lunged at them in the form of a panther.

"MORPHIX SHIELD!" Aisha's large, pink barrier sent him bouncing back.

"We have no time for petty tricks like these. Wizards, open the portal now!" Ogron commanded.

Anagan threw Alejandra aside as he and the others cast the spell to summon the Black Circle.

Emilia screamed as the Circle began to draw her in.

"No way are you taking her!" Gabriela rushed forward and grabbed Emilia's hands, hair whipping around her face and the latter looking pleadingly at her.

Zoe and Tasanee flew forward next, pulling Gabriela.

"Come on! We need to distract the Wizards!" Bloom cried.

"FIRE ARROW!"

"SOLAR SWEEP!"

"DATA BLAST!"

As Bloom, Stella and Tecna fired off spells, each of the young fairies began to glow brightly as Emilia was drawn from the portal, throwing them all back into the wall of the OXXO store as the attacks the older fairies had thrown hit their targets.

Emilia breathed heavily, sweating heavily as she looked up at three of her saviours.

"Who- _what are you?_ I feel the same… energy from you as I did back at that hotel with two girls in the audience…"

"That's because _we were _those two girls in the audience- just in disguise…" Gabriela gestured to herself and Zoe.

Emilia glanced to the side to see her sister on the ground, motionless.

"_No, Alejandra!"_ She ran over to her.

"Look at me, little sister. LOOK AT ME!" Emilia cradled her head.

Those in the store rushed out and tried to get away while the Wizards were distracted.

Zoe held her hand above Alejandra and glowed green as a ray of her energy swept over the young Mexican girl.

"It's okay. She's alive!" Zoe exclaimed.

"How do you know that?" Emilia asked as the other members of the Vasquez family joined them.

"How can I ever than you for saving my daughters?" Mrs Vasquez held Alejandra in her arms.

"Perhaps by going home and getting out of the way of danger!" Gabriela exclaimed.

They ran, ducked and flew out of the way of airborne debris.

"But Emilia…" Pedro said.

"Go, papa, go! I will be fine. I trust them!" Emilia exclaimed.

The other Vazquez family members reluctantly got into their car and rode off.

"Now what?" She turned to the other three.

"Now we RUN!" Tasanee screamed as Duman lunged at them.

They took off as he chased after them.

"Is my life always going to be like this now?" Emilia asked.

"Hopefully not!" Gabriela turned around for a brief second to fire an energy blast at Duman, but missed.

Zoe and Tasanee fired energy beams at him from above, but Duman changed back into a human and deflected them with his hand, sending them crashing into the ground.

"Ouch…" Zoe and Tasanee's fairy forms flickered for a few seconds, but they managed to hold it.

"We're in trouble now, aren't we?" Emilia looked at Gabriela nervously.

Gabriela raised an eyebrow at the Mexican fairy. "What was your first clue?"

"We really should have stayed on Isis, shouldn't we? But _noooo, _we had to be all _save-the-day-ish…_" Zoe complained.

"Where are the Winx when you need them?" Tasanee moaned as the other three Wizards of the Black Circle put in an appearance.

"Well there's no way that I'm going down without a fight! I WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE AND WITH MY POWERS INTACT!" Gabriela shouted, starting to glow purple and her hair whipping around.

Images of how the Wizards treated Emilia flashed through her mind and she felt the magic coursing through her veins. When she thought of how they tried using her sister to get her to surrender, she found herself getting really angry and her hair whipped around as she began to glow a soft orange-yellow colour.

Gabriela's outfit morphed into a brown long-sleeved shirt with an onyx halter top over it, onyx fingerless gloves with brass knuckles embedded in them and brown pants tucked into onyx over-the-knee combat boots. Her wings were transparent, shaped like a swallowtail butterfly's and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail held back by an onyx bow.

Emilia's form changed and she now wore waist-high white jeans shorts with light peach ankle-length leggings beneath and straps that crisscrossed behind her back over a light peach short-sleeved ruffled top.

Silver bracelets formed around her wrists, white mid-thigh flat-heeled boots formed on her legs and crescent-shaped wings sprouted from her back. Her hair became pulled into a chignon with two curls left loose, framing her face.

"_Whoa…"_ Emilia gazed at herself in awe.

"FINALLY!" Gabriela fist-pumped the air.

"How do these things… these wings… even work?" Emilia gazed back at her wings.

"They just do!" Gabriela held her hand and took off into the air as the Wizards tried shooting at them again.

Gabriela let Emilia's hand go and she dropped for a bit, but managed to get the hang of her wings quickly and flew alongside her fellow fairies.

"I still don't get this. What happening? Why me? Why us?" Emilia wailed.

"We'll have time to catch up later IF WE SURVIVE!" Zoe exclaimed as they flew out of the way of another blast.

"_I need more time, I need more time, I need more time…"_ Emilia chanted in her head.

She felt the magic running through her veins and towards her hands. Holding them out in front of her, waves of energy floated off them and surrounded the Wizards.

"That won't wo…" Ogron stopped in mid-sentence.

In fact, all four Wizards of the Black Circle were eerily still in the midst of what they were doing.

Gantlos was in the middle of forming a sound wave attack; Anagan was getting ready to rush towards them and Duman was mid-way through transforming into a pterodactyl.

"Did I just stop time?" Emilia went wide-eyed.

"We can wonder about that later. Let's just get out of here!" Gabriela flew off first, the others close behind.

The Winx, Mirta and Reina were flying towards them at the same time and after a while, they spotted each other.

"Gabriela, SLOW DOWN!" Tasanee called out.

"WHAT? I- AAH!" Gabriela and Stella shrieked as they collided with one another and fell to the ground.

The others flew down after them.

"What just happened?" The two asked in unison, dazed.

Some of the fairies chuckled as the Specialists and Nabu came onto the scene.

"The citizens who were around at the scene of the initial attack are safe. We managed to get them out of the way with not too much trouble." Sky reported.

"Well that's welcome news." Bloom smiled slightly.

"Wait… What about my family?" Emilia felt fear coming up through her again.

Mirta walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, muttering a spell that induced calmness in the target.

"They will be okay, er… I don't believe that we ever got your name in all this chaos…" Mirta said.

"That's understandable. My name is Emilia…"

Everyone introduced themselves briefly.

"That's all nice but I'm really, really tired…." Emilia breathed heavily before collapsing, de-transforming.

"Come on! We need to get her home!" Bloom exclaimed.

"But where _is _her home?" Flora asked.

"I will show you!"

They looked around to see Diego standing behind them.

"You're Emilia's younger brother, aren't you? What are you doing here?" Zoe asked.

"I saw you and my sister… _flying _this way from our home. It's not too far away from here. I had to come and see what had happened to her…" Diego pointed in its direction.

"You don't mind being airborne yourself, do you?" Bloom asked.

Diego shook his head.

"Okay then, show us where we have to go." Bloom took him by one arm and Aisha by another.

"This is so cool!" He exclaimed. "Okay, first we go _left…_"

* * *

><p>The roof of her room looked blurry as Emilia slowly opened her eyes.<p>

"What… What happened to me…?" She groaned as she rubbed her forehead.

Flashes of what had occurred in the past few hours raced through her minds so fast, she felt dizzy.

"That was some dream. I guess I was so tired after that dance performance that I just went straight to bed…"

"Well, not quite, _mija_. Not quite at all…" Her mother's voice rang through her ears and she put her hands to her head, trying to shake it off.

Her vision finally came into focus and she saw her mother hovering above her with a glass of orange juice.

She sat up in bed to drink it. "Gracias, mama."

"_De nada._ So, my Emilia is a fairy, _si? El Hada del tiempo!_" Mrs Vasquez said, smiling weakly.

"So that is what I am? That's why those men froze in place…" Emilia remembered that particular scene.

"Yes, those fairies told us the entire story, Emilia…" Mr Vasquez spoke up.

"Wait… Is Alejandra okay?" Emilia suddenly remembered, wide-eyed.

"Yes she is. She's in her room now…" He answered.

Emilia got up suddenly and ran off to look for her sister.

Alejandra, who was gazing out a window turned around when she heard her sister approaching and ran at her for a hug.

"Emilia!" Alejandra hugged her sister tightly and Emilia hugged back.

When they broke apart, they began speaking in rapid Spanglish.

"While I was unconscious, I had all these horrendous dreams of those Wizards dragging you into that creepy Black Circle of theirs! But those other fairies told us that they were going to make sure that it never happens again!" Alejandra exclaimed.

"I sure hope so _Princesita. _I sure hope so…." Emilia hugged her again

"The fairies and their friends told us about some cool fairy school you can go to learn how to control your powers…"

"Then I have to go. I don't like leaving my family or Juanita or Beatriz behind but if it is for me and you to be safe, then it is a must…" Emila said.

"They said they'd be back to explain everything later…" Alejandra said.

"Okay then, _okay…_" Emilia nodded absentmindedly.

* * *

><p>Bright and early the next morning, Emilia put the finishing touches on her packing, the citrine necklace hanging from her neck. She had changed into a black flowing-sleeved off-the-shoulder top, a magenta pleated skirt and dark magenta strappy heels.<p>

Glancing up at her mirror as she ran her fingers through her now-tousled hair, she sighed.

She knew she always wished that something really exciting would happen to her from the time she was little, but this… She could have taken the excitement without the danger involved…

She had called Juanita and Beatriz the night before and they came over to spend a few hours with her, but it still felt like she had had too little time with them…

She dragged her luggage down the stairs to see her family gathered there.

"This has all happened so quickly, mija. So, so quickly…" Mr Vasquez shook his head.

"You'll be keeping in contact with us, right?" Federico asked.

"Of course, brother dear. How could I not?" Emilia laughed.

"Give those Alfea fairies a flight for their money, you hear?" Enrique smiled.

"And try not to get into too much trouble at school…" Mrs Vasquez said warningly.

"That I cannot promise, mama." Emilia smiled sweetly at her mother.

Mrs Vasquez rolled her eyes. "Well, as long as you don't blow up a potions laboratory too, then I guess we can compromise…"

The Vasquez children snickered.

Emilia looked towards the door. "They're going to be here soon…"

Less than five minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Told you." She said as Enrique went to open the door.

"Hey Emilia. Are you ready for your biggest adventure?" Bloom asked.

"I think so." Emilia nodded.

Her family came in for a group hug that lasted for a full minute.

"Go on, Mija. Make us proud." Mr Vasquez said.

"I will, papa. I will." Emilia waved as Stella activated her sceptre and all the magical beings disappeared from the room.


	10. Welcome to Alfea

"Uh… Mirta, why is the school pink?"

On the first day of school at Alfea College for Fairies, Gabriela stood gazing at the winged gates, eyebrow raised.

"Why does it matter?" Mirta asked.

"Because it's pink… It's just… who paints an entire building pink?" Gabriela grimaced.

"Ask Faragonda or something. I wouldn't know. I prefer a nice grey myself…" Mirta shrugged.

"It's just so strange…" Gabriela commented.

"Are we just going to stand here all day?" Emilia asked. "My luggage is feeling heavier by the nanosecond…"

"I have to go ahead and meet with the other teachers. Will you four be fine on your own?" Mirta asked.

"_Yes…"_ They chorused in unison.

"Great. I'll see you later. Try not to get into too much trouble, won't you?" Mirta looked at Gabriela specifically.

"No promises." Gabriela shrugged as the red-head walked off.

"Well, let's do this, shall we?" Zoe asked.

After waiting a few minutes in line, it was finally their turn.

"Ah, Zoe, Tasanee, Gabriela and Emilia of _Earth…_" Griselda gazed down at them, adjusting her glasses.

"That's us…" Emilia said nervously.

"Welcome to Alfea. Go on ahead…" Griselda waved them off.

* * *

><p>"Apartment 436… Where could that be…?" Zoe wondered as she looked at the map in her hands.<p>

"Uh, Zoe? You are attempting to read the map upside down…" Tasanee tapped her on the shoulder and pointed it out.

At once, Emilia and Gabriela cracked up as Zoe reddened. "Oh, yeah…" She flipped it around the correct way.

"Oh! Our room is just up this corridor!" Zoe exclaimed.

Emilia was the one to open the door and when she did, Gabriela and Zoe burst in behind her with Tasanee strolling in casually.

"This room is so cool!"

"Ultra-cool!"

"Amazing!"

"Fantastic!"

"Wonder-"

"_We get the point…"_ Tasanee interrupted as they gazed around.

"Two bedrooms, two bathrooms… I call this room! Emilia pointed to one on the left side of the room. "Tasanee, want to share with me?"

"I guess that means that Zoe and I are roomies then…" Gabriela hoisted her luggage into the other room.

"_And the school will soon come crumbling down…"_ Tasanee sighed as she followed Emilia.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Alfea College for Fairies- the premiere institution for fairies in the Magical Dimensions. I am Headmistress Faragonda."<p>

Emilia, Zoe, Tasanee and Gabriela sat near the front row of the auditorium listening to their new headmistress.

On one side of the stage, Mirta sat next to Professor DuFour.

The red-headed fairy now had her hair slicked back and pinned at the sides, wore a long-sleeved white blouse, dark-grey knee-length skirt and black heels, looking every bit like a future teacher and quite different to how any of the young fairies had ever seen her.

"You're going to be spending three years of your life learning many secrets to becoming a full-fledged fairy and the journey will be a wonderful one for you, I am sure."

After going through a few rules and regulations and introducing the other teachers, she changed topics.

"Now, a few rumours have been floating around since a certain incident in our courtyard a few months ago when the last school year ended." She said.

The auditorium went fully silent and everyone sat up, paying close attention.

"I am going to clear the air on those rumours now."

"Why do I get the feeling that this is about us?" Tasanee whispered to the others.

"On that day, Princess Reina of Isis came to visit the school to have an important meeting with me, the Winx Club and Assistant Professor Andrews. Now some of you might have heard the story of the legendary Gems of Arcelia and others might not…" Faragonda went on to tell the tale.

Murmurs broke out in the audience and the Earth Fairies in it, shifted, starting to feel nervous.

"Most of us know that Arcelia, Farah, Verdani, Saisha and Quirina did indeed exist, but that the gems were just a legend. That is false. The Gems of Arcelia are indeed real and the four Earth fairies who have received their powers are among you right now."

The audience's murmurs got even louder, punctuated with "_Whats?_ _No ways! _and _Reallys?_"

"Ahem! Your Headmistress is speaking! Let's show a little respect!" Griselda clapped her hands loudly and the auditorium went silent.

"Well, you know who you are girls, so would you come up here please?" Faragonda smiled encouragingly at Emilia, Zoe, Tasanee and Gabriela.

They looked at one another before they got up and went onto the stage.

"I hope that you will welcome them to the school with open arms as they join you in fulfilling their destinies…" She gestured to them.

The other fairies chattered in excitement even more.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Alfea, ladies. I am Professor DuFour and I will be teaching you Incantations this year, along with my assistant Mirta."<p>

Zoe sat at the front of the classroom near a window, Tasanee sat in front of DuFour's desk, Emilia was nearest to the door and Gabriela sat in the very middle of the classroom.

Professor DuFour cast a spell on the board, causing a few notes to appear.

"This class is already boring…" A blonde-haired girl next to Gabriela whispered to her ginger-haired friend.

"_The class has barely started…"_ Gabriela thought.

"Come on, Clarisse! It's not so bad- yet…" Ginger whispered back.

"_Yeah right._ Alice, I can tell this is gonna be major dullness…" Clarisse yawned.

The Brazilian fairy rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the class.

"I'd like you to take down this information and afterwards, I will give you a test."

The class erupted in outrage.

"Calm down everyone! It's just a test to see what you know so far! It doesn't count towards your final mark!" Mirta raised her hands, glowing slightly and calming the class down.

"What's the point then?" Clarisse muttered.

"_I have to agree with her on this one…"_ Gabriela thought.

Once they had finished, Mirta waved her hands and all the papers stacked themselves neatly in the corner of DuFour's desk.

"Now that's over with, we can get down to the basics. As you should know, spells don't always work just by waving your hands and hoping something happens. Many of the spells you will cast at this level are worded spells that require incantations. Don't underestimate the power of these words as _one slip…_ Well, let my assistant and I demonstrate for you…"

DuFour waved her hands and a large, plastic standing dummy appeared in front of her.

"_Robeus."_

A beautiful, flowing grey and purple silk dress appeared on the dummy.

"Ooh…" The class admired the dress.

"That was a simple spell to summon an item of clothing from my closet." DuFour made it disappear.

"Now see what happens if I were to do it differently- even slightly." Mirta stepped up and cast her spell.

"_Rob__**s**__eus."_

The dummy exploded, sending pieces of it flying across the classroom and various students in the room ducking for cover while screaming.

Emilia wasn't as lucky as she got hit in the back of the head by one of the dummy's hands.

"See? Never underestimate the power of words in any sense." Mirta smiled at the still shocked expressions of the class as they hesitantly returned to their seats.

* * *

><p>The four girls sat together in the courtyard talking about their first day of classes.<p>

"I was never much of a school person, but this school turned out to not be so bad…" Gabriela shrugged. "Granted, I still have to get up in the middle of the night for some of my Astrology classes…"

"_Speak for yourself._ My head is still hurting from that incident in DuFour's class..." Emilia muttered, touching the back of her head tenderly.

"Potions class is just like Chemistry back home. I am sure it is not that complicated…" Zoe glanced at the pale yellow paper that held her schedule.

"Um, guys…" Tasanee nodded towards the approaching crowd of curious fairies. All day, wherever they had gone, there had been whispers about the four Earth fairies that had suddenly shown up when Earth's magic had been gone for centuries. Added to the fact that they were the ones that proved the Gems of Arcelia legend true…

"So, what do you know? The legend _is_ true…" An Indian-looking girl of average height with her bluish-black hair in a waist-length braid came up to them.

"Who are _you?_" Emilia asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Nandi. My older sister Ramani is a senior here. These are my roommates Kaya…" She gestured to a tall, black girl with braids that reached her mid-back. "…Phoebe…" She gestured to a petite girl with lilac hair in a pixie cut, dark purple eyes and pointed ears. "Lyra…" She pointed to a girl with wavy, dark green hair and light blue eyes. "…and Aziza…" She gestured to a pretty Arab-looking girl who smiled.

"Nice to meet you _I suppose…_" Zoe said.

"We're freshmen just like you are! So tell me, how do you like the magical realms so far?" Aziza asked eagerly.

"Well, what do you really want us to say? They seem rather nice so far though…" Gabriela shrugged.

"It must be rather life-changing; suddenly discovering you have powers like that…" Kaya mused.

"_You have no idea…"_ Tasanee muttered.

Other fairies began to gather around them.

"I love their accents! They're just so cute!" One girl squealed.

"What parts of Earth did Faragonda say they were from?" Another asked.

Zoe, Tasanee, Gabriela and Emilia began to feel uncomfortable- but not for long, as Mirta soon came to their rescue.

"Okay girls, break it up. I'm sure you have other places to be…" Mirta parted the crowd effortlessly and sent them on their way.

"I'm sure we'll be able to talk again soon!" Nandi called out as she walked away.

"Girls, come with me. Miss Faragonda wants to see you…" Mirta gestured for them to follow her.

* * *

><p>"Hello girls. Have a seat. How was your first day at Alfea?" Miss Faragonda asked warmly.<p>

"Good." They chorused.

"That's great to hear. I am glad you are adjusting well, considering that you've had such abrupt changes in your lives recently…"

"_Well that is certainly one way of putting this…"_ Tasanee thought.

"There are some things that I cannot delay telling you now however. I was able to talk to you a bit via teleconference and you've gotten some information through the assembly this morning, but I would rather say this to you all privately and in person." Miss Faragonda's tone became serious.

The girls looked at one another nervously.

"I do not need to tell you that despite the fact that the Wizards of the Black Circle haven't tried anything since you came to Magix, does not mean that they _won't_ try. They are merely biding their time. I must ask you to keep your guard up at all times despite this brief respite you are having."

"We thought this much. Miss Faragonda, I have a question though. How will we be prepared if they do take us by surprise? I mean, we all had the hardest times trying to fend them off on our own. If the Winx, Mirta and Reina were not with us, we would be powerless or worse…" Zoe said.

"I have arranged with Professor Palladium for you to use the Magical Simulation Chamber for extra training whenever you all are free. Also, besides your scheduled combat training with Griselda, she also hosts an extra-curricular activity with that theme. I suggest you pay close attention to those classes. You must also learn not to rely on magic so often. For example, Gabriela…"

"Hmm?" Gabriela sat up, startled.

"Your magic centres on weaponry. What will you do if you are in a situation where you cannot use your magic to gain a weapon? Will you be able to improvise with whatever you have in reach? I am told that you are proficient in an Earth style of non-magical combat as well. Keep that up. I am sure it will come in handy."

"Yes, I will." Gabriela nodded.

"The rest of you need to find a way that you will not be as vulnerable if they attack. Any of the staff members will work with you if you ask. You must find something you are particularly good at and _find a way to use that to your advantage._"

Miss Faragonda smiled and changed the subject.

"I'm sure you ladies are excited for your first Alfea school dance on Saturday. The Specialists of Red Fountain will be hosting it and Witches of Cloud Tower will be in attendance. It will certainly be an event to remember for you all…"

"Oh yes…" Emilia's eyes shone.

"Take the time to make new friends, new alliances. You never know when you will need their help…" The headmistress said.

"Now run along. I sure you don't want to spend your evening in my office, do you?" Miss Faragonda smiled and dismissed them.

* * *

><p>"We need to get moving! The longer we wait, the stronger they get!"<p>

Duman paced up and down within the room that he and the others Wizards of the Black Circle were currently in.

"Patience Duman. Our time will come." Ogron leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of some red wine.

"We have waited for hundreds of years and now that those blasted Earth Fairies' magic has finally re-emerged, we are supposed to wait even longer?" Duman raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose you think it's a good idea to launch an all-out attack on Alfea when they already know that we'll come after them at some point and would have prepared- when we are not fully prepared for that sort of attack yet?" Anagan asked.

"There's a reason we haven't managed to drain Magix of their magic. They are far too powerful and unified. Alfea has the daughters of lots of famous and powerful people in attendance. Do you really wish to anger them now?" Gantlos asked.

"Not to mention that if Red Fountain, Cloud Tower and other schools and planets think we'll be after _them _next, they'd be quite willing to form an alliance against us and we'd just get our asses kicked- _again._ Remember the Spectran vampires and how fiercely loyal they were to their king, a son of a witch?" Ogron brought up.

"How could I forget that? When we tried attacking his niece on her way to Cloud Tower…" Duman winced. "You all have a point. But what are we supposed to do? Just sit around here and do nothing?"

"No. We need to come up with a better way of doing things this time. These fairies will have very strong allies. We cannot tread lightly." Ogron finished off his glass.


	11. The Obligatory Dance Chapter

_**I wasn't planning to post this yet, but I'm going to anyway in celebration of a new addition to the family! Camryn Alexa, my cousin's daughter is the newest member of the family. Welcome to the world, Halloween Girl!**_

* * *

><p>"It is hard to believe that is has already been a week since we have been here…" Gabriela said as she combed out her hair and cast a spell on it to change it into a curly side ponytail.<p>

Glancing out the window at the sun beginning to set over their environs, she smiled at the thought.

"Yeah, hard to believe…" Zoe said quietly, fixing her dress, a strapless red gown with silver tulle around the waist and a flared bottom half that showed off her legs in the front, just above her knees. Her hair was slicked back with a silver headband and she wore black heels.

"Are you okay? You sound… Quieter than normal…" Gabriela smoothed out her sleeveless form-fitting purple gown with a silver beaded line below her chest and silver straps and pulled on her silver heels.

"I'll be fine, Gabriela. Just thinking about home is all. If this were something I were going to back in Sydney, Sandra would be sure to make fun of my dress, Michael would try to ruin the dress, Mum would say that the dress is inappropriate and Dad would tell me not to get too close to any boys…" Zoe sighed.

"You said yourself that they were afraid of magic without giving it a chance, right? If so they might not have accepted your fairyhood, even if you told them in the nicest way possible so I say forget that for now and worry about it later!" Gabriela exclaimed, smiling and reaching a hand out to her Australian friend.

"You're right." Zoe smiled back, albeit reluctantly. "I wonder if there'll be any cute boys there…" She giggled.

"I sure hope so. Stella said they were the hottest and she met Brandon there, didn't she?" Gabriela giggled as well.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure I look okay Emilia? I mean, I don't really do this sort of thing often and I am only going since you girls are and-"<p>

"Wow, Tasanee! I thought you were the quiet one!" Emilia came into the room wearing a ruched spaghetti-strap knee-length orange dress with a flared hem, white beading around the top and down the middle of the dress to the waist. She donned a small silver and white tiara with her usual hairstyle and she wore white shoes to match.

Tasanee wore a simple light green off-the-shoulder dress with dark green sleeves and a dark green bow around the waist. Her shoes were dark green low heels and her hair was in an elaborate half up, half down curly style.

"I am not used to such things. Normally I would just stay home if my school were to have such an event and my mother would have to drag me to the fancy parties she's invited to at work. Too many people. I am not good with people…" Tasanee shuddered.

"You are coming with me Tasanee. You will not waste the dress that Reina allowed you to pick!" Zoe exclaimed, grabbing Tasanee by the wrist and leading her out.

* * *

><p>"They really did a good job with the decorations…" Emilia said in awe.<p>

The trees in the courtyard were decorated with thousands of little bright lights, several round tables with various coloured tablecloths covering them were set up, a huge buffet that held several food items from finger foods to items for a full dinner was set up on the far side just behind the tables and they had just stepped onto the white-tiled dance floor, which was across from it all.

Zoe's eyes shone when she spotted the buffet.

"I think I'll have a bite first…"

"Of course…" Emilia chuckled.

"The food does look good, I suppose…" Tasanee admitted.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Zoe led the way over, weaving her way through the increasing crowd of people.

Over all this, the teachers from the various schools watched from their own long table.

"So far, so good…." Miss Faragonda nodded approvingly.

"Let us hope it stays that way…" Miss Griffin said.

"We've done all we can to make sure that everyone is safe, so I say let them enjoy it!" Professor Saladin took a sip from his glass.

"How are those Earth Fairies doing?" Miss Griffin asked.

"It's only been two weeks since they started school, but they do seem to be settling into the schoolwork well considering that they only knew about magic for a few months beforehand. They are also very different from one another but they seem to be getting along with each other as well."

"Good. Once they defeat the Wizards of the Black Circle, perhaps we will start to see some Earth Witches as well. They put up a good fight, but unfortunately were almost completely killed off and the few that didn't die either escaped to Magix or managed to get away to other parts of Earth- albeit with no more powers. Arcelia was smart, coming up with an idea like that to preserve the Earth Fairies' magic…"

"Don't you worry about that. The time of the Earth Witches will come."

"Who's worried?" Miss Griffin smiled wryly. "I know that the Wizards of the Black Circle will get what's coming to them. It's only a matter of time."

"The rest of us will make sure of that. If we could fight them off the last time, we'll do it again and do it permanently this time!" Professor Saladin declared.

"Hear, hear!" The rest of the table cheered.

Mirta sat sipping her drink quietly. She wasn't sensing much negative emotions in the crowd, but it couldn't hurt to keep an eye out for trouble. She just hoped there wouldn't be any tonight.

* * *

><p>At their table, Zoe's plate was piled with as much food as she could fit onto it.<p>

"Do you ever stop eating?" Emilia asked, looking disgusted. Although Zoe wasn't eating like a slob, the Mexican fairy couldn't comprehend how one average-sized teenage girl could hold so much food…

"Zoe probably stops only when she sleeps and for all we know, she could eat in her sleep as well…" Gabriela munched on a carrot stick.

"Oh my Dragon, how does that fairy eat so much?"

Zoe whipped around to see an Asian-looking witch with her hair in a bun wearing a floor length long-sleeved black gown and black stilettos making a disgusted face.

On her left was a dark-skinned witch with neat, shoulder-length dreadlocks and black, rectangular thin-framed glasses wearing a bustier maroon knee-length dress with a black hem, floor-length trail and black stiletto ankle boots.

On her right was a witch with curly shockingly red hair, green eyes and freckles wearing a halter top navy blue dress and matching strappy sandals.

"Who knows, Melanie? Perhaps fairies have bottomless stomachs?" Dreadlocks asked, shrugging.

"I'm pretty sure if I ate that much, I'd turn into a pig!" The redhead exclaimed.

"You would, Celina. I wouldn't." Asian-looking witch replied flatly.

"Who the hell are you?" Zoe glared at them, but the witches remained unperturbed.

"Oh, us? We're the best witches that Cloud Tower's freshman class has to offer…" Dreadlocks smiled smugly.

"But we have no time to spend with such a piggy fairy and her little friends. Come on Celina, Zarya. We have a dance to enjoy…" Melanie beckoned for the other two witches to follow her.

Zoe sat there fuming.

"Now, now Zoe. Don't go picking a fight. We don't want to be the ones causing trouble, do we?" Tasanee asked, muttering an incantation for a soothing spell which immediately gave those at the table a mood boost.

"Besides, those witches do have a point." Emilia teased.

"Who were they anyway?" Gabriela asked.

"Those three would be Princess Melanie of Umbra, Lady Zarya of Andros and Lady Celina of Callisto."

The fairies looked around to see a tall, tanned-skinned lanky Specialist with spiky dark green hair, hazel eyes and a dark yellow cape pin.

"Hello there ladies, my name is Shane."

"Hey!" They all replied in unison.

"Don't mind those three. They're not all that bad- when they feel like it. Besides, Princess Melanie doesn't really hate fairies. Lyra of Melody, one of the freshmen at Alfea is actually her godsister…" He explained.

"Really? We have so much to learn about this place then…" Zoe thought aloud.

"Perhaps I can help you learn?" He asked hopefully.

Gabriela and Emilia snickered while Tasanee merely smiled.

Zoe rolled her eyes. "If it means getting away from these immature morons, then sure…" She allowed him to take her hand and lead her away.

Emilia and Gabriela cracked up even more.

"_Si,_ Zoe has a boy who likes her already…" Emilia giggled.

"I wonder when they'll announce their relationship…" Gabriela added.

Tasanee rolled her eyes. "Come on you two. Zoe was right to call you immature. It was a friendly gesture. Nothing more. This I can tell without using my powers…"

* * *

><p>"Look at that. Remember our first school dance, girls?" Musa asked.<p>

The six Winx Club fairies were spending some time in one of the many Solarian Royal vacation homes (this one being an elaborate beach house) having their own mini-party as the dance went on.

Although it was night in Magix, it was only mid-afternoon on Solaria so they sat on the balcony, enjoying the sun and video-calling Mirta.

"How could I forget?" Bloom chuckled.

"Yep. You were scrambling to find a dress, somehow ended up fighting the Trix, gaining your fairy form and _finally_ getting to the dance about halfway through it!" Stella exclaimed.

"Sounds like an interesting time…" Aisha noted.

"Uh-huh. Back when there was only the Trix and they were after my ring…" Stella sighed in reminiscence.

"I heard about that. Back then, Cloud Tower witches used to have a contest to see who could come up with the best way to ruin the dance…" Mirta added.

"Oh dear Dragon, the Snakerats…" Tecna shuddered.

"I don't think I'd have wanted to be there if those got loose…" Aisha shuddered.

"Anyway girls, I'll call you back later. Things are still going pretty smoothly here and the girls are having a wonderful time!" Mirta turned the phone so that they could see Emilia in some sort of dance-off with Lyra with Gabriela, Zoe and Tasanee cheering her on.

They laughed. "Okay then. Enjoy!" They said in unison as the call ended.

"It's nice to see them loosening up and having fun after everything…" Flora smiled.

"Yeah, but let's not hope that they forget why they're here in the first place…" Musa said and then everyone in the room went serious.

"I don't like this lull at all. It just feels like the calm before the storm, you know?" Aisha said.

"Yeah, I don't like it either. Sooner or later, they're going to try something and we need to be ready for it!" Stella frowned.

"Research would be good. We need to know everything about our opponents in order to beat them…" Tecna suggested.

"These guys have been around for hundreds of years! They're way more experienced than any villains we've ever fought before…" Bloom pointed out.

"Uh huh… Girls, I think it's time to pay a visit to Alfea's archives." Tecna said. "As soon as possible too."

"I agree. Also, I did promise Ninfea that I'd bring the girls over to Pixie Village sometime. How about we go to Magix tomorrow? I'll take the girls to Pixie Village while you guys start and I'd join you later." Aisha suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Bloom nodded. "Now Stella, I do believe we haven't been on the actual beach yet…"

"You're right. To the beach! Those Wizards can wait for a while!" Stella cheered.

* * *

><p>"Whew. You really are a good dancer, Lyra. I'm beat." Emilia leaned against a nearby wall, wiping sweat from her brow and sipping a glass of water.<p>

"Seriously. You're pretty good as well." Lyra smiled, drinking grape juice.

"Thanks. I do dance a lot. I was a dancer at home. In fact, I was discovered to be a fairy after a performance there…"

"Interesting…" Lyra nodded.

They then looked up to see people rushing outside.

"Huh? What's happening out there?" Emilia wondered.

"One word: Gabriela…" Tasanee walked over to them briskly.

"What did she do?" Emilia sighed.

"Pissed off a Junior apparently…" Tasanee sighed.

"I wonder which one…" Lyra wondered as they walked outside to see what was going on.

As soon as they saw who it was Gabriela was arguing with, Lyra sighed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it _wasn't _your Gabriela who picked this fight…" She commented.

In the middle of the crowd, Gabriela stood arguing loudly with a pretty girl with curled, shoulder-length chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes dressed in a knee length pink halter top dress with a diamond and silver design in the middle.

The two of them were hurling insults at one another of the vilest kind.

"You know when you put two pretty girls like that, a catfight will result!" One Specialist cackled with glee.

"Yeah, this is gonna be fun…"

"_No it won't…"_ A tanned-skinned slightly muscular Specialist with platinum blonde curly hair, grey eyes and a purple cape pin followed a Specialist who was even more muscled than the one in front of him and resembled the girl Gabriela was arguing with.

Emilia and Tasanee spotted Zoe with Shane on the other side and as soon as they locked eyes, they moved forward too.

"Come now, sis! Don't be picking a fight with the Freshers!" The Specialist who resembled her said, grabbing one of her arms while his blonde friend grabbed the other.

"I don't care André. _I do not care_. No one insults me and gets away with it!"

"I would not have needed to insult you if you did not deserve it!" Gabriela snapped.

"Gabriela, what the hell did you do?" Emilia reached her first.

"You mean what _she_ did?" Gabriela fumed.

"Come on Alicia, is that any way for a princess to behave?" André asked.

Alicia glanced up to see some of the teachers headed their way.

"Never mind." Alicia walked away with Gabriela glaring daggers at her. If she could, she probably _would_ have sent actual daggers after her…

"That was a close one…" Blonde Specialist said.

"Indeed…" André nodded in agreement.

He and his friend walked over to the Earthling fairies.

"I apologise on my sister's behalf. She tends to let her nasty temper get the better of her at times. She really can be rather… _unpleasant…_"

"Half of it is probably Gabriela's fault anyway…" Emilia commented dryly.

"Is there a problem over here?" Professor Saladin startled them all.

"_No, Professor Saladin!" _Everyone sang in unison.

"I hope so. Tonight is not a time for petty feuds and I would hate to have to part any fights that use magic or otherwise in here…" He warned before leaving.

"I don't think I'd want to be around when Gabriela goes on a rampage either, especially with that power of hers…" Emilia breathed a sigh of relief.

"How rude of us not to introduce ourselves. I am Prince André of Cumulus and crabby chick over there-" He nodded to Alicia who was ranting to some other fairies, though one of them looked annoyed at this. "Is my twin sister Princess Alicia…"

"I feel so sorry for you…" Gabriela said sincerely.

"You don't know how many times he's heard that!" Blonde Specialist laughed. "I'm Lord Victor of Solaria by the way."

"Charmed." Emilia smiled.

"So… I don't suppose you'd like to dance, would you?" He asked hopefully.

"I love dancing." Emilia nodded and went off with him.

Tasanee looked between Gabriela and André and raised an eyebrow.

"_Well?"_

"Oh why not? Let's dance, shall we Mr Prince?" Gabriela grinned.

"I'd be glad to dance with anyone who can rile up my sister like that…" André grinned.

After they went off, Phoebe and Kaya sat next to her.

"Not much of a dancer, huh?" Kaya observed.

"Nope. I'm fine with watching them…" Tasanee smiled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Reina was looking over folder of documents in her hands as she walked back to her room and shut the door.<p>

"I hate this job so much…" She sighed. "Di could have a much better job than me. I'm not a people person and I'm _definitely_ not a paperwork person…"

"What makes you think _I'm _a paperwork person either?"

Reina's eyes widened and the folder fell to the floor as she turned towards the voice.

The figure emerged from the shadows and lowered the hood of her dark grey cloak.

"How did you get here?"

"Flew."

Diaspro removed the rest of her cloak to reveal that she was in her fairy form. She didn't look much different to the last time anyone had seen her, save for the fact that her hair was now cut short.

"But… the guards! How did you get past them?" Reina stammered.

"I may have been exiled, but I still know how to undo a few royal spells…" Diaspro grinned.

Reina laughed before going into Diaspro's open arms.

"I missed you so much! How have you been? _Where _have you been?"

"When I was exiled, I travelled around the magic universe a little while until I settled in a very quiet little village on Espero. It took some getting used to… oh who am I kidding? I'm still getting used to this!" Diaspro pouted.

"But listen. I heard about what happened. Our ancestor Arcelia's spell kicked in and those four new Earth fairies are at Alfea now, right?"

"Yes. The Winx, Mirta and I went to Earth to find them. They seem like okay girls and I'm sure they'll make great fairies once they're fully trained…"

"I'm sure. Arcelia's magic would never fail her friends after all. And now the Wizards of the Black Circle are back, threatening them and all of Fairykind…" Diaspro frowned.

"We had quite a few close calls with then while we were on Earth and they almost killed us all at one point while we were with the third fairy we found- Quirina's fairy…" Reina shuddered at the memory.

"I heard of that as well. I wish I could help but due to my obvious political status I can't. At least not openly…" Diaspro held her hands in front of her and moved them around to form a small golden compact mirror with rubies embedded around the edges.

"This is a two-way mirror I've been working on ever since I heard about what happened. You can talk to me any time by focusing your magic into it and calling my name. Plus to be on the safe side, I made sure it would only work for you…" She handed it over.

"Wow. You took a big risk coming here, even after all this time…" Reina's voice was quiet.

"I know. I've done some horrible things in the past and what was supposed to be my job was thrust onto you. I can't just sit by and let my baby sis fight against the Wizards of the Black Circle as Arcelia's sole representative!"

"I…" Reina was speechless.

"You don't have to say anything, sis. Just remember, you can now talk to me anytime you need to, okay?" Diaspro smiled weakly as she threw the cloak around herself, headed for the balcony and floated down gently to the ground before running off.


	12. Pixie Bondings & Research

"Alicia, what are you doing?"

The girls that Alicia had ranted to at the dance about Gabriela sat around her at breakfast.

The one who spoke was a light-brown-skinned girl with grey eyes and wavy black hair with platinum blonde streaks. She looked just as annoyed with Alicia now as she did at the dance.

Alicia continued to look at the Earth fairies who were sitting with their fellow freshmen laughing and enjoying the meal.

"What? I haven't done anything to them- _yet…_" Alicia muttered, twirling her hat on one hand idly.

"I can tell you want to..."

"And what if I do, Nélessea?" She turned to her, putting back on the hat and brushing a few crumbs off her black and pink outfit.

The others in their group watched this exchange carefully. Two of them were twins with waist-length pale blue hair and light green eyes and the other was dark-skinned with black hair in a puff and brown eyes.

"_Why I get placed in a room with her I'll never know…"_ Nélessea thought, sighing.

"Do you really enjoy confrontation Alicia? You always seem to want to pick a fight with _someone…_" The dark-skinned fairy asked curiously.

Alicia rolled her eyes and got up. "Nothing better than messing with other people sometimes, Janelle…" She strode over to the Freshman table.

* * *

><p>"So, what's it really like in Bangkok?" Zoe asked.<p>

Tasanee looked up from her cereal, looking mildly surprised.

"Hm. No one has really thought to ask me about home… Are you really interested?"

"Yeah. It looks like such a fascinating place. So beautiful…" Zoe sighed.

"It is…" Tasanee smiled. "Though you do get used to it all after you have lived there for a while…"

"I guess so, but I can't ever imagine getting used to that…"

"We're getting used to Magix, aren't we?" Emilia butted in.

"I wonder what my pixie would think of my home, of my mother, of Sumalee…" Tasanee trailed off as she followed Zoe's gaze.

Alicia strode over to their table, looking like a smug cat on dark pink heels.

Those in their vicinity went silent as they turned to watch. Over at the Junior table, Alicia's roommates as well as a few others turned to watch as well.

Her fingers brushed the chocolate bar Gabriela had next to her plate of scrambled eggs.

"Touch my chocolate bar again and I will _**cut**_ you." Gabriela said calmly, not looking up from her meal.

Alicia raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't put it past her at all…" Emilia warned.

Alicia ignored her. "Chocolate bars at breakfast? And my _favourite_ brand at that? I guess I will have to relieve you of this for later…" She moved to take it, but Gabriela was quicker.

Her right hand flashed with purple light, a small shuriken appeared in her fingers and she stabbed it into the table, narrowly missing Alicia's fingers as she drew them back quickly, eyes widening.

"You are lucky your reflexes are so fast. I would suggest running along to your roommates. They're waiting for you I believe..." Gabriela nodded to Nélessea and the others, who were snickering at the snooty fairy's expression.

Alicia huffed and stomped away.

"You were remarkably calm about that considering the last time you exchanged words it almost came to a fight…" Zoe commented in surprise.

"I thought she was gonna kill her for sure!" Aziza exclaimed from a few seats away.

"_**I **_was fully prepared to have to duck…" Clarisse muttered from her seat next to Alice who nodded in agreement.

"_**That**_ was her being calm?" Kaya raised an eyebrow from her seat next to Aziza.

"_Remind me never to piss Gabriela off…"_ Lyra whispered to Nandi, who nodded, eyes wide.

"If you'll excuse us, we have somewhere we need to be…" Zoe finished quickly and was the first of her group to leave.

* * *

><p>"Hey girls! Long time, no see!"<p>

"AISHA!"

Zoe, Tasanee, Gabriela and Emilia ran forward to hug her, knocking her and themselves into the ground laughing.

"I guess you're all doing pretty okay judging by the smiles on your faces…" Aisha grinned.

"You bet we are!" Emilia exclaimed.

"Of course. Now, who's ready to meet their bonded pixie?"

"ME!"

Aisha chuckled. "Okay then. Let's go…"

* * *

><p>The few students in the library whispered to one another as they saw three members of the Winx Club strolling into it.<p>

Musa, Tecna and Stella went right over to some shelves.

"Ah, just like old times…" Stella smiled.

The other two looked at her incredulously.

"When were _you_ ever in the library of your own free will?" Musa raised an eyebrow.

"You usually only ever came in here when the rest of us decided to have a study session…" Tecna pointed out.

"Hell, I don't even think she'd even know where the library was if it weren't for us…"

"Okay, okay! I get it! Sheesh!" Stella pouted and the other two chuckled.

"Hmm… Potions… Battle Magic… Runes…" Tecna picked a few books and carried them to the nearest desk.

"Cosmetology spells would be nice in giving Duman a makeover, _but _not so much help in a fight. I mean, I can't _make him over_ to death- unless I drowned him in lip gloss. Still…" Stella put that book aside.

Musa rolled her eyes. "Power-specific spells would still be useful. Not just all this new… well technically _old_ general magic…"

"Are there any books in there written by people with our specific power types? Us and the Arcelians, I mean." Tecna asked a she began to make notes from a textbook about runes.

"_Arcelians?" _Musa and Stella turned to look at their techno-fairy friend in unison.

"Well, yes. It's only logical to come up with some way of referring to them in a group and I thought that Arcelians was an appropriate term, given the circumstances…" Tecna didn't look up from her notes as she spoke.

The other two fairies shrugged. "Works for us…"

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to the archive, Mirta. You've brought Bloom and Flora with you I see." Concorda flew over to greet them as they entered the hidden archive.<p>

"Yep. We're here on a little research mission." Mirta smiled.

"I heard. Pixies have been fairy allies for many years so a threat to Fairykind is a threat to us. I will always be glad to help you." The archive pixie smiled.

"So, where do we start?" Flora asked.

"Well, _this_ section contains a lot of pixie spells that your young friends' bonded pixies (if they become so lucky!) could use to not only assist their fairy's power levels, but boost their own as well…" Concorda gestured to a shelf just behind them which Mirta immediately went to.

"Pixies have also travelled the realms and collected all sorts of ancient spells alongside fairies. In fact, there are some spells here that only a bonded fairy or pixie is able to perform. Why that is, we haven't discovered yet, unfortunately…" The pixie shrugged.

"Another research topic added to my list…" Mirta smiled slightly as she levitated a book down from a higher shelf.

"Concorda, do you have any background information on the Wizards of the Black Circle themselves?" Bloom asked.

Immediately, the archive pixie frowned. "Plenty. Earth once had their own pixie communities but they too were wiped out. We have all sorts of tales and observations from those who managed to escape to this realm…"

She held up her hands and muttered an incantation under her breath, glowing softly as she did.

Books flew from all corners of the room, making the three fairies duck for cover.

One even clonked Bloom in the back of the head, bowling her over with a thud.

When the archive pixie had finally finished, there stood a large pile of books in front of her which hid from view.

"Well, this is all that the spell recognized. I may have missed a few, but for now, let's work through these…" Concorda flew up to the top of the pile and swung around a heavy tome as she set to work.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wow…"<em>

Aisha watched the younger fairies' reactions to seeing Pixie Village for the first time and smiled. She had the same reaction when she first saw it too…

"It's really beautiful…" Tasanee said in awe.

"_Just when you think you can't get any more amazed…"_ Emilia commented. Zoe and Gabriela nodded in agreement.

They soon snapped out of it as Ninfea flew over to greet them.

"Welcome to Pixie Village, girls! I am Ninfea, Queen of the Pixies. It has been a long time since a pixie has bonded with an Earth fairy, so we are really glad to have you here!"

"Thank you, Your Majesty. It's truly a delight to be he-" Zoe was cut off by an explosion in one of the nearby buildings.

They group ran/flew over, with Gabriela reaching the building first.

A pixie stumbled out coughing and covered in soot.

"Note to self. That potion combination does _not_ work…" She said to herself, before looking up at Gabriela, who had knelt down to check on her.

The bond was instant.

"I'm Gabriela, Fairy of Weaponry!"

"I'm Zing, the Pixie of Bugs! I'm so glad that I bonded with a fairy like you!" Zing sounded slightly dazed- though whether that was from the bonding or the explosion, no one could tell.

"That's bonding. It's like love at first sight between a fairy and a pixie." Aisha explained to the younger fairies, remembering when she said almost the exact same words a few years earlier. "Their bond will be unbreakable."

"What does it feel like, Gabriela? To be bonded with a pixie?" Emilia asked curiously.

"_It feels so sweet, like how I would imagine sugar if it were an emotion…"_ Tasanee thought.

"I don't even know how to describe it. It's like… knowing you'll have a really great, loyal friend for the rest of your life. I… wow." Gabriela blinked, but then smiled and turned to the pixie sitting on her shoulder.

Aisha nodded, smiling. "I guess that's as close as putting it in words as we'll ever get. Speaking of, here's my bonded pixie now!"

"Aisha!" She cried out.

"Piff!" Aisha twirled her around a bit.

"Girls, this is my bonded pixie, Piff. We bonded when she was just a baby and she's helped me through some rather difficult times…" She smiled at the young pixie and she smiled right back.

"Chatta and the others are coming soon. They went off to get some pixie snacks to share with our guests!" Ninfea smiled. "Now, why don't you ladies follow Aisha and me and we'll give you the grand tour?"

* * *

><p>"So how do you like Pixie Village, huh? Don't you think it's great? I do!" Chatta rambled on, but Aisha quickly cut her off.<p>

"Enough, Chatta! They won't be able to understand you if you talk so fast!" Aisha chuckled.

"Sumalee behaves like that when she is excited too. I got used to it…" Tasanee smiled and turned to her own bonded pixie, Pam.

"I think it's great!" Zoe grinned, as she munched on some cookies that her bonded pixie, Caramel had made.

"Of course it is! It's where _I_ live, isn't it?" Cherie piped up from her seat on Emilia's shoulder.

"Our resident storyteller is off on her travels to collect more stories again. It's too bad. She'd have interesting stories to tell you all…" Ninfea said. "I'll be sure to let you know when she comes back. I'm sure she wouldn't mind sharing some stories with you…"

"Yeah, they'll be back. Look, we should get back now. I was supposed to help the others with some research." Aisha stood up.

"Any of you coming back with us today?" She turned to Zing, Pam, Cherie and Caramel.

"Yes, of course!" They exclaimed in unison.

"I'm already packed!" Cherie snapped her fingers and some suitcases came flying through the clearing and straight into her outstretched hands.

The other pixies flew off to get their own stuff.

* * *

><p>"So, what's it like in this Australia place?" Caramel asked as she watched Zoe find places to put her stuff.<p>

"It's pretty okay. Warm most of the time, though we can get winters cold enough that make you feel as if your blood is freezing…" Zoe finished up and sat on the bed next to her.

"You have to take me there sometime!" Caramel exclaimed.

"Believe me, I will. I'll have to go back at some point anyway…" Zoe said.

At that point, Gabriela and Zing, came in, laughing hysterically.

"You just got back. What did you do?" Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"Met… Alicia in hallway… Zing changed into cockroach… Alicia ran off screaming…" Gabriela could hardly breathe with how much laughing she was doing.

"Yeah… Just as long as you don't do that around me or Tasanee. She hates bugs _almost_ as much as I do…" Zoe shuddered.

"Fair enough…" Zing and Gabriela shrugged.

Meanwhile, Emilia, Tasanee, Cherie and Pam are sitting together in their room, chatting.

"That's us for you. Normal Earth girls, get attacked by evil wizards, become fairies, go to another realm with alien fairies to go to a fairy school. No one on Earth will ever believe this…" Emilia said.

"Perhaps so, if it wasn't for certain events in Porto Alegre…" Tasanee commented. "The only people that know of my powers on Earth are my mother and my best friend Sumalee."

"And the people back in Monterrey saw us, remember? At that OXXO store, correct?" Emilia said.

Tasanee nodded.

"Well, if anyone got footage, then that means they know about all of us now, right?"

"Not necessarily. Mirta told me about something called a transformation glamour? They wouldn't recognize us unless we transformed right in front of them…" Tasanee said.

"So they wouldn't have recognized Zoe as an Australian runaway since she was transformed, but would recognize Gabriela since she was in her civilian form when we were at the store?" Emilia asked.

"I think so. The theory behind it is not so easy to understand. We should do some research on it together sometime." Tasanee reached for a notebook and began to write as Emilia nodded in agreement.

"So, what did you girls learn today?" Aisha and the other older fairies sat together in an unoccupied dorm room within Alfea's walls.

"There are spells that only bonded fairies and pixies can cast to link their powers together and lend each other their skills…" Mirta said.

"There are also several rune spells that could be used to help protect their homes and potions which could be brewed to protect their minds from outside interference…" Tecna added.

"I came across a pretty dark spell in the Restricted Magic section. It's called Shadow's Call." Musa said, shuddering.

"What does it do?" Bloom asked.

"For starters, it's a spell that goes into your very consciousness. It can control your actions, but not your mind. In other words, you'd be like a living zombie. You'd know what you're doing, but would be powerless to stop it…" Musa explained.

"That was just for starters?" Stella raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh. If the caster puts enough energy behind it, they can "call" or rather; steal your very soul…" Musa shuddered again.

"Whoa…" Everyone was stunned.

"Is there a way to reverse the damage?" Mirta asked.

"There is, but I doubt anyone here would want to. In order to heal a person from the effects of the Shadow's Call, they'd have to give up their own soul. It's a completely lose-lose situation. The Wizards of the Black Circle have used this spell in the past quite frequently and rather effectively too…"

They were all silent for a full minute before anyone spoke again.

"Let me get this straight. Not only did The Wizards of the Black Circle steal the Earth Fairies' magic, they stole their souls too?" Aisha sounded horrified.

Musa nodded.

"All the more reason to make sure they don't do it to anyone else, right?" Bloom declared.

"Right!"

* * *

><p>This chapter is brought to you by... my update pact with <em><strong>LoveLoveLovix<strong>_! She updates Fly or Fall and I update this before the 22nd February and we get to avoid _**Chibi Horsewoman**_ repeatedly tagging us on Facebook!

Another filler-ish chapter, but it does set up quite a few important things for the future.

Next chapter will be rather action-packed, I promise you that…


End file.
